The Bond that Binds Us
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: Booth is heartbroken over his rejection by Hannah and as he's drinking to drown his sorrows, in walks a girl that turns his world upside down... in a good way. Booth/Buffy, 1st Bones fic- be nice and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello... well I'm a big fan of David B.. I mean who doesn't love him right? Anyways I'd been thinking for a while a way to join Booth and Buffy somehow and I liked the way this idea worked.

Buffy's human in a different era, obviously, and by fate comes into the life of a heartbroken Booth after his proposal to... well you know.

Hope you like :) Happy reading and P_L_E_A_S_E review, thank you*

* * *

Chapter 1

As Booth sat in the bar heartbroken replaying in his head the stupidity of having had proposed to a woman he was well aware of did not want marriage but went ahead and tried anyways… he drowned his sorrows in alcohol drink after drink after drink.

He was so enwrapped in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings of people coming and going to and from the place.

A petite woman with golden brown hair, emerald looking eyes had walked into the bar sitting right across from him; she'd been staring at him for a while with an intense gaze.

He seemed so sad, like his world had come crashing down and for some reason unknown to her… she felt like she needed to make him feel better. She glanced at the time realizing that she was early and the person she was meeting, wouldn't be there for another hour, so… she grabbed her handbag and drink and walked around the bar sitting by him.

She set her drink down and her purse and said, "You know… they say its bad luck to drink alone…"

He glanced side ways at her annoyed at being interrupted of his brooding his sorrows away and scoffed, "No offense… but, I really want nothing to do with your kind…"

She smiled to herself, "Ah… so this is about a woman, isn't it?" she asked though the answer was obvious.

"Isn't it always… how very insightful of you…" he said sarcastically, "look I don't want to be rude and you seem like a nice person…" he attempted a smirk, "I'm not going to be the best company to have tonight so why don't you just…" he gestured her to go.

"Well… how about this… I'm meeting someone here on business and he hasn't arrived yet. So… I'll buy you a drink that way neither of us is alone and you can, only if you want, tell me what happened tonight that's got you so upset…"

He glanced directly at her and the ghost of a genuine smile flashed through his face.

She smiled back, "and if you're rude then… I can't complain, after all, I was warned…" she joked.

Booth stared at the young woman, and though he wanted to be alone; there was something about her that made him feel somewhat at peace, like this is where he needed to be…

She finished her drink and glanced at the bartender gesturing for another round… As the bartender made the drinks, she introduced herself… "I'm Elizabeth …" she offered her hand.

He took it, "Booth…" he said, "So… What do you do Elizabeth…?"

"I'm an event coordinator… I'm actually just finishing up a dinner event at the White House…"

"Wow… impressive…" he said, "and the person you're expecting here tonight…?"

"Oh… it's a favor for a friend… he said his brother is getting engaged and wanted me to meet him so I can plan their wedding… It's kind of a surprise from him."

Right there and then, Booth began to remember the odd message his brother had left on his phone. It kept on breaking up and all he'd been able to make out was a meeting, someone by the name of Buffy Summers, The Founding Fathers today at 8:00pm.

His expression saddened, "Are you… Buffy Summers…?" he said a little taken.

"Ye… yes but only people that really know me call me…" she paused for a moment, "God… you're Jared's brother Seeley aren't you?"

"Hmm…" he let out in confirmation, "well… I won't be in need of your services…" he added with resentment in his tone.

She let out a small gasp as she realized what'd happened, "Oh… I'm so sorry…" and she placed her hand on his trying to comfort him. The moment their skin connected she felt this tingling feeling that somehow felt familiar, for some reason something inside her clicked.

He stared at her hand on his and thought about shaking it off, but something in the feel of her… just felt right, his gut was telling him to not shut her out even though he'd just met her…

Right at that moment Brennan walked in, she saw the petite woman holding his hand… she stared for a moment then turned around instead and left.

"You know let's not talk about how the women in my life just do not want me… or what I offer for that matter…" he chugged his drink and asked for another round, "Let's talk about you, so how'd you meet my brother?"

She removed her hand from his, taking her drink, "I uh… planned an event for the US Navy…" she laughed for a moment, "He followed me around until I agreed to dance with him, soon after that we became really good friends."

"So you dated him…" he asked somewhat inexplicably jealous.

She giggled, "No… but he tried…" she put a strand of hair behind her ear, "I was involved with someone at the time and he's, you know, young so… we decided to just be friends."

The relief he felt at her response confused him, he'd just gotten out of a relationship, he was hurt… and yet this woman was making him want to want again…

"Oh… well, he can be pretty persistent, must be a Booth's trait…"

"Hey… don't knock persistence; it can be a good quality to have… hence you brothers' and my friendship…"

He smirked at her, "Thanks…" he glanced at the time, "I should go home before my legs give out and I can't make it home…"

She began to pay for the drinks and he stopped her, what was it about the women that he picked, always wanting to be independent, he thought.

"Allow me…" he put some money down and waited for the argument to come.

She saw his expression as if expecting something to happen, but it somehow pleaded to be allowed to be a gentleman, "Fine… but you have to let me buy you coffee at least…" she countered.

He felt confused, there had been no argument, no awkwardness, no…. nothing… she just simply agreed, that was new. "Sure…" he smiled somewhat proud.

They walked outside with him somewhat loosing his footing as fresh air hit him, she put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Well you're not driving…" and called for a cab.

"I am perfectly capable of driving…" he slurred a bit.

"I don't think so Booth…" and pulled open the cab's door for him.

"But my SUV…" he argued.

"I'll take care of it…" she got in the cab with him. The moment the driver began to drive Booth knocked out.

"Where to…?" the cab driver asked.

"Uh…" he looked so peacefully asleep that she didn't want to wake him, "the Four Seasons please…" so she'd have him stay with her. After all he was her friend's brother, she needed to take care of him, she reasoned.

* * *

Okay... love it, hate it, tell me... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the amazing feedback, I think the story is going to turn out awesome. Your guys inspire me to write better, please continue with your reviews and let me know if you have suggestions at all.

Happy reading :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Buffy had gotten up early to check in with her assistant and make sure no problems had arisen for tonight's event.

"Thanks Will… and the SUV you brought it by…?"

She nodded as it was confirmed. "Good then I'll see you at 4:00pm."

"Right, bye" and hung up. She walked towards the balcony of her penthouse and stared out into space. Gracing a finger over her lips… she began to replay the night before.

"_Booth come on…" she said as they walked into the Four Seasons Hotel. _

"_But… I don't live here, my home is… is…I actually don't want to go home, she might still be there…" he slurred. "Damn you women, you say you want a man and when the man professes his feelings… you turn him down, who gets you?"_

_They were finally in her room and she laid him out in her bed, she took off his shirt, his pants, his shoes, his socks and made him comfortable._

"_What is it about me that they don't want…?" he said gazing at her with a sadness that called to her heart._

_She ran her fingers across his forehead, "Maybe you just haven't found the right one…"_

_He stared at her sleepily for a moment, grabbed her hand on his face and kissed it lightly on the inside of her palm._

_She smiled and tucked him in before walking away when he suddenly pulled her to him and began kissing her…_

She smiled at the memory then there was a knock on main door…

/

Booth began to wake as it seemed like someone was pounding at his head with a hammer. He grunted and moved in bed when suddenly he realized he didn't remember getting home. He opened his eyes only to quickly close them again because of the bright sunlight peering in.

He peaked at his surroundings a little, where was he…? He questioned. It looked like a hotel, he wasn't in his bed that was for sure, and the last thing he remembered was just leaving the bar with… "Buffy…" then heard a knock.

"Uh… just a sec…" he sat in bed passing a hand through his hair, and the inside of his shirt over his teeth, "Come… come in…"

Buffy peaked in, "Are you decent…?" she asked cheery holding clothes on a hanger, a glass of water, and pills.

He smiled weakly, "Depends on your definition of decent…"

She noticed the light was bothering him so she set the clothes down and went over to close the curtains, "I had breakfast brought in in the other room when you're ready…" she walked towards him, "And I don't know what works for you but here's some aspirin…" she set the pills and water on the night stand.

She was beaming at him with such emotion that he began to panic wondering if he'd slept with her, "Did I… did we… did anything happen between us last night…?"

She felt her heart sink, he didn't remember… "No… no… of course not…"

He nodded, "Sorry you had to baby-sit me last night… God… what you must think of me… and I'm supposed to be that older responsible brother…" he took two pills and sipped some water.

"Don't worry about it…it's understandable" she walked to the foot of the bed, "I uh… had your clothes dry cleaned and anything you need should be in the bathroom unless you'd like to head home then…" she walked over to hang his clothes on the bathroom door.

"Thank you, that wasn't necessary…" he smiled.

"Uh… your phone's been going off for a couple of hours; I didn't want to answer in case it was private…"

"Shit…" he whispered, "It must be work… I… I should check in…" he got out of bed in his boxers and she turned around.

"Uh… your phone should be on the desk by the window…" she said while holding a hand to her face to not see him practically naked.

He kind of laughed at her embarrassment in him being in his delicates.

"I'll… uh… give you some privacy…" she closed the bedroom door and waited by the balcony where breakfast had been served. She poured herself some coffee… and flipped through the paper as was her morning ritual. Though that kiss they had shared had flipped her world upside down, the fact that he didn't remember… bothered her, and she wasn't about to just blabbed it out.

/

He knew that he shouldn't be there with her, and that the moment that he woke up he should've gotten dressed and left to his house, but being anywhere that reminded him of yesterdays situation was just something he wanted to avoid, so he sighed and grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine… sorry, I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to take a couple of personal days off if that's okay…" he said into the phone.

"Thanks… and can you let the Jeffersonian know…? Great, yeah… bye…" He hung up the phone and went in the bathroom to shower.

As she heard the shower she smirked, at least he had felt comfortable enough to get cleaned up there.

/

All soapy clean and dressed he opened the bedroom door and joined Buffy in the common area. She was sitting by a little table were breakfast had been served, sipping some coffee, and reading the paper.

"Uh… I hope it wasn't weird with me staying in your hotel, and getting all showered up here and all…" he said while sitting in the small chair across from her.

She grinned, "Not at all… what are friends for," she said with double meaning, "your brother does it all the time…" he made a face and she felt the need to explain herself to him, "but don't worry it's nothing, you know, sexual or anything. He's like the cousin that always makes himself at home when in town, I'm use to it… sorry I tend to babble sometimes, feel free to stop me…"

He laughed, "You're fine… so please tell me there's coffee in one of these things…" he gestured to the small pots.

"Yes…" she answered, "Here let me…" and she poured him some.

He glanced at her newspaper, while sipping coffee and asked, "Hmm… can I have the sports section…?"

"Sure… I gotta warn you though, there's nothing interesting to read…"

"You like sports…?" he asked surprised.

"Some… it depends on who's playing…." Then her phone rang interrupting…

"Sorry… ooh… it's your brother… should I tell him you're here…?"

"Yeah, better get it out of the way now…"

"Okay…" she turned to him answering, "Elizabeth Summers…"

"_Buffy… how'd everything go… did you meet with my brother?"_

"Hey hon… yeah I met with your brother, he's here with me know; would you like to talk to him?"

"_Yeah… let me talk to my big brother…" _She handed him the phone.

"Hello Jer…" Booth answered.

"_Hey big bro, so how'd things go… how's the future Mrs. Seeley Booth…?"_

He felt a pang of pain in his chest at the reminder, "I wouldn't know… she said no…"

"_Oh crap… I'm so sorry Booth… I'm… I don't know what to say and then I sent you to Buffy, you must think…"_

"Jer… Jared!" he said to interrupt him, "its fine… Buffy's been nothing but a good friend in this… awkward time…" he smirked at her.

"_Yeah… she's great like that… well I'm glad. I'm really sorry to have brought it up you know the subject and all…"_

"Its fine… it's not like you knew or anything…"

"_Yeah, I know but still. Hey listen, tell Buffy I'll call her later because I'm here at the base already…k? Bye…"_

"I will… Bye…" he handed her phone back.

She looked at him worried, "One down a lot to go…?"

"Not really… I'm sure by the time I'm back everyone will have heard and hopefully won't bring it up…"

"Hopefully…" she agreed, "well have some breakfast and your truck's parked in valet when you're ready…"

"Right… I'd forgotten about it, thank you, how did you…?"

"I called my assistant, Willow… she's a great PA and the bestest friend ever…"

It bearly occurred to him that he must me holding her back from work, "Oh I'm sorry you probably need to get to work, and here I am…"

She cut him off, "Oh no… they won't need me at work till four, so I'm good…"

He smiled to her as he somehow felt like they'd known each other for years, conversation flowed easily between them. It kind of crossed by his mind that maybe they'd known each other in another life, because this kind of comfort with someone was just too extraordinary to be true.

Last night's kiss was the only thing on her mind, she'd been trying to view the social section and read the small articles, but noticed that she'd read the same line like ten times. But then remembered that HE didn't even remember what happened between them, she shook her head hurt setting the paper down, "You know… I just remembered that there are a couple of errands I have to run…" she said trying to find an excuse to leave.

He got up with her from the table, "Oh okay… well I can take you…" he offered.

"No…" she let out somewhat loud, "I mean it's not necessary… thank you, it's boring girly stuff…" she smiled grabbing her purse and headed for the door.

"Just ask for your truck at the valet upfront…"

"Okay…" he said confused by her change of mood, "I'll see you later…?" he questioned.

"Uh… sure…" and with that she was gone.

"Alright…" he said to himself, "What the hell just happened…"


	3. Chapter 3

Oki dockey :) So thank you all for all your feedback... Here's the next chapter of my story, I hope you like the little twist I added and we'll see how it goes...

Happy reading and review ^_^ =Love my little happy face*

* * *

Chapter 3

Booth had just arrived home to his place; he stopped at the door hesitating to go in. He put the key in the door and walked in, there was note on the floor. He picked it up and it read,

Booth,

Hannah called; I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Please call me.

-T

"Bones…" he whispered, he took out his cell phone to call her then paused. She was one of the women that had broken his heart and he felt like she didn't get to care after everything that'd happened. Part of the reason that he was in this situation was because she'd also said no.

So… he text her… BONES, I'M FINE… I'LL BE BACK IN A COUPLE OF DAYS. He knew this was the most hateful thing he'd done in a while, but being a good guy hadn't gotten him anywhere so why bother.

He looked around the place and it had somewhat of an empty feeling, she'd taken all her stuff already. On the table, was her house key with a note, "You know how to find me if you change your mind, Hannah."

He felt anger fill him, the nerve… if **I** changed my mind…? Really…?

/

Buffy was at a café looking over all the orders and plans for tonight, when Willow walked in.

"Hey Buffy, what happened to we'll see you at four, did something happen…?" her assistant asked.

"No… I just needed to get some air, walk around for a bit…"

Will looked at her oddly, "Okay… and this because…?"

She smiled, "I was trying to get away from someone…"

She squeaked, "Ah! … A guy…? Please tell me it's a guy, you haven't dated since…. God, I can't even recall the last time you dated…"

She smirked, "Yeah a guy, but it's complicated…"

"It doesn't have to be…" she argued, "you are in your early thirties… you need to get your life together…" she pushed.

"Well thanks mom…" she joked, "I know, but finding the right person is harder than you think…" she sighed.

"What about _this_ guy…?"

"The guy I'm talking about just got out of a relationship, I'm sure he's not just going to jump into another one after what he's been through. Plus I can tell he's been deeply hurt…"

"SO… try…" she bickered.

"We'll see…" she said as she got her papers together, "Wanna go shopping with me; pick out a dress for tonight…?"

"Love to…"

/

Brennan picked up her phone as a message came through… it was from Booth. As she read the message received, she was stunned… could it had hit him that bad his break up with Hannah? Wasn't always suppose to be her… his Bones? He'd made her feel like she'd always be that especial woman in his life; no matter what; not matter who he was with.

She felt the emotion overwhelmed her… a lump in her throat that threatened to take her over. She'd never allowed herself to be vulnerable… especially at work, but she couldn't hold it back any longer.

A tear streamed down her face when suddenly Ange called from behind her, "Hey sweetie… they just brought in some remains that they need you to look at…?"

She faked like she was typing something on her computer and tried to find her voice so it wouldn't crack… "Right… be right there…"

"Okay…" Ange responded walking away from where she stood at the entrance.

She got up from her desk discreetly wiping the tears from her face in case anyone was watching. She took a deep breath putting on her lab coat and went on to the floor…

/

Buffy had dreaded to get back to her penthouse thinking he may still be there waiting, but part of her knew that he'd be long gone by now…

"Ms. Summers…" she heard suddenly distantly; then looked at the mirror at her reflection.

"Your hair… is this what you wanted…?"

Her hair was in waves and swept up from one side in a very fancy clip… Questioning eyes looked to her face for an answer, "Sorry… yes, it's perfect…" she grinned.

"Thank you for your services, as always I can count on you to make me beautiful…"

"No… thank you for sending business my way…" Cordelia began putting the stuff she brought away, "my company wouldn't be what it is without your referrals…" she smiled at her.

"Thanks Cor… I wouldn't recommend you if you weren't the best…" Buffy knew the best hair dressers and makeup artists in every state that she had had events at, and in Washington Cordelia's company was the best.

Buffy got up and escorted Cor to the door, "Thanks for coming in such short notice…" she added as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Cor as always returned the gesture, "No problem… call and you'll know I'll be here…" they smiled and she left.

All she needed now was to put on her dress… she glanced at the time and Willow would be here to pick her up any minute.

/

Booth sat on his couch, all thoughts completely being invaded by this girl that had just appeared in his life, though in a way something inside him told him otherwise. He was beginning to get frustrated; he'd somehow felt that she'd rejected him when she suddenly took off… He got off the couch heading to the kitchen to grab a beer when he remembered her words…

"_I'm an event coordinator… I'm actually just finishing up a dinner event at the White House…"_

He didn't know what possessed him to want to see her again and he didn't care to know why, but next thing he knew he jumped in the shower, put on his best suit, grabbed his keys and headed out the door. In no time he was at FBI headquarters, he parked quickly and rushed to his office.

Some of his colleagues saw him and began questioning him, "Hey Booth where've you been…?"

"We thought you were taking some days off…?"

"What are you doing here…?" He ignored them as he walked by…

In his office he began to move and toss papers aside. Where is it he thought, a personal friend of his that had connections with the White House always invited him to events there, but he wasn't into that stuff. But now this dinner being organized by _her_ would give him the perfect excuse to see her again without seeming desperate, he thought.

It was some kind of fundraiser event among some really important government officials… "Ah ha!" he smiled as he found it. He put the invitation inside his jacket pocket and headed out the door to make way to the White House. Unknowingly to him, he left with a huge grin on his face.

/

Buffy walked around with her Bluetooth looking headset as her hired staff paged her in case of problems or questions. She looked to the beautiful room around… it had perfect lighting, decorations were astonishing, of course she knew they were she'd pick them out. She walked around to the entrance to check the floral arrangements and adjusted some of the flowers…

Guests were beginning to arrive… She said into her Bluetooth, "Guests are arriving... Will are the servers and bartenders ready…?"

"Ready…" she confirmed.

"Go ahead guys…" she said to the ones receiving guests, and into her Bluetooth, "Let the show begin… everyone keep me posted."

She smiled as guests began to appear… she handed them some party favors then had them ushered to their table by Will or some of her other staff. Everything was running smoothly… she was very pleased. Then her mind began to wonder off to him… a one Seeley Booth.

/

Seeley pulled up after passing through the security checkpoint and handed his keys to the valet… he smiled at the thought of her being in there. In way he thought it unfair, no woman should have this kind of power over any man, though being under her spell really pleased him; it took him away from recent events in his life that he'd rather keep buried.

"Agent Booth…" the Mayor said surprised at seeing him. He always invited him to events, he'd saved his life after all, but he never attended. He'd always find a work excuse to justify his absence.

"Mr. Mayor…" Booth walked towards him shaking his hand, "I thank you for the invitation…"

"Booth, you know you can call me Vince…" he shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder, "I'm surprised you actually showed…" he laughed, "So… where's your plus one…?"

They began to walk up the stairs to the event… "I'm kind of hoping to find her in here already…" he smiled.

"Ha…" he laughed, "smart man…"

/

Will squeaked at Buffy's side, "God I love these fancy events, it's the best part of my job…" she whispered to her.

"Right… and the fact that you get a great commission out of it, has nothing to do with it…" she returned teasing.

She nudged her on the arm, "Yeah well… that's always a plus…" Buffy gave her a smile then turned to the door.

She noticed the mayor walking in and a certain very attractive man by his side… she breathed out, "Booth," she swallowed hard, what was he doing there?

He spotted her and held her gaze with a seductive grin stretched on his lips… He almost stopped dead, she was stunning, she was wearing a burgundy dress that tied around her neck, the silk material shined with the lighting in the room, and though it was elegant and long, it had a sexy flare about it as it hugged at her every curve.

She responded to his sweet smirk beside herself and felt as if everything around them slowed to give them time to bask in each other, they didn't break their stare… The thought of licking her lips crossed her mind as that hunk of a man approached; he was wearing an all black suit, nicely fitted around his muscles. After seeing him practically naked, she could swear she could make out every curvature of his muscles.

All too soon they were standing right in front of her, "Mr. Mayor, welcome, Elizabeth Summers…" she stretched out her hand, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you…"

"Elizabeth… what a fantastic event…" Booth said before the Mayor responded.

"Thank you…" she smiled.

"You know Ms. Summers agent Booth…" the Mayor asked.

"I do…" he faced him; "she's a close friend of the family and the architect of this event…" he answered.

"Ah well… any friend of Booth's is a friend of mine, please call me Vince…"

"Thank you… but that would feel disrespectful…" she grinned handing them party favors.

She glanced at Booth, a plotting look on his face; she couldn't imagine what he could be thinking.

Then Willow approached, "I will escort you to your table…" she smiled then her expression changed when she saw Booth. All color had left her face and she began to feel some trembling inside her…

"Willow are you okay…?" Buffy glanced at her friend be like in a trance as she walked over to him.

"Ma'am…?" Booth approached her.

Will began to stutter… "A… An… Ang… Angel?" and she was out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone... sorry this one took me a little longer than I had wanted to post up for you to read. I just wanted it to be perfect. I believe that I accomplished that, but you'll be the better judge :)

Thank you for reading, and I will be excitingly waiting for your reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Booth caught Willow right before her head hit the floor, "Miss…?"

"Oh my God Willow…" Buffy called as she saw her pale, "Mike! Get the medical supplies meet us in the back room. Can you bring her in here?" She asked Booth.

"Of course…" he followed to where she pointed with Willow in his arms.

"Can I do something, call someone…?" the Mayor asked alarmed.

"No at all sir, thank you…" she smirked at him, "Josh…" she called the young man over, "usher the Mayor to his table please…" she instructed.

Lucky everyone seemed to be in their own little world and only the people around them had noticed the incident.

She pressed the button on her Bluetooth, "Isabel…? Please come to the entrance and take over for a couple of minutes…" She heard a 'yes ma'am' and she rushed to the room with Booth and the medical kit in hand.

He laid her down on a sofa and Buffy opened the kit looking for alcohol to bring her out of her state.

/

A series of flashes past through Willow's head…

_An old scroll with the word SHANSHU in bold ancient letters…._

*Flash*

_A couple of spirits with gold skin and blue insignia on the body talking to Angel… "I don't want to remember anything, but I do have one request…" he'd said, "I want my son Connor, Buffy, and Cordelia…"_

"_Cordelia is not part of the bargain…" the woman said._

"_And the other two may not come easy…" the man added, "It will take time…"_

*Flash*

_Buffy retiring from slaying to look for Angel all over the world… she doesn't find him._

*Flash*

_Meeting at Giles' place… "Are you sure Buffy…?" he questions._

"_Yes, I am… I've given my life for this world more than once. Willow said he's been reincarnated in an alternate universe. I want to go…" She turns to her pleadingly, "but I can't do it without you…"_

*Flash*

"_We will appear there together, not sure how, when, or how old we'll be. The spell I devised will send signs to you and me, but we probably won't remember this life… you may not even remember Angel…" Will told Buffy._

"_It's okay… in a way I don't want to remember this life. It will be a clean slate. As far as Angel goes, I trust that the bond we share will bring us together…"_

*Flash*

Willow wrinkled her nose at the horrible smell coming up her nose. She began to open her eyes slowly two faces looking at her intently. _Buffy and Angel…_

"Willow…?" Buffy caressed her hair from her forehead, "you okay sweetie…?"

Booth reached back for a glass of iced water on a table next to him, "Here you go…"

"Umm… thank you…" she responded taking the glass as her mouth felt dry. She stared at the couple stunned trying to process. What did this mean of her life _now_ and _then_… was this true or did she just happen to have the oddest dream anyone could have had. She was going to have to find out…

One of the waiters approached them, "Should we call an ambulance or something, they gave me chocolate… they said if she eats something sweet when you faint it helps…"

Will sat up straight from were she was resting, "No ambulance, I'm fine…"

"But Miss…" Booth began.

"No really…" she gave him a weak smile, "I am fine… honest." She looked up at Buffy persuasively.

Buffy stared at her friend in disapproval, "Okay Will, but if I notice the slightest difference in health, you'll go to the hospital…"

"Agreed…" she took her friend's hand to stand up, "God the dinner… did I ruin…"

"Don't worry about that…" Booth told her.

"Yes…" Buffy agreed, "don't worry, you know I'm always prepared… You are what concerns me…"

"Sorry…" she whispered to her as they hugged.

"Stay in here for a while, I'll have the one of the server's bring you something to eat and some tea…"

"Buffy I…" she began but stopped when she noticed her stern look, "Okay…"

Buffy headed to the event and Booth followed, "I'll keep an eye on her if you want…" he whispered in her ear.

His breath brushed against her and she felt the hairs in her body rise as a tingle passed through her. "Thanks…" she smiled feeling her cheeks burn.

They walked into the grand hall and before she walked away he asked, "Buffy…?" she turned to face him nervously, "Who's Angel…?"

She thought for a moment, who was Angel? Why had Willow called him that, "Not sure…" she responded.

She headed to check on the event and he went to find his table. He wasn't sure what he expected of tonight, but he couldn't deny that he wanted something to happen.

/

The event continued successfully. Booth had checked in on Willow a couple of times; she seemed better and was on the floor now with Buffy. He'd been aware of her every move throughout the entire event. He was waiting for the right opportunity to ask her to dance… Thoughts of his brother crossed his mind, they were so much alike. There he was now, trying to get her attention.

Buffy had kept a concerned eye on her friend but her mind, body, and soul seemed to be aware of a certain man's presence. No matter who she was talking to, no matter what she was doing, she felt him around. She had the faint feeling that he was watching her, but she thought that was only because she wanted him to take an interest in her.

A couple of hours later, things seemed to be dying down… the band had been playing mellow music and she… seemed less busy. He got off the table reached for two glasses of champagne and headed her way…

/

"Ms. Summers… Fantastic event really, thank you…" One of the White House coordinators commented.

"Ms. Jones, no… thank you and all your wonderful resources that you put at my disposal to make all of this happen…" Buffy answered.

"Well they said you were that best, I wasn't about to restrict you on anything… This was important for the First Lady and she was really pleased with your work…"

"Well thank you…" she smiled.

"She asked to meet you in person before you go, so I'll come and find you before you leave…"

"Of course, I'd be an honor…" she answered.

"Great, well you should enjoy yourself… we're about done and should take pleasure in what you've made happen…"

Buffy grinned in response and the coordinator left.

Booth came from behind her whispering by her, "She's right Ms. Summers… you should take a couple of minutes to enjoy some of this wonderful event…"

Buffy's skinned goosed as a result of his breath on her neck, she'd practically shivered. She turned around slightly to find his attractive self holding two glasses of champagne.

She smiled shyly at him, "Work waits for no one and my job's not done till all the guests have gone…"

"Such a hard worker," he joked handing her the glass, "but you're gonna have to take a break or I may have to arrest you if you resist…" she smirked at him.

"Well that won't be a problem…" Will interjected; "I'm sure she'll go willing…" she looked at her expectantly.

Buffy looked from Will to Booth, "Well… I wouldn't want to get in trouble with an FBI agent, now would I…" she flirted beside herself.

He smiled at her response and said, "Good, then cheers…"

"Cheers…" she returned, then sipped her champagne, then suddenly chugged it.

"Uh…" Booth began, "Thirsty?"

She looked at the empty glass; "Oops…" she stared. She was pretty sure that this had to do with the fact that his presence made her nervous and she was looking for a way to calm down.

Booth heard the band announce their last song, and he thought to himself, it was now or never…

"Uh Buffy…" he asked somewhat frightened, "would you like to dance their last song with me?"

She felt herself gulp, "I… I'd love to…"

He reached for her hand and the moment their skin connected, a certain kind of force rushed between them… it was this kind of familiar sensation came over them. It was like their hands molded together in such perfection that they fitted like two pieces of a puzzle.

Buffy felt how her body almost seemed to gravitate to his… she almost felt like this magnetism pulling her towards him and that was scaring her. She didn't know his past but she knew enough of recent events that should make her want to run in the other direction and yet here she was… letting herself get swept away by him.

He was bringing her into dance floor and didn't know what she was thinking or feeling, but what he did know was that something inside him was screaming at him to not let her go ever. Like she'd mean or meant more than he could ever imagine, and having her walk out of his life would be the biggest mistake he could ever commit.

Booth had always been religious… he believed in the extraordinary, in fate, in destiny, in signs… but what seemed to be happening seemed beyond everything and anything he believed. He'd never had this feeling before… or had he…

They reached the middle of the dance floor and he pulled her in a pretty close embrace as they swayed together synchronized to the music…

He felt how his body almost instinctively surrounded her into himself, and how she seemed to just surrender to his touch…

Willow gazed at the couple from a distance and smiled, how could this be possible… These memories that kept on flooding her mind brought out so many questions. She'd been able to distract herself while working, but now when things were slowing down she seemed to get new visions here and there…

Like them dancing now to something similar in her mind, that showed a much younger version of them in what seemed like prom attire…

/

The feel of her tiny body in his arms felt so right, he could feel how all of his senses responded to her… his heart was beating so hard he thought it might actually jump out of his chest…

Rather than being focused on what she was doing to him inside… he decided to try and have a conversation, "So… what happens now that you've taken care of this event?"

She was so enwrapped in the feel of him that when he spoke, it caught her off guard, "Oh… um… well I travel a lot for event planning and such, but I mainly work out of California …"

"Oh…" he said in realization, she was not staying here and she lived elsewhere.

She must have read the expression on his face because she added.

"But I will be staying in town for a couple of days on other business I have to tend to…" She wasn't sure why she'd lied, but she somehow felt like she just couldn't leave, especially because there seemed to be hope.

He saw her smile and he smiled in return, "So are you like completely tired of a hard working day or could I interest you in a night cap…?"

"That'd be nice…" she responded all too eager.

"Okay will you still be a while… here?" he questioned.

She looked around to notice they were one of the only two couples left on the dance floor. How she had completely blocked out her surroundings, she did not know… then glanced at the time.

"Uh…" she thought, "like a half hour, forty five minutes maybe… I have to make sure everyone knows the cleaning process and visit with the First Lady before I go…" she added with an apologetic look.

He spun her around to the last beat of the song bringing her into a closer embrace, their faces about millimeters away from a kiss and he said, "Take your time…"

Booth leaned in like he was about to press his lips to hers and her breath caught, but then he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

The moment he pulled back, he noticed the trace of red fill the color of her cheeks.

"Y… you…" she stuttered, "Sorry… we could meet at the Four Seasons? As soon as I finish up I'll have my driver take me…"

His eyes glistened amused at her reaction to him, "Or… I could hang around here, maybe even help you and then… _I'll_ drive us there…"

"Okay…" she said unwillingly pulling away from his embrace, "I'll be a moment…" and walked off.

Booth saw her walk away and felt how the walls of bricks, chains, and steel that he'd put up after Hannah crumbled and fell to pieces for her… He'd bowed to never love again but in less than 24 hours, she'd gotten under his skin.

He wanted to find away to prove to himself that this was impossible, so he challenged faith. So… he thought, if she looks back at me, it means that we were meant to meet for a reason… if she doesn't then I'll know it's all in my head…

Buffy was crossing the end of the dance floor when she paused for a moment looking back at him over her shoulder seductively; an emerald ardent gaze met stunned dark auburn orbs…

There was no denying it to himself now, their lips pulled into a smile and she continued to walk away…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone :) I am SO enjoying writing this story, so I hope you guys are enjoying it. Anyways on with the reading and please, please, please review.

Happy reading ^_^ Hehe...

* * *

Chapter 5

Willow tried to suppress the new memories that seemed to stubbornly want to come to the surface, because she needed to focus on the now.

She noticed Buffy coming towards her slightly flushed, "Hey…" she teased, "so how are things going over there with mister handsome…? From your expression I'd say HOT…"

Buffy pulled Willow away from over hearing guests, "Will…" she accused, "he's, he's fine… he's waiting for me…"

"Yey… finally," she put her hands on her hips, "so what are you waiting for…?"

"Hush…" she smiled, "I told you, it's not that simple. There's still his past to consider and I really don't know a lot about him except for what Jared's told me…"

"Ugh! Excuses…" she rolled her eyes, "Look... I can handle the closing of the event, you just go…"

She deliberated for a second, "Okay well, I spoke to the kitchen staff; they're practically done."

"Great and I have everything covered here for the rest of the parting guests…"

"Awesome, and did you set up the appointment with Elegant Sets Inc. to pick up their props from the hall?"

"Yes… I did, they'll be by tomorrow around 10:00am?"

"Around?" She arched an eyebrow.

"_AT_ 10:00am…" she corrected, "I'll make sure of it… now go…"

"Well I have to find Ms. Jones to meet with the First Lady and then I can go…"

"Go find her then… I'll do all of this…" she gestured to the hall.

She pursed her lips, "Okay… I'm going… but call when you're at the hotel. You fainting isn't like you so…"

"Alright, I will. Stop stalling and go." She encouraged.

Buffy grinned at her friend and walked off.

/

A quick meeting with the President's wife and she was on her way out. Booth was waiting for her by the door as the valet had brought forth his vehicle…

"Ready to go?" He questioned flashing her a bright smile.

"Yes…" she answered, as ready as I'll ever be, she thought.

As Booth opened the door for her and stepped in, she noticed Willow waving her goodbye completely excited for her.

He stepped into the truck giving her yet another meaningful smile and drove out of the White House…

/

"Booth… I know that there is no logic in saying that I feel it in my heart, which just happens to be a hard tissue muscle made up of cells that circulates blood through…"

"Bones!" he interrupted.

"Sorry… what I'm trying to say is that, I love you… I know that telling you I feel it in my heart means a lot more to you so… I just need to tell you that I do feel it… for you, I love you Booth…"

Booth stared at his partner stunned, he lowered his head as if trying to decide what he should say, then looked up to her expectant blue eyes and said, "Bones… I love you too… Have you any idea how long I've waited to hear you say that… you can't even imagine how happy you've just made me."

Brennan began to stir in her sleep murmuring his name when she woke startled herself, "Booth!"

She looked around disoriented; she was still at the office. She looked at the time and it read 1:03am. She shutdown her computer and grabbed her stuff to head home.

Now that Booth was available again, she needed to find the opportunity to tell him how she truly felt about him. It hurt her inside that she knew he'd taken Hannah's rejection so bad, but it'd been an event working out in her favor. She'd go find him soon and tell him how she felt…

/

Booth walked Buffy to the penthouse's door, as she fumbled in her tiny purse for the room's key…

For a minute there he had a HITCH movie flash back and remembered what Will Smith said… A girl that doesn't want to be kissed takes her keys and puts them in the door without wasting time. But if the girl fiddles… she's waiting for it…

Back to reality and she was still searching her purse… she finally seemed to find it and glanced up at him expectantly… "Thank you for the night cap and for walking me up…" she smiled shyly.

"You're welcome…" he smiled back, "I'll leave you to rest… Can I call you tomorrow?"

She took out a business card from her purse and handed it to him, "Of course…"

Booth took the card slipping it into his jacket pocked and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on the cheek. He seemed to linger there more than necessary and as he pulled away, he noticed the slightest flash of disappointment in her eyes which for some reason, he couldn't handle. So he began closing the distance between them once more but this time very very slowly…

As she looked around in her purse for the key, flash backs from the night before came to mind… Yes he'd been drunk when he sloppily kissed her, but even then the kiss had stirred something inside her that she wanted to feel again. There were feelings of a craze that she didn't even know she had in her…

When he leaned in to kiss her cheek, she'd felt disillusioned… maybe all he wanted was to be friends; but then he seemed to respond to her own emotions by moving forward again…

His tender lips graced hers ever so lightly and parted slowly taking her lower lip between his as he reached for her tiny body pulling her close…

The touch of their lips was like the fireworks show at the end of a Fourth of July that seemed to cheer them on to continue…

His heart pounded with a force so powerful that it made him think it could suddenly stop any minute; as she felt a flutter in her belly that seemed to call at all the senses in her body…

She quickly reacted wrapping her hands around his neck as she took his top lip in between hers drowning in the needed feel of him. They exhaled relieved breaths and intensified their kiss by taking in the scent of each other…

He let his tongue caress the entrance of her mouth; patiently waiting for access which of course she granted. There were so many emotions running between them that none of them made sense…

It was as if they were rediscovering themselves through a leisurely and yet passionate kiss. For a reason unknown to either… there was pain, hurt, loss, suffering, the pressure of a very strong longing south of their bodies, and the feel of a love that could not be defined by words…

Buffy began to feel desperation take her and she wanted, no… she needed to feel the lot of him closer… She let her hands roam over his jaw, his neck, down his chest… lustfully pulling him nearer. There was no objection on his part…

Booth felt her press her body completely up against his, making him groan into her mouth. He was amazed at how perfect the form of her, curved itself to every arc of his… Her desire was wakening things in him that he felt were probably inappropriate on a first date… well not even a date yet… a night cap.

But for the moment… he let himself be taken into the hunger she'd awakened and plunged his tongue into her mouth furiously, claiming and enjoying every piece and taste of her. And just as she took it upon herself to roam his body… he did the same pulling her form to him anxiously.

Before either of them knew it… he had her pinned against the door kissing her as if his life depended on it; and for a moment there he thought that that might have been true, but in the back of his subconscious mind… something out of the blue clicked. He'd done this before…

He paced their kiss and then pulled back a little embarrassed… "We've um…" he glanced down to the floor, "We've um… done this before haven't we…?"

She was short of breath and then stared at him be ashamed. She pulled his chin up to look at her and said panting, "Define to have done this before…?" a hint of teasing in her eyes.

He grinned, "The night you brought me here… I um… I kissed you…"

And that, wasn't a question… it was a statement.


	6. Chapter 6

I am SO sorry guys... for not updating sooner. I went out of town a couple of days, then came back to have tons of work AT work to catch up on, and with school... I had to unfortunately hold off on my writing, but anyways :) I hope the LONGER chapter makes up for my delay.

Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

Chapter 6

Buffy giggled to herself while pulling his face down for a scorching kiss… she glanced up seductively from under her lashes… "Yes… you did…"

He tried to listen to her but her seductive tone made him sort of miss what she'd said This girl had him painfully straining at the hips and yet, all he could think about was about making things right with her and sleeping with her now on a non official date, was not right. That wasn't the way he'd been raised though half of him was arguing otherwise.

Booth had his hands on either side of the door around her, deliberating how much self-control he had.

She wanted him so badly that she was so close to just pushing the door open and dragging him inside while desperately trying to get acquainted with his skin, but the reminder that he'd just gotten out of a serious relationship stopped her. She didn't want to be the rebound girl…

She smiled as his dark brown eyes darkened in desire and said, "I should probably get inside…"

God was he grateful that she'd gathered up enough restraint for the both of them… "Of course…" he grinned, "You know, if it's not too weird… I promised my son that I'd take him to the zoo tomorrow…" he paused a moment analyzing what he was about to propose, "maybe you could meet us after… while I'm waiting for his mother to get him…"

"Sure…" she smiled, "That sounds nice…" could you say steamy hot to serious life choices in a second?

"Great…" he stepped back putting space between them, before he changed his mind.

"Good night…" she practically whispered as she let her hand caress the side of his face and then his arm. He closed his eyes and felt himself shiver at the contact.

She went inside and closed the door. He stood there for a moment mesmerized by what her touch had caused. There was this pleasurable yet tingling feeling were her touch seemed to still linger. _I love her_… he thought, wait what… love? What the hell is wrong with me…?

He pressed the button to the elevator as he pondered and questionably tried to analyze, the thought that suddenly was hunting his mind.

/

Temperance's cell phone rang, "Brennan?"

"Hey sweetie… how are you, are you okay?" Angela asked her friend.

"Of course I am…" she answered taken, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know… maybe 'cause we've all heard about Booth's proposal to Hannah and it not working out, we're just wondering how you're taking it?"

"We…?" She questioned pulling away from her laptop a second.

"Yeah… you know those of us who care for the both you. It's just… odd that he… you know, decided to take some days off. It's just not like him, and even if you deny it. I know you have feelings for him… Things are kind of weird now; no one knows what's gonna happen and…"

"Well Booth… he just probably needs sometime to himself. I'm sure things will be back to normal when he gets back…" Brennan answered.

"I guess…" Angela let out. She knew her friend so well and she knew that something else was going on on that busy little head of hers. But she also knew prying wasn't gonna help.

/

Booth smiled as the memories from the previous night flooded his mind. Small petite blonde, beautiful evergreen eyes, sexy smile, alluring lips, gentle heart… his heart ached in pleasure at the remembrance of this woman.

"Dad dad…" Parker tugged at his father's arm, "We gotta go see the lion pit… they're gonna bring them out for people to see…" he smiled excitedly.

"Alright…" Booth put his hand on his son's head to ruffle his hair. There were very few times that he'd considered introducing his son to meet the women he dated not wanting his son to get attached.

Temperance had actually made the list as he'd hoped that one day she'd be that special woman in his life; now that that had obviously not worked out, he thought of Buffy… why was it that he could see it?

Better yet, he could imagine it… Buffy, Parker, and him out at a park or at a picnic, or maybe just traveling around on vacation… he let his mind wonder.

He was definitely getting ahead of himself… What was it about this girl that made it so easy for him to picture a life with her? Not too long ago, he'd been devastated at Hannah's response to his proposal but now he was beginning to think that it'd been the best thing that ever happened to him.

Even now the feelings he thought he had for Hannah… didn't make sense. He cared about her a lot, sure, but she'd come into his life at a point where he'd been hurt emotionally. The two previous women of his life had turned him down and he began to question if it was just him… that they did not want _him_.

When Hannah showed up… he saw the opportunity in her eyes and ran with it in fear of not having what he so much craved. Now that things had fallen apart with her and he'd literally hit rock bottom… he was sure there would be no way for him to believe in the heart fluttering, I can't think straight, my life would mean nothing without you-king of love… but her… She'd awaken something in him that he was still somehow trying to grasp.

"Wow…" Parker took pleasure over the lion display, "Dad… are you looking?"

Booth approached his son, "Yeah buddy… pretty awesome huh?"

"Yeah!" he answered excitedly.

Booth's phone suddenly went off and he reached in his jacket for it. He'd gotten a message…

ON MY WAY…

He felt himself get a little angry, why did Rebecca always try to make their meetings or exchanges so difficult.

His phone then went off again and he was about to really lose it when he realized it was Buffy…

He smirked answering, "Booth?"

"Hey it's Buffy…" she said slightly nervous, "I'm here at the zoo… are you sure you want me… you know here?"

"Of course…" he said. The insecurity in her voice made him smile. It was such a fresh experience to be around a woman that though independent, she seemed to have a sensitive side that she was obviously not afraid to show at least to him.

"Okay…" she sighed, "I'll meet you at the entrance?"

"Yes… we'll make our way there…" he said and they hung up.

He turned around to find Parker completely in love with the animals, "Hey bud…" he called him over.

"Yeah dad…" Parker went over to him with an innocent look on his face.

"We're gonna go to the entrance because I want you to meet a friend of mine…"

Parker looked at him suspicious, "Dr. Bones?" he smiled.

"No…" he began to lead him away, "her name's Elizabeth…" he explained.

"Is she your girlfriend…?" he looked up at him.

"Um… well… she's just a very special friend okay Mr. Intuitive…"

Parker looked puzzled, "Intuitive?"

"Just… come on…" Booth smiled. His son was way too perceptive for his age.

/

Buffy stood uncomfortably straightening out her sundress; it was now Sunday… they'd just officially met Friday. In the course of two and half days… they were acting like a couple that had been dating for more than a year and now here she was about to meet this wonderful man's only son.

Booth spotted her from a distance kind of pacing a bit… she turned around and as they noticed each other, they both smiled. The boy by his side, she thought, must be the spitting image of his mother since she didn't catch any immediate resemblance between them; dirty blonde hair, strikingly beautiful eyes, but then there it was, he sure had his father's smile…

"Hi…" Parker said to Buffy when they approached, "are you my dad's girlfriend?"

Booth raised a hand and graced over his face a little embarrassed. Buffy laughed…

"I'm not sure little man…" she bent down and leaned in close to him, "he hasn't asked?" she whispered.

The boy laughed and Booth got close to greet Buffy with a hug, at pulling back he said, "I'm sorry… kids can be blunt…"

"I see…" she smiled.

"Parker…" Booth pulled his son forward, "this is my friend Elizabeth… Elizabeth, this is my son Parker…" he introduced.

Parker pretended to act all grown up, "It's nice to meet you…" he raised his hand to her.

They both laughed, and then Buffy took it, "It's nice to meet you too cutie… and you can call me Buffy…"

"Buffy…?" he questioned.

"Yup…" she grinned; "only special people get to call me that…" she winked at him and Parker looked up at his dad very pleased with himself.

From the looks of it, Booth thought, she'd not only won him over but his son as well. Out of the blue they heard a familiar honk… they turned around and sure enough, there was Rebecca with her new man in their vehicle waiting for their son to go…

Booth narrowed his stare their way, as she waved Parker over to go.

"Dad…?" Parker asked.

"It's okay bud… let's go… we'll make other plans soon, alright?"

"Okay…" he grinned taking his father's hand and then Buffy's. Buffy looked up at Booth and he just smiled.

They headed towards the car, "Mom…" he said in way of greeting, "we had so much fun…"

"Hey kiddo… I'm glad…" she said from the car eyeing Buffy with a judging look, "Are you gonna…" she gestured to Booth to strap his son in.

"Sure Becks…" he said irritated. He picked up his son giving a big hug and kiss on the cheek and settled him in the back.

"Buffy…" Parker called.

"Yes cutie…" she approached him in the vehicle. He made a gesture for to her lean close and as she did he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Will I see you again…?" he asked with sparkling hopeful eyes.

"I hope so…" she returned, "take care…" Buffy moved back as Booth closed the door waving goodbye.

Parker's gesture towards Buffy had surprised him but somehow, it just felt like all the elements in the world were coming together to bring them together. It couldn't get any more obvious… he grinned.

Buffy's phone rang just then… "Sorry…" she said to him, "It's Willow…"

He made a motion for her to take it and she walked off a couple of steps away from him.

"Elizabeth Summers?"

"Buffy… it's Willow… I uh…"

Oh boy! She thought, she recognized that tone… It meant something was wrong and she was going to be needed to fix it.

"Go on…" she encouraged, "what happened?"

"It's Mr. Wyndam-Price…" she sighed, "he refuses to sign the event's contract without you being present for it. He also said that if you weren't going to personally organize it, that he'd rather go with a different agency of event coordinators…"

As Buffy listened to Willow she turned around to glance at Booth and her face saddened. She was going to have to leave.

"Buffy…?" Will questioned.

'I'm here…" she answered.

"Good so I can get us on tonight's flight to LA so we can make the morning meeting with him tomorrow…"

"Book it…" she said, "email me the confirmation so that I can be ready to go…"

"Okay…" she let out relieved.

Buffy walked back to Booth a sad expression on her face, Booth had caught the change in her tone of voice but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Um… yeah, just some stuff I'm going to have to take care of. Work stuff…" she tried to brush it off.

She was clearly upset and he just wanted to make it all better, "Well how about a distraction from work and I take you out to dinner on an official date?" he flashed her the biggest smile ever.

She gave him a small saddened grin back and said, "As much as I want to… I have to be on a plane tonight to LA…"

"Oh…" Booth's expression became quiet. Or maybe not so obvious, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again... in case you don't read my other stories. I'd like to say sorry it took me so long to update, life's happenings kept me from it. If you do read my other stories, you will hear tons of apologizing because I DO actually feel bad for holding out on you so long. Anyways, I hope you liking the story makes up for it and PLEASE review. Your thoughts mean the world to me :)_

_Enough with me keeping you from reading, so enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7

Buffy could tell he'd pull back from her. The moment she mentioned she was going to have to leave, she'd seen it in his eyes that he just closed himself out. She felt a twinge of pain at that… she'd seen that emotionally closed out look the night they'd met. It had been the reason she had felt the need to approach him and try to make him feel better.

It was odd the way she felt a pull to him and how much she could tell that his emotions affected her. Being able to read him was odd enough; one did not get this kind of comfortable with someone unless they'd known the person for years.

They were now sitting at a restaurant having lunch and there seemed to be an uncomfortable silence lingering between them.

Booth noticed that he'd barely touched his food and he wasn't being the best of company right now. He looked up to glance at her and he couldn't make the words come out… he wanted so much to ask her if she'd be coming back. But… he sighed; he was well aware of the fact that they hadn't known each other for that long, even though it felt otherwise, he sensed it wasn't his right to ask that kind of a thing.

"Booth…?" Buffy asked breaking the silence "is everything okay?"

He looked up at the sound of her voice; a saddened glimmer in his eyes before his gaze went blank, "Um… yeah… just thinking about work and stuff. I'm sorry… I think I'm a little out of it…"

She smirked, she could tell he was lying, "Do you… want to talk about it?"

The look in his eyes told her yes, but what came out of his mouth was, "No… it's not a big deal…"

She nodded, "Okay…" it's not like she was going to pry.

A moment later, they were somewhat done eating and they both reached for the bill… she smiled playfully at him and he couldn't help but smile in return. It's like she knew that he enjoyed the check dance, they were both aware that he was going to be the one to pay but the fact that they pretended to ignore that knowledge made it immaturely cute and somehow quickly lightened the mood.

They stepped out of the restaurant and began to walk towards his truck. She didn't like the feel of distance he'd put between them and at an attempt to change that… she reached for his hand. She entwined her fingers in his in such a loving way that he stopped to look at her…

Booth's auburn colored eyes conveyed such a strong emotion that all she could do was gaze at him. She was sure that his stare portrayed what she was feeling inside… it was passion, vulnerability, and fear…

At a loss for words… she closed the distance between them and pulled him down for a heart melting, core shaking, and full of fervor kind of a kiss. His response was immediate and strangely desperate, as if he was trying to hold on to her with his lips. His tongue swept in possessively in her mouth as she allowed herself to be taken into the sensation he was giving her.

She grazed her nails at the nape of his neck dotingly… effectively igniting the fire that seemed to seep between them anytime they touched. They pulled back panting for air as they admired each others swollen lips… he pressed his forehead against hers and whispered…

"Do you really have to leave…?" the vulnerability in his eyes wanted to make her say no, but she knew she couldn't.

Her distress and silence gave him the answer.

He sighed pulling back… "I'm sorry that wasn't for me to ask and …"

She pulled him back towards her for a chaste lingering kiss then looked up into his eyes, "I wish I didn't have to go… but I can… come back" she said hopeful… "_If_ you want me to…"

They were both going into major serious relationship territory, wherever this conversation ended up would probably tell them where they stood.

"I…" he paused, "I can't ask you to do that for me Buffy…"

"You're not asking Booth, but… if what's happening between us feels the same for both of us then I want there to be an… _us_…" she said, and there it was. Buffy had opened up her heart to a man that she knew was conflicted and his answer she knew was going to have the power to make her the happiest woman alive or destroy her emotionally for the rest of her life.

He pulled her to him hugging her for what felt like forever. Usually having the feel of his body up against her made her feel loved and cherished, but this hug felt a lot like those that one gave when saying goodbye. She felt the sting of tears began to form in her eyes, but she tried to pull herself together as he started to pull back.

Booth's heart ached about what he was about to say, but he needed to think of her first and figure out _exactly_ what he felt. He knew it just wasn't normal to feel this much for a woman he hardly knew, and because she mattered that much. He owed it to her to be honest…

"Buffy…" he breathed soothingly, "You know… I just got out of what I thought was a serious relationship. Don't get me wrong… I really like you, more than like you actually, but I don't think it's a good idea to jump into another serious relationship with me… for your sake. The last thing I want to do is hurt you the way I've been hurt."

Buffy's eyes filled with unshed tears and he drew near to try and comfort her, but she raised her hand to stop him. Her disappointed expression with the fact that she stopped him made him upset with himself. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid.

"I understand…" was all she could let out. She noticed a cab coming down the road and she walked to the edge of the street, raising her hand in request.

"Buffy what are you doing… I can take you to the hotel…" he said as he reached for her arm.

She pulled herself away from him, "No… thank you." She said politely, "I want to be alone…"

"But… this is not what I meant. I want us to see each other… date, even if it's long distance. I just don't want you to change your whole life for me…" he urgently pled for her to understand.

The cab pulled up and she reached for the door but Booth stopped it from opening, "Please don't leave like this, I'm trying to explain what I think it's best for _you_…"

She looked up defiantly into his eyes and he could have sworn he felt her rage burn him, "You can't know what's best for me and I already told you I understood. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself…" she said pulling the car door open.

"Buffy please…" he began.

She turned around to face him and said, "and long distance never works. Thank you for your company, Agent Booth. Good-Bye…"

She closed the door and the cab took off. Booth felt a tightening in his chest; it was making him feel like he couldn't breath. He shook his head, all he had to do was say 'yes, please come back' but no… The one time he decided to really think about somebody else's feelings other than his own… this happens.

He'd let the one woman that struck him to the very depths of his soul, _go…_

/

Buffy got home and quickly began packing, the faster she got out of here the better. She'd known from the very beginning that falling for him would be a mistake because of what he had gone through. Yet… you can't tell your heart what to want and unfortunately for her, it wanted him.

Well fine… she pushed all thoughts of him aside and pulled her laptop to focus on tomorrow's meeting. Better to drown herself in work than to continue to analyze how she had not seen the most obvious response coming.

/

Booth sped through the streets as his boss had called him on a case. He'd wanted to not go back to work yet, but he'd been adamant that he was the only one for the job. He was going to have to see their group of friends and Bones, which he didn't want to do yet.

He pulled up to a parking garage and got out flashing his badge…

"Agent Booth…" one of the officers approached him and began explaining the situation. The lot of it was a car had combusted and they needed to know what had happened while also verifying that it wasn't a senator's daughter.

As he move toward the crime scene, he spotted Bones and one of her squints photographing and scanning the area, getting to work.

Bones looked up at him surprised, "Booth… what are you… I thought you were…"

"Big boss requested my presence…" he answered.

"Oh!" she nodded. She could tell he wasn't in a chatty mood, so she continued to do her assessment to retrieve the remains.

They both fell back in to what felt like their normal routine, except Brennan could tell there was something off about him. He seemed distant and in his own little world, which was not like him at all.

Today, she thought determined, is going to be the day that she will have _the_ _talk_ with him. Whatever else happened between them, working as partners or not, she was going to tell him how she felt about him once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

**_So I am totally loving the feedback you're giving me so thank you. I also want to thank you for your additions to favorite story and alerts :) You have no idea how happy that makes me. And so I encourage to PLEASE keep it coming... reviews = more chapters so please encourage._**

**_Oh and some explaining... If you're wondering why Wes appears or any other characters, it's because if in the alternate reality where Buffy and Willow are from, the characters have died. I feel that they would somehow be re-born somewhere else... like here, in the world that Booth exists. Except for Cordelia, that was just a coincedence I decided to throw in there in name._**

**_Oki Dokie... Happy reading :)_**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Buffy?" Willow tried to speak to her friend. She could tell that something had been wrong since they'd left Washington but she hadn't wanted to make her talk.

"Willow…" Buffy turned to her friend, "If your next words to me are not work related then don't ask…" she warned.

Willow nodded and sighed, "Our flight should be arriving shortly, we'll only have time to pick up our luggage and meet Mr. Wyndam-Price and his wife at Locanda Veneta for a lunch meeting…"

"Okay…" Buffy pulled out her planner, "once there to have my meeting, please take the driver to the office and get all up to date on all the current events that we have going here in LA. I want a full report from the rest of the planners on the status of anything being worked on and schedule a staff meeting today before the end of the day."

Buffy said while scribbling stuff down. It had been a hell of morning considering that their flight was cancelled and they had had to take the one leaving first thing in the morning and push the meeting back to a lunch instead of a formal breakfast at 8:00am.

"Consider it done…" Willow said as she made sure she took notes of everything she wanted, "Will we… be… you know; heading back to Washington for business?"

Buffy turned giving her a serious look.

"Just asking…" she responded.

This could not be right at all, Will thought. She kept seeing these images in her head of this other life she supposed she had, most of them about Buffy and Angel but how could she find out what it all meant without bringing him up to Buffy.

This much was clear to her though, she and Buffy had lived a different life in what she could only assume was an alternate reality. She'd been able to figure out that because nothing held her in that place, she'd join Buffy here. But now that they were here she felt like its purpose was for them to find each other.

Like there had been a life long struggle between this couple and for them to finally get what they wanted, they'd have to make it work here. Not that it should be hard it felt like even though they had memories of a past, a childhood, young life, etc… they had not actually been here too long and it had been their bond, Buffy's and Angel's, that had put them there.

"Did you hear me Will?" she heard her call.

"Wha… oh sorry, no…" she smiled.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her, "We've landed…" she repeated, "Let's go…"

She looked to the side to find that most people had un-boarded, "Oh… right…" she grabbed her stuff and they both left the plane. Busy schedule was up ahead and they needed to get going as soon as possible.

/

Booth sat in his office, writing up a report on the victim at the parking garage. They'd luckily found the killer and though it had been proven that the bones in the car had not been those of the Senator's daughter, they were from somebody else's daughter that they had had to give the bad news to.

At least this was a case closed and he could now go on in his day brooding away the stupid decision that he'd made at letting Buffy go just the day before.

Brennan made her way into the elevator as she made it her mission to find Booth. She'd assumed that she would just be able to speak to him after they'd solved the case, but not only had he not taken her to question the witnesses or suspects, he hadn't even shown up to the lab at all.

She'd heard from Camille that Booth had called to find out if the remains had matched those of the senator's daughter and when he got his answer, he'd said that that's all he need to know.

Temperance was feeling like the love of her life was slipping through her fingers and that there was nothing that she could do about it, but before she completely gave up on it, she wanted to make sure that he knew what she felt.

The doors dinged open to reveal a waiting Booth standing right in front of her, waiting for the elevator.

"Bones…" Booth said surprised.

"Booth…" she responded with a half smile. She had always loved the way he always referred to her endearingly, but this time, the word came out of his mouth meaningless.

"I came to look for you…" she said as he stepped in.

"Oh…" he said, "I was busy with the case and all, sorry I didn't make it in…"

"It's alright…" she lied, "could I buy you dinner… or perhaps a drink…" she pleaded slightly.

She could feel tenseness between them that had never been there before, like he was trying to push her away.

"Um… you know Bones, I uh…"

"Please…" she begged.

Booth took one look into her pleading eyes and though he wasn't in the mood for any additional drama, he gave her a small nod agreeing to go.

"I could… use a drink I suppose…" he said.

She smirked at him and they stepped out of the elevator together.

/

Buffy, Wesley and Fred stood from the table at the restaurant, "I'm glad you can make these arrangements for us…" Wes said.

"We really do appreciate this a lot," Fred added, "it's been a whirl wind of a romance ride to have met each other the way we did, that's why we're more than excited to get married as soon as possible…"

"Of course…" Buffy said, "I understand… don't worry about a thing. I will personally handle the planning of your wedding and we will make it work…" she smiled.

"Thank you again…" Both Wes and Fred said, "we'll be happy to hear what you've come up with for us…"

They finally said their final good-bye's and left. Buffy grabbed her portfolio and walked out the door. They were completely out of their mind by wanting her to plan a wedding in one month, but her job was to give the client what they wanted.

But… he was an important client and therefore she would make all her associate planners help her to pull the wedding off, if that's what it took.

Willow was already expecting her outside with the driver for the rest of the appointments to meet ahead.

/

Brennan and Booth sat across from each other at this tiny little bar she'd come across. Nothing that they'd ever frequented before and it was somewhere where they would hopefully not get interrupted by anyone they knew.

They'd both been kind of sipping their drinks not saying anything and Brennan knew she had to say something.

"Booth…" she began, "I just wanted to know how you were feeling; you know with what happened with Hannah and everything."

He looked up surprised at her finally saying something, "I'm… I'm good actually…" he said honestly, "I think I proposed for the wrong reason," he admitted not that he'd admit that to someone else, "I've wanted marriage and kids for such a long time that I think I loved the idea of it working out even though a part of me knew she and I didn't make sense…"

Brennan was taken by his honesty, "I thought… I thought you loved her…"

"I thought so too," he pursed his lips, "but I don't think I'd feel about a woman the way I do right now if I had actually been in love…"

She smiled at this, could this mean that he'd realized in this time away from each other that he still loved _her_?

Jumping to conclusions all too quickly, she pulled him towards her from across the table and gave him a kiss.

Booth was caught off guard and he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her away from him tenderly, none responding.

"Bones…" he looked at her taken, "what are you…"

"You just said that… that you…" she read his eyes. He hadn't been talking about her.

Her expression took that of a knowing one and then she put her head down.

"I'm… too late… aren't I?" she concluded.

"Bones…" he raised her chin to make her look at him, "I will _always…_ love you… you're my best friend and my partner. That's very special to me. But… I wasn't lying when I told you that I was going to move on. Hannah may not have been who I wanted her to be, but I am positive this time about someone else…"

Brennan nodded and wiped a tear from her face, "Serving me right…" she breathed.

Booth chuckled, "Serves you right, Bones" he corrected, "and this isn't punishment or payback, it's just life."

"I love you, you know? I just wanted to tell you the truth, at least once." before the moment left them, she thought, she'd wanted to voice it to him.

"Thank you…" he said, "it's very special for you to say that to me… had you said that a couple of years before, I'd be jumping up and down like teenager. But…"

"You moved on…" she filled in.

He nodded.

She quickly wiped the rest of her tears and chugged the rest of her drink as she gestured the bartender for another round.

"So tell me about her…" she decided on changing the subject. There was no point in rubbing salt in an open wound, she might as well help him move forward that way maybe she would be able to as well.

"You don't want to know, trust me…" he told her.

"You're wrong…" she smiled tenderly, "whatever makes you happy, makes me happy so… come on…"

He nodded hesitantly and then began, "She's… she's perfect. She's sweet, caring, and thoughtful. Her smile has a way of practically bringing me to my knees in emotion and her eyes… I swear I've never felt so connected to anyone in my life."

He caught a flash of pain in her eyes and he stopped, "Never mind, I shouldn't be telling you this…"

"No, no… I want you too…" she assured him against her heart aching, "so what went wrong, from the way you're talking about her it sounds like something happened…"

He sort of laughed at her intuitiveness, "She left…"

"She left?" she said taken, "Where?"

"She's originally from California, that's were her business is…" he shrugged, "I think one of her clients needed personal attention or something and she got on a plane and she just… left…"

"Why didn't you stop her…?" she asked incredulous.

"It's not my place to Bones… she has her own life there; I have mine here with my son, it's not…"

"But don't you love her…?"

"I do…" he admitted, "but for once in my life I think that I shouldn't be impulsive and think about what's best for her and what she wants before what I want…"

"Look…" she said placing a hand on his, "you do tend to gun a jump, but…"

"Jump the gun, Bones…" he smiled correcting her again.

She smiled rolling her eyes, "you know what I mean, my point is that maybe _this_ time you should follow your gut and go for what feels right. It's what makes you _you_…"

He squeezed her hand, "I thought you didn't trust my gut…" he challenged.

"I don't… I trust facts and evidence, but this much is true. When you were with Hannah I just didn't see you all there, it was like you were holding out for more, something unattainable... And I could still vaguely tell that I had some kind of influence on you. But as you sit before me now… I can tell I've lost you… emotionally…"

He began to interject but she continued, "No it's okay… I had my chance I just… I was too blind to see it" she paused, "just… think about it…"

She got up and paid for the bill, she'd expected for him to complain about the action but they'd just gathered their stuff and walked outside.

"Wait too long…" she told him caressing his arm, "and you may find yourself where I stand…"

Booth thought about that a moment… the idea of Buffy falling in love with someone that wasn't him, actually felt like it killed him inside.

"Thank you for this Bones, I needed it…" he said leading them to his truck.

She stopped, "You're welcome… I'll see you at work. I'm going to grab a cab if that's okay…"

He was about to object but at the look on her face, he just nodded and agreed.

"Text me when you get home, I want to make sure you're safe."

"I will…" she said giving him a light kiss on the cheek, and walked on the opposite side of where he was going. This may have been the end of a romantic relationship, but she hoped that with time she'd get past this and they'd just be great friends if nothing else.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yey :) here is yet another chapter. I swear it's like I have something planned for them and they just take me into a different direction :) It is a very fun ride. Anyways... thank you for reading. I enjoy knowing that someone actually takes the time to read. So thank you for reals. And if its not too much to ask... I ask, well beg... for you to REVIEW. It is the awesomest thing in the world.**_

_**Enough of me... and read on :)**_

* * *

Chapter 9

_Buffy laid in bed reading a book when her bedroom door opened, it was Booth making his way to her undressing before her. She wanted to ask what he was doing but before she knew it, he'd let every item of clothing drop to the floor stunning her as he was crawling his way into bed with her doing the same and removing hers._

_She'd whispered to him to be quiet because their kids in the other room were asleep and he'd just nodded yes as he took possession of her mouth urgently. She could feel her arousal rising at his seductive ways and he made it known to her how turned on he was for her pressing himself against her groin._

_He was whispering loving sentiments in her ear as she just moaned delighted against him. Then he whispered to her, "Let's make another baby beloved…" and she all but felt her body melt in desire… she'd be willing to give him that and more, and all too realistically she felt him fill her inside when…_

She woke up startled…

She looked at the time and it was way too early to be up on a Friday morning. She didn't need to be into the office till the afternoon and now it was 7:00am in the freaking morning. She shifted under the covers and to her surprise she was sweating… her dream had transpired to reality and she noticed that that wasn't the only part of her body that'd been aware of the strength of this dream.

Her heart was pounding demandingly and she had an ache south of her body that was begging for satisfaction…

Great, she thought, just what she needed. Though she should be use to it by now… it hadn't been the first or the last dream she'd had about him.

Buffy got out of bed and marked another day from her calendar, it'd been exactly one month since she'd last seen that FBI Agent that haunted her dreams… there had been no communication from him, no calls, no texts, no nothing…

She hadn't expected there to be but she had hoped.

/

Back in Washington…

Booth practically jumped out of bed at the sound of his alarm going off.

What on earth had just happened…? His dream had started off normal, he assumed, he never really remembered his dreams. But then he had felt as if he was elsewhere, like not his dream.

_He'd been in a beautiful home, two stories; he'd walked up the stairs not knowing why and then opened the door to one of the rooms._

_It revealed a sound asleep Parker and another little boy he could feel was his son. How he knew, he did not know. He'd begin to ponder the idea that having another boy was great but felt his life wouldn't be complete without a little girl…_

_It was then that he opened another door… he smiled, he somehow knew what was on the other side and he wanted her. He wanted to complete his life with her and have a little girl as beautiful as she was…_

_Buffy… she looked completely sexy with her hair pulled up into a messy bun, with her seductive night gown, as she read comfortably. He'd quickly undressed giving her a mischievous smile as he predatorily went to her, taking off the clothes that stood in his way to her and began kissing her hungrily… he wanted another baby and he wanted to make it now._

_He whispered it to her the love that consumed him for her inside and she shivered with want, he could feel her moisten at her entrance as she readied to give him what he wanted, the moment he decided to give in, the stupid alarm went off…_

Booth looked down at himself at the remembrance of the dream, and there it was… sure proof of how effective his dream had been. A boner so painful he was sure that not even working it off would make it go away.

He shook his head in frustrated disapproval… One month… he hadn't heard from her for the longest month of his life. Not that he expected her to, he knew he'd hurt her but only because he was thinking of her.

Though after this dream… it seemed like a ridiculous idea. He was sure that what he wanted out of life was the same thing she wanted, but then what the hell was he doing here and not out there wherever the hell she was… begging for her return.

"Good question…" he said to himself out loud. He was way overdue for a vacation and this was the perfect time to take it.

This was impulsive, yes… but his gut told him to go with it, but more importantly… his heart seemed to flutter of excitement at the idea.

"Okay then…" he got his phone out to call the airline, "California… here I come…"

/

Elizabeth Summers stood in the conference room of her offices wrapping up the last of the details for the Wyndam-Price Wedding.

"Isabel… you will be at the church first thing in the morning to set up for the ceremony, how are all the preparations…"

"Done…" she answered confidently, "I will be there to make sure everything is done as requested…"

"Good," she said, "Mel and Alissa you are in charge of the reception and hall… what's the status on that…"

"All ready…" Mel answered, "Drinks and Appetizers are to be set up in the greeting section, while the caterers set up for the dinner portion of the event…"

"We're having a set up crew meet us there for the dance, so all ready on my stuff too…" Alissa added.

"Great…" she smiled, "I will show up at all locations to make sure that everything is exactly as discussed and make any minor adjustments necessary. Willow will be with the photographer most of time but if anything happens… please call her or me directly to notify us as soon as possible."

She took one more look over her list.

"I…" she sighed, "will spend most of the time with the bride and groom as they've requested, so I'll head there after seeing you guys… any questions?"

There were murmurs of no's…

"Well then… enjoy the rest of your Friday…" she smiled, "you guys are awesome for having had pull this off with me in such a short period of time, so thank you… and we have an early start tomorrow, so keep your phones on."

Everyone nodded and made their way out…

Buffy grabbed her stuff and headed back to her office, she sighed… the worst part of her job recently was planning a wedding for a couple in love, especially when she was in love with someone who wasn't around.

/

Booth's plane had just landed to the well known LAX. He'd been practically fidgeting the whole time as he itched with anticipation at seeing her again. For the most part he'd been happy and optimistic, but there was a little voice in the back of his mind that replayed what Bones had said to him before…

"_Wait too long…" she'd told him caressing his arm, "and you may find yourself where I stand…"_

He shuttered… positive thinking, positive thinking…

The moment he picked up his duffel, he opened his phone to scan at his brother's text…

-Elizabeth Summers at Summers Event Coordinators in LA

He smiled and headed for a cab, he told the driver where he wanted to be taken and soon he was on his way…

About an hour later of horrible traffic he was finally at the offices for Summers Event Coordinators.

He stepped out of the cab and asked the man to wait, something didn't seem right… He reached for the door and sure enough… it was closed. Well fine… he thought, just check into a hotel and come back in the morning, no big deal. He got into the cab again and had him take him to the nearest hotel.

Tomorrow… he thought, first thing tomorrow he'd come and look for the petite woman with golden brown hair, that had stolen his banged up heart and brought it all the way out here to LA.

/

Booth's plane had just landed to the well known LAX. He'd been practically fidgeting the whole time as he itched with anticipation at seeing her again. For the most part he'd been happy and optimistic, but there was a little voice in the back of his mind that replayed what Bones had said to him before…

"_Wait too long…" she'd told him caressing his arm, "and you may find yourself where I stand…"_

He shuttered… positive thinking, positive thinking…

The moment he picked up his duffel, he opened his phone to scan at his brother's text…

-**Elizabeth Summers at Summers Event Coordinators in LA**

He smiled and headed for a cab, he told the driver where he wanted to be taken and soon he was on his way…

About an hour later of horrible traffic he was finally at the offices for Summers Event Coordinators.

He stepped out of the cab and asked the man to wait, something didn't seem right… He reached for the door and sure enough… it was closed. Well fine… he thought, just check into a hotel and come back in the morning, no big deal. He got into the cab again and had him take him to the nearest hotel.

Tomorrow… he thought, first thing tomorrow he'd come and look for the petite woman with golden brown hair, that had stolen his heart banged up heart and brought it all the way out here to LA.

/

The next morning…

Buffy grabbed her portfolio for the hectic day ahead and as she was out the door from her place, she called Willow to make sure they were both on the same page about the day's festivities.

She was to make a stop at all the locations to make sure everything was running smoothly and then she had to hurry to the couple's side for the beginning of the ceremony at 12:00pm. She'd passed by her office to pick up some stuff and then she was out the door…

She left instructions to Jane, the receptionist, of anyone looking for her, for them to be notified she was at the wedding and could arrange something at a later time.

/

Angel woke up in his hotel room kind of late… he glanced at the time, 11:30am. He sighed, how had he overslept? He wondered. Well it didn't matter, he was going to get ready and head to her office to find her once more.

In less than an hour he'd been ready and out the door in a cab to her office. The driver pulled up and he smiled when it looked like it was open.

He paid the driver dropping him off and walked into Summers Event Coordinators.

The receptionist saw him approached and smiled friendly…

"How can I help you sir…?" she asked.

"Hi… yeah, um… My name's Seeley Booth and I'm looking for Ms. Elizabeth Summers… is she in?"

The young lady smiled, "Not today sir, she's at her wedding, but perhaps I can look through her schedule…" she shuffled some papers in front of her, missing the man's stunned expression, "and make an appointment for you to…"

The girl finally looked up to him and his face of devastation, stopped her from talking…

"Sir?" she got off from her chair, "are you alright… can I get you…"

He strained for air, "I'm… I'm fine…" he fought for composure, "I uh… I gotta go…" and soon he was out the door leaving a very confused receptionist behind.

"Who was that…?" Willow asked as she'd stopped by the office to pick up some last minute paperwork.

Jane turned to face her, "I don't know… a man, looking for Ms. Summers…"

"Oh…" Will said simply, not thinking much of it. People came in and out of the office to ask for information so there was nothing weird about that.

"But he…" the girl continued, "he looked _**so**_ sad…" she heard her sigh, "though even with that look he looked dreamy… tall, well built, sexy smile, and the most captivating brown eyes I've ever seen…"

Willow stopped what she was doing and stared at the receptionist. Could it have been… Angel… I mean Booth…? She thought.

"Did he leave his number, name, or any information…?" Will asked quickly.

The girl looked up confused, "No… he asked if Ms. Summers was in and then I told him that she was at her wedding and then he just seemed all out of it and left…"

Will was about to yell at her when she continued, "wait a minute he said his name was something like Seal… or See or… oh!" it clicked, "Seeley Booth…"

Willow dropped her stuff… _"What!"_

Before the receptionists said another word Willow ran outside to see the very familiar man close the door to a cab. She'd heard him mutter something about a hotel and the airport…

Shit, shit, shit… Will thought frustrated. Buffy had been your typical human robot just going through the motions of everyday life since she'd gotten back. She knew her friend didn't want to talk about it, but she could tell how much she missed him. And it made sense… the dreams and visions Will had had of Buffy and him had always been… intense. There was just something really special between them.

Willow ran back inside to take her stuff from the receptionist as she'd just picked it up from the floor and ran out of there… she needed to tell Buffy.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello coolest readers in the world... So I'm kind of happy now because I really like the way this chapter came out. Hope you like it too and please voice it... I love to hear what you think :) Keeps me going... Anyways, happy reading and please review.**_

* * *

Chapter 10

Buffy arranged some small flower decorations on Fred's hair as she was getting her ready for her for her photo session. She glanced at the time and realized Willow wasn't there yet and she wasn't very happy about that.

The wedding party and the bride and groom took their place as the photographer began giving directions as to where they were to stand. At that moment, Will rushed in…

"Willow…" Buffy let out in a strained whisper, "where have you been, you should have been here half an hour ago…"

"I know…" Will whispered back, "I'm sorry… there was traffic, but there's something I need to tell you and it's really important…"

"Is it wedding related…?" she asked.

"No but…" Will began before Buffy cut her off.

"It'll have to wait then…"

Will huffed frustrated and walked towards the photographer's assistant letting him know that they'd be in the other room if they were needed. She marched back to Buffy pulling her by the arm into another room…

"What's with you…?" Buffy said taken.

"It's Booth…" she said, as if that explained everything.

Buffy's face changed to that of a masked hurt as said, "What about him… I told you I don't want to, this isn't the time for…"

"He's **here**…" Will interrupted.

Buffy stared at a loss for words… _here?_ It vibrated in her head and she felt her heart accelerate. A feeling between hot and cold passed through her body, and then she felt her skin fill with goosebumps. Her lips began to curl into a smile until Will said…

"Not here, here, but here in LA… he went looking for you at the office but Jane told her you were at _**your**_ _wedding_…"

"No…" Buffy breathed, "How could she… he's going to think… that me… that I'm… that today…"

"Yes… yes, and yes…" Will answered her, "it's not like he's going to know that that's how **we** refer to the weddings or events we plan…"

Buffy gasped.

"Okay…" Will said pulling her phone out, "let me check flight departures to Washington today… when I saw him leave I heard him tell the driver something about a hotel and then straight to the airport…"

Buffy placed her hand on Willow… "Even if he's still here, I can't leave…"

Willow looked up incredulous, "Buffy… he flew ALL the way from Washington to find you…"

"Find who…?" Fred walked in with a smile on her face.

"Not important…" Buffy turned to face, "Do you need me out there…?"

Fred gazed from Buffy to a troubled Willow…

"What's going on…?" Fred began, "Is something wrong with the reception or hall…?"

"No, no…" Will assured her, "It's… personal…" she said looking at Buffy as she made a gesture to stop talking.

"Well it sounds like a big deal…" Fred continued.

"It is…" Will answered obtaining a death glare from Buffy, "there's a man that came looking for her from the other side of the world, but he's under the impression…"

"Willow stop!" Buffy said.

Fred quirked an eyebrow, "under the impression that what…?" she probed.

Neither spoke… Buffy wasn't going to get into it and Willow knew if she said more, Buffy would kill her.

Fred walked towards Buffy… "Please… can I know…?"

Buffy sighed, "He just thinks it's me getting married, not that I'm planning the event…"

"Ah…" Fred gasped, "then GO… Leave… go tell him it's not you…"

"We still have the reception and the dance and…" Buffy explained.

"I have Willow…" Fred cut her off, "look… I'm a hopeless romantic… and if you go after this man and it somehow turns into happily ever after… I expect a wedding invitation…" she smiled at her practically shooing her off.

Buffy hesitated for about a second, but when the remembrance of his smile and the smoldering gaze of his auburn colored eyes came to mind… it snapped her into action and she hugged both Will and Fred…

"Thank you…" she grinned, "I'm… I'm gonna…"

"Go!" Fred and Will practically yelled.

She nodded and ran out of there… she quickly hailed a cab and off to the airport she was.

/

Booth paid the cab driver as he got his luggage and threw over his shoulder… He was still in shock… _at her wedding_, really… she'd probably had a boyfriend or something back home, and possibly picked up were they left off when she got back.

The words resounded in his head and the thought of her in a wedding gown was causing a stabbing pain in his heart that he couldn't shake. He needed to desperately dull the pain… a bar, he thought, he needed a bar right now.

As he made his was to through the airport, he finally spotted a sports bar. He took a seat at one of the bar stools by the TV, trying to forget that he'd come all the way out here only to be disappointed.

Why had he waited? He thought, she was worth every risk and pain that could possibly come his way. He shook his head, it was because he loved her… he felt it unfair to make her stay or come back to Washington just because he didn't want to leave his son's side. Her life was here… in LA… he wanted to not be selfish.

But with the strong connection that they shared didn't he owe him at least an explanation… for him to hear it from her directly why she'd led him on knowing that she had someone waiting for her at home?

At that moment the bartender set a cup of water by him while asking him for his order. As he ordered his drink and took hold of the glass of water he thought… I'm already here, might as well confront her about these heartbreaking news.

So he cancelled his order, though the pain would still be present, but he didn't want to be under the influence when he spoke to her. As he rushed with his bag back to catch a cab… he noticed from a far a wedding announcement on a newspaper stand. It had Buffy's picture on it... so he walked over and picked it up…

It read… _One of the most important events of the season… Winifred Burkle and well known lawyer, Wesley Wyndam-Price… tie the knot this Saturday, May 28 at 12:00pm at the Downtown St. Michael's Cathedral._

Then… at the bottom of the article was a small footnote that read, _the event is being arranged by the prestigious occasion planners at Summers Event Coordinators, under the supervision of Elizabeth Summers… _and there it was, a small picture of _her_.

Seeley… he thought, how could you have been so stupid… could it be that she's not the one getting married? But then why had the receptionist said…

"It doesn't matter…" he said to himself, "I need to find her…"

/

Buffy was tapping her foot in the cab as the traffic in LA was a night mare… what if she didn't reach him? What if she didn't make it on time?

No… she thought, I'll get there, I'll get there… I have to get there…

The moment she could spot the airport she paid the driver and ran towards the entrance… she just couldn't wait any longer. Willow had text her that the only flight that was leaving within the next half hour was at the American Airlines, so she ran to the counter asking if one Seeley Booth had checked in.

They were refusing to give her any information and she was getting frustrated… she decided to just buy a ticket, just so that she could get past security and look for him. The moment she got her ticket she began to make her way towards the gate when she noticed the cutest looking guy staring at her in shock from a distance…

Buffy felt her lips curve into a smile at laying eyes on him again. She hadn't known how much she missed him until he was right here in front of her and she could feel how empty she'd been since they'd last seen each other. Her heart accelerated as she walked tentatively towards him, she wanted to run into his arms, but with the knowledge of what he thought he knew, it was probably best not to.

Booth was stunned… she was here…? at the airport…? why? How could she have even known to come look for him? How could she be aware that… _focus_… he thought, who cares… she's _here_…

As he saw her walking towards him, he began to walk to her as well. There was an urge of wanting to dash to her side and hug her forever, never letting her go. His heart was overflowing with emotion, he knew he loved her but her presence was making it hard to even stand. Her contagious smile made his lips grin as they were finally before the other…

"Buffy…" "Booth…" they said at the same time; then they sort of giggled remembering the crucial information that needed to be cleared up.

"Booth…" she breathed more seriously, "Me… I'm not… what they told you… what you think you heard… It's not what you… I mean…" why couldn't she get the words out, he made her feel so nervous.

He cupped her cheek at the sight of her nervousness, then smiled, "You're not getting married…?" he deduced, voicing it for her.

"No!" she said in a hurry, "I have client that…"

She never got to finish the sentence as pretty much when the word No left her mouth he'd pulled her to him and began kissing her desperately. She was caught by surprise but the moment their lips had touched, it was like her body responded to him immediately. He'd slipped his hand towards her lower back pulling her close, and she'd quickly molded her body to his wrapping her arms around his neck while tippy toeing herself up to him, to deepen the kiss…

When they reluctantly pulled their lips apart, they remained with their foreheads pressed together… eyes closed. Basking in each other's presence…

"I am so in love with you that I can hardly function, Booth…" murmured Buffy; unknown to her she'd said it out loud.

Booth stiffened and opened his eyes to gaze at her closed ones, she looked so content. He'd been taken because that's how he felt about her, but hadn't expected for her to feel the same. I mean they had a connection, he knew that much was true, but it pleasantly surprised him for her to feel the same.

At his rigid form Buffy opened her eyes to realize she'd voiced her feelings out loud…

"I… I'm…" she fumbled for an explanation.

"I'm in love with you too…" he muttered smiling.

Buffy pulled him down for yet another passionate kiss… If it weren't for the fact that they were out in public, she'd want to take him to the nearest place with a bed, and have him take her needy self at the now.

She moaned pleasurably as the kiss was escalating rapidly, he groaned at her reaction to him… knowing all too well what this was doing south of his body. They needed to stop this PDA pronto… he pulled back gazing at her with restraint lust…

"Your place…?" he asked hoarsely.

"It's about ten minutes away, but I have to get back to the wedding…" she breathed panting slightly.

He grinned devilishly, "We're just going to drop my stuff…" he said.

God… the grin that curved his lips, was making her weak at knees and she was sure there was no way that they'd go by her place and just drop off his stuff…

"Okay…" she agreed smiling as he laced his fingers through hers and they headed to the door for another cab.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello wonderful readers... I was SO excited that you loved the last chapter as much as I LOVED writing it. Though I have to admit now I'm a little insecure about you guys liking this one. Anyways... I'm sure we all know that there has always been sexual tension between these two, so I couldn't go through with this story without a little SMUT ;) Actually it makes up a lot of the chapter so I hope it's okay and no one gets offended. Though if you'd rather skip it... I marked the no SMUT zone with a (/*_*) though be warned it won't be much.**_

_**Please let me know your thoughts :) They make my day... Enjoy and this fic will probably now be a M rating.**_

* * *

Chapter 11

The cab was pulling up into some private properties as Buffy told the cab driver the number of her beach house. Booth had been torturing her the whole way to her place… he kept gracing his hand from her knee to her inner thigh softly…

The one time he got close to touching her where she throbbed for attention, her hand had snapped to his thigh… gripping it tightly. She was gazing at him with lustfully questioning eyes. He returned a devilish grin that spread through his luscious lips in promise of satisfying her every desire, which only made her throb even more for him. At that moment, she happened to gaze down between his legs at his manly bulge and was rewarded with a pleasant view of his proud arousal.

Booth noticed her stare down at him and the moment she realized how much he wanted her, she unconsciously bit her lip in a manner that he felt his member twitch in lustful response. His hand crept closer to her core under her dressy skirt… skimming at the edge of her panties and she swore she could come from the teasing itself.

The sensation was so intense; she actually bit her tongue to hold back a moan. She closed her eyes as she imagined him touching her and her breathing became ragged as she let her hand trail close to his member but not actually touching it.

If he wanted to play the teasing game… so could she. The fact that the driver could catch them at any second… made it that much more exciting than it probably was, but the rush was amazing as their hunger seemed to spiral uncontrollably.

The cab suddenly came to a halt and they practically ran out of the vehicle… Booth grabbed his luggage and tossed a couple of bills to the driver not even glancing to see how much he'd given him. All he wanted was to get inside and posses what he wanted to be his and had been haunting his dreams for the longest month of his life…

She had pulled out her keys to open the door when she unexpectedly gasped at Booth's firm arousal nudging at her behind as he hugged her by the waist to his body… He was nibbling and kissing at her earlobe creating a trail down her neck; his hot breath tickling at her making her so distracted… that she dropped the keys murmuring…

"Booth…" breathlessly…

He chuckled bending down to pick them up… she was about give him a scolding look when on his way up, he caressed his way up her legs, spinning her around to face him, kissing her thoroughly… eliciting a loud moan from her lips…

"God Buffy…" he groaned.

Booth had pinned her against the door as he expertly put the key in the lock and turned it open…

God! There was so much power in his longing… They had quickly stepped inside, Booth dropping his luggage as she tossed her purse somewhere. This isn't what Booth had in mind when making love to her for the first time, but the hunger that burned in him was more than he could control. They fumbled with each other's clothes as they kissed desperately hanging on to each other like a life line.

He stripped most of her clothes until she stood bare in lingerie, thigh highs, and heels… she made a move to remove them but he shook his head in no. He pulled her by the neck to him again for a fervent kiss and began to make his way down her body… tenderly biting at her skin while sucking on the perfect pressure points of her breasts. He wanted to taste every inch of her body like there was no tomorrow.

Buffy's whimpers were making him tremble for release, but he wanted to discover and take his time, though he wasn't sure how long he was going to last as he was impossibly hard. And the way his name rolled from her tongue had him feeling like a sixteen year old boy, ready to burst in his pants.

"Bedroom…?" he asked in a hoarsely whisper, mustering up restraint.

She practically ripped his shirt off as his pants pooled at his ankles and when the right angle offered her his skin, she was kissing and nipping lightly. His lustful grunts encouraged her to continue as the sound was making her body respond in waves of delicious anticipation. She wanted him so bad it was getting painful.

"Can't… wait… that… long…" she moaned between kisses, hooking a leg around his waist pulling him closer.

_Good God he loved this woman…_ he was thankful her desire for him was as strong as the one he held for her because he wasn't sure how long he could have held back. So with the go ahead she voiced… he gripped her by the thighs, setting her on the nearby table as she quickly released him from his boxers and guided him into her waiting core…

The moment they connected, they both cried out each other's names at the amazing feeling of the other. He filled her so fully and perfect… she'd never felt such satisfaction in all her life. She needed him to move though…

Her inviting folds were gripping at him hard and he struggled to keep his climax at bay. She was writhing against him and he gripped her tighter to keep her from moving… he wanted them both to enjoy this moment as much as possible…

She wasn't sure how she knew, but she understood what he was doing so she stopped her moving and brought his lips to hers slowly, taking her time in thoroughly sweeping his mouth. She was rolling her tongue in his massaging it, thrusting into his mouth like she wanted him to do so elsewhere. She swallowed his pleasure groans at her tender ministrations. She caressed the soft hair at the nape of his neck, then whispered in his ear…

"I need you to move… Booth please…" she begged.

He grinned at her plea as she continued to breathe down his ear; he then began to pull and thrust slowly into her, little by little… but powerfully. Her tongue darted out to graze at his skin, matching his motions. The slow pace didn't last too long, though, as the fire that brewed between them rapidly erupted and soon he was plunging into her... and she happily matched his thrusts to reach the awaited point of ecstasy that they both knew they'd experience.

With the cry of each other's names… the both came simultaneously, enjoying the feel of the amazingly strong spasms, that coursed through their bodies like an electrical current attracting two entities that belonged together.

"I love you…" she said truthfully, green eyes sparkling with conviction.

Never in his life had he heard or seen that kind of intensity in three little words… his whole being was reacting to her, and not just physically. He felt such joy and peace that he could not even put it into words.

As he swept her hair off her face, he spoke softly, _"I love **you**…"_ and didn't realize how much those words rang true, until he was telling her as they gazed deep in each other's eyes. So many failed relationships and loves where he'd thought he'd meant them to be true, but none of them compared an ounce to what he felt for the petite woman in his arms.

Buffy shivered as the intense moment slowly passed and a breeze kind of enveloped their naked sweat covered forms. He hugged her to his body to provide some heat then kissed her tenderly… The kiss was beginning to make her melt against him again and as he picked up on her arousal, he grew instinctively against her.

Today was going to be a day to make up for all the time they'd spent apart, taking full advantage of the other… Her lips stretched in a sweet smile as she removed herself from him to lead him to her bedroom. He closed the door behind him and sauntered off towards her… He was going to make sure to take his time this time around, giving every inch of her body a pleasure she'd never forget.

Which is how they spent the rest of the day… making true, passionate love… to each other…

**/*_***

Buffy stirred in bed and felt an arm tighten around her… she smiled as she remembered the day before. Booth seemed to be completely asleep and unaware that he'd began to nuzzle between her shoulder blades and place small kisses up to her neck… A sensation of contentment passed through her; she couldn't believe the kind of craze that this man brought out in her for him.

She glanced at the time, it was about 4:00am and for some reason she'd awoken… she silently slipped out of his grip, tied her robe around her, and picked up her cell phone to scan for messages. She smiled at Willow's text…

[ I assume everything went **more** than well ;) ]

[ I want details *wink, wink* –W ]

She glanced back at the bed to see a deeply resting Seeley Booth… God he looked sexy… the sheets were wrapped around him covering up to right under his belly button, showing a very deliciously marked chest. Just the sight of him made her skin feel hot… she shook her head as if trying to get a hold of herself and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He probably needed his rest, not only had it been a stressful day but he'd used up all his stamina on her.

/

Booth had been experiencing pleasant dreams of having a family with Buffy including everything that that entailed, when after a moment he got the feeling of emptiness creep up on him and began to relive memories of his past that he'd wished remained buried…

His proposal to Rebecca…

_Me being pregnant doesn't guarantee you my hand in marriage Booth…_ -Rebecca said and then continued…

_I love you, I do… but I'm not ready. I **am** having this child and I won't prevent you from being a father, but I can't be your wife…_

His failed gamble on Bones…

_Can we still work together? _– Brennan asked_  
_

_Yeah..._ – Answered Booth_  
_

_Thank you._

_But I gotta move on. You know, I gotta find someone who's, who's gonna love me in ... thirty years, or forty or fifty.  
_

_I know._

His proposal to Hannah…

_I uh… Marry me, I want you to be my wife…_ - Booth asked.

_I love you… I really do, I'm just not the marrying kind…_ - Hannah answered.

_**"I am**_…" though, he thought.

Booth felt a pain tighten in his chest and he woke with a scare… he glanced at the side of the bed that Buffy should be lying in, and her missing form made his heart twinge in fear. Was he destined to repeat the same outcome over and over again…?

The words Sweets had once told him now came forward in his head…

_I don't want to be your age and wind up like you…_

He shook his head, things are different… He knew they were different, but after three failed attempts at forever… why _should_ this be different. Why was he doubting now…? Buffy had proven she was singular. Should he take the plunge again and propose to her or should he settle for the perfectness they seemed to have in the moment and just go with it…

The truth was… that the previous women before her had damaged him immensely. He wasn't even sure if his instincts were right anymore and if he got rejected again… he knew he wouldn't survive it. The last one almost killed him but it seemed that just at the moment he'd been ready to give up… _she'd_ waltz into his life, completely rescuing him from dying of hopelessness.

"Buffy…?" he called about the room but no response came. He slipped his pajama bottoms and was about to head out of the bedroom to look for her, when he noticed the figure of someone out on the balcony. He got closer to watch her sip from a mug calmly as the sun was begging to rise.

There was something spectacular about this moment… like they'd at some point stood in the midst of such crystalline weather in love…

Booth felt his insecurities leave his body as he admired her standing near the railing, her hair moved in the slow breeze, her skin glowed, and she seemed to be just as enthralled in the weather as he was with her.

He moved the curtain aside and slid the glass door open to join her… her eyes were closed as she basked in the warm weather of the beach when she felt strong arms encircle her. She hummed her approval and snuggled closer into his toned bare chest… he held her to him as the last of his horrible nightmares left his mind. They just fit and made sense, like if they were made for each other.

Booth finally loosened his grip on her to face him… he stared intently into her eyes and when a smile broke through her lips, he brought her chin up to him for a greeting kiss; when they pulled apart, he kept his forehead pressed to hers as she whispered… "Morning…"

His deep chocolate brown eyes burned into her… the rise of the sun somehow signaled for a new beginning, and his tongue tinged with the question that plenty of times had left his lips but to no positive avail…

So without hesitation, like it was not the biggest deal in the world, he held his breath and questioned with a whisper back…


	12. Chapter 12

_**So glad that you guys loved the last chapter as much as I loved writing it... I really love this chapter too, but I'm a little apprehensive as to what you'll think of it, so please let me know what you think. I more then love and cherish every single one of your reviews. I take them to the heart :) honestly. Anyway... enough of my blabbing and onto the expected chapter.**_

_**Thank you for reading and please review :)**_

* * *

Chapter 12

"Are you happy…?" he smiled questioning nervously. His original question… just quite not ready to come out.

She cocked her head to the side looking at him like that was an odd question to ask, and just when she about to inquire what he meant, he added…

"With me, I mean…"

Buffy opened her mouth to say something when he continued…

"I know technically we haven't known each other that long for you know the answer, so I guess what I'm trying to say is…" he paused, "do I seem like the man that you'd see a future with…?"

Buffy stared at him with such devotion… even with that perfect gaze that said if there was a safe place for him in the world, it was right there with her. His eyes blazed with apprehension, uncertainty, and hope as he waited for her answer…

"Truth?" she questioned him.

"Please…" he nodded now stepping a little away from her, but not letting her hands go. Her response could very much possibly make them or break them, and the anxiety he was feeling at knowing that this was it… had him on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It seemed that with age he'd softened and was probably as emotional as some desperate teenage girl.

It was ridiculous actually, but he turned his attention back to her as she said…

"Yes…" she murmured, "I do… I'd be lying if I said that I haven't wished that you'd allow me to be that woman. This month apart…" her eyes burned with tears, "was the hardest thing I had to bear, which didn't make sense…"

She glanced at the ground as her tears fell; it had hurt… so much to part from him. So much she wasn't sure how she'd functioned since arriving here.

"Hey…" he pulled up her teary face confused by her reaction, "what's with the water works…?" he asked tenderly.

She'd just made him the happiest man in the universe, but the change of mood… had him lost.

"It's just that I know you've been hurt…" she explained, "so why would you bother trying to…"

"_Marry me…!" _he blurted out. How was it that they were _so_ in sync… _so_ connected that she understood his fears like she felt them as her own?

Also... how he had known what she wanted and needed from him, he wasn't sure… but he'd just spontaneously reacted.

And there he was… proposing… again…

"Exactly…" she said, "why would you want to marry _me_?"

He chuckled… of course this situation would only happen to someone like him… why would God make anything easy on him. So he got down on one knee, something he'd lacked in doing in the previous times before and said…

"No…" he rephrased, "Marry _ME!_ I know what you must be thinking…" he went on as he noticed Buffy's shocked expression.

_Had she heard him right?_

"That it's too soon, but I love you and you love me…"

"Yes" she murmured with a smile, when she noticed he was serious.

"… and I've been waiting for my world to feel complete, and _it_ does, with _you_…" he stood up and began to pace slightly.

It was now her turn to laugh, he was so worried about making his case that he hadn't even heard her, "My love… Yes…" she repeated.

"I don't mind spending the rest of my life, getting to know you, so why wait and…"

"Seeley Booth!" she practically yelled.

He stopped abruptly to stare at her as she closed the distance between them wrapping her arms around his neck and pecked him… "Yes… Yes to all of the above, I want to _marry you…_ nothing would make me happier than to be your wife…"

The most wonderful looking smirk curved his lips as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing…

"If it were up to me, I'd marry you right now… on the beach… just you… and me… and the priest…" she continued.

Booth pulled her to him kissing her passionately and said, "Then let's do it…"

"You're a dork…" she joked beaming at him.

"I'm serious…" he said, "who's to stop us from doing what we want when we want it…"

"Seriously…?" she looked at his lit up face as she bit her lip nervously.

Oh god… he was being serious…

He nodded and was about to try to keep on convincing her when she said… "Okay… Lets…"

Booth swiftly picked her up, Buffy wrapping her legs around him giggling, as he took her back inside saying, "Then let's celebrate in bed future _Mrs. Seeley Booth_…"

She laughed as he tossed them both on the bed… pressing himself on her, taking her lips while quickly ridding themselves of their minimal bed clothes…

/

A couple of hours later… freshly clean from the shower and plenty of love making soon after… Buffy and Booth were heading out to meet Willow to give her the great news.

They'd agreed to meet at a nearby coffee shop by the beach, the couple walked in hand in hand, with smiles that stretched to an unnatural excitement that Willow began to think, she knew what she was about to hear…

"Hey Will…" Buffy greeted.

"Buffy…" Willow smiled staring at Booth's presence oddly, "Agent Booth…"

He stepped forward and gave her a hug, "Please… Just Booth…"

"Okay…" Willow said warily… They seemed so on edge, that they were making _her_ feel uncomfortable, "So what's…"

"We're getting married!" Buffy said not being able to wait anymore.

"Ah!" Both girls screamed…

"Oh my god…" Willow reached for Buffy for a hug; "Congratulations…" she hugged Booth also.

"Thanks…" Buffy said; she wasn't sure that the magnitude of the moment had completely settled in, but this was sure starting to make her realize exactly what they were getting into.

Seeley smiled then when he felt his phone buzz… he glance at the screen and smiled…

"I gotta take this…" he smiled pulling Buffy into a kiss, "I'll be right outside…"

She nodded as her and Willow needed to discuss the things that needed to be taken care of now while Booth went outside to answer his call.

"Jared…" he said.

"_Hey Booth, what's with the million phone calls, are you okay, is something…?"_

"I'm getting married…" he interrupted.

There was silence at the end of the line, Jer knew Hannah had said no, but had she changed her mind, how could he ask…

"_OH…"_ he said, _"So who's the lucky lady…?"_ he said trying to keep the mood light.

He laughed, "Buffy…"

"_You're serious…?" _he questioned a little surprised.

"Yes…" Booth answered unable to keep that huge smile from his face.

"_Whe… how?"_ Jer was trying to piece this together.

"Not sure how it happened… I just know I love her like I never had for anyone before and she feels the same about me and I proposed this morning and she said yes…"

"_Wow…"_ he said, but what else could he say… he was thrown.

"Yeah…" he said, "Anyways… we're getting married tonight so I wanted to know what the possibilities of you attending the wedding were?"

"_Tonight?"_ he paused, _"What's the rush…?"_

"No rush… we just don't want to wait… So can you? I'd like you to be my best man…"

"_I… uh… sure… would be honored… Let me get all packed up, see when the soonest flight leaves and I'll call you from the airport?"_

"Great… Can't wait…" he said and hung up.

He smiled as he gazed inside the shop to see how truly ecstatic Buffy really was… Her and Willow were looking through some paper work, writing stuff down like they were on a mission.

Then it suddenly hit him… a ring… he hadn't thought about the ring… he walked back inside and smiled, "So I have to go… take care of something… I…"

"Would you prefer we dress, you know beachy, or do you want a typical black tux thing of a deal…?" she completely ignored him.

He smiled at her excitement, "By the beach… won't it be hot?"

"Yes…" Will said nodding.

"Right…" Buffy thought for a moment, "okay well we can go with a like a Hawaiian style simple dress for me, lose dressy shirt and shorts for you… or semi-formal dress for me and sexy formal suit for you but perhaps no tie…?"

"Actually…" he reconsidered, "If it's okay with you… I have my Sergeant uniform, it's our formal wear from the service… it's what I would like to be dressed in. I always thought I'd get married in it…"

She beamed at him tenderly, "Okay…" she pulled him into a hug and gave a long lingering kiss, "call me…"

"Huh?" he asked.

"You said you have to take care of something… so go… just call me…" she grabbed his phone to make sure her number was in there, and then gave it back.

"As soon as I have the Priest and Justice of the Peace set up, I'll call you…" she handed him a key and said, "key to the beach house…"

Booth quickly pecked her on the cheek and said, "I love you…"

"I love you…" she answered, "now go…" and soon he was out of there.

/

Buffy and Willow were at the Summers Offices celebrating as the other girls brought in champagne to commemorate the awesome news. The other planners suddenly started asking when and how they met, how long they'd dated and such… and was surprised to find out that they were genuinely happy and not questioning the small time between her and her beau. They were being very supportive…

She guessed it also helped that they'd done so many weddings with so many different scenarios, that they'd seen and heard it all.

"So how many guests are talking about…?"

"What about a reception…?"

"and the hall…?"

"What kind of flowers are we thinking…?"

"What are your colors…?"

"Girls…!" Buffy stopped them, "It's just going to be me, him, the priest… my maid of honor…" she glanced at Willow who had excitedly accepted, "I think his best man… and that's it…"

She drank some more champagne, "Simple… intimate…" she explained as she glanced at the time, it was now 9:30am and if they wanted their ceremony at sunset which was somewhere between 6 and 7 in the afternoon… she needed to hurry.

"In fact, ladies… thanks for the drink, but I gotta go find me a dress… Willow…" she gestured her to get going with her as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Willow turned to the girls, "I don't care what Buffy says, I know she wants the big wedding thing… it's been her dream and we're going to pull it off…"

They all nodded excitedly and arranged to keep in touch through texts. As Will left behind Buffy… they all distributed their duties and got to work. They'd pull off a wedding in a month, why couldn't they pull it in… 8 hours… after all; they did this for a living.

/

Booth gazed at the perfect ring… it was a princess cut diamond set on a titanium band, adorned with two smaller diamonds by the sides. It was from a collection called Past, Present, and Future… which couldn't have fit them more perfectly. The design on the band made it seem as if it was plated with diamonds all around, but it was the vintage design that gave it that perfect look. It was flawless…

He quickly purchased it and put it in his pocket… just as his phone rang. He pulled his phone out and froze for a minute as the name Temperance Brennan flashed on the screen…

"Bones…" he answered.

"_Hey Booth… how's vacation? I hadn't heard from you, so I thought I'd check in… see how you're doing…"_

He remained quiet, how could he tell her his news without it seeming like he was rubbing it in.

"_Booth?"_ she questioned when she heard nothing.

"Hi… sorry, I'm here… I uh… it's been good considering I've been here about two days an a half…"

"_Good…"_ she said there was another awkward silence and she knew something was up, _"What's going on Booth… whatever it is, just… tell me…"_

He cleared his throat, "I uh… I'm getting married, Bones… tonight…"

"_Whoa... wow… congratulations…"_ she attempted to put excitement in her tone as her heart felt like it was crumbling into a million little pieces.

"Thanks…" he answered.

"_So… that soon, huh? What about Parker…?"_ she was trying to make comfortable conversation.

"I'd love more than anything to have him here but I don't think Rebecca will agree…"

"_Course…"_ she understood_, "so you're not doing it big I presume…"_

"No… just the required people, her, me, Jer, and Willow…"

Brennan needed to get off the phone before her voice revealed her emotional turmoil, _"Well… I'll be sorry I missed it, but my best wishes to you both…"_

"Thanks, Bones… and I know this is odd but I honestly wished I had my best friend, my partner by my side, even the squints I'll miss having here…" he said honestly. She'd become such an important part of his life that regardless of their history, it felt wrong not having her present as also the rest of their group, who'd become close.

"_I'll tell them…"_ she said, _"I gotta go…"_ he voice faltering at the end.

"Okay, bye…" and there was just a click on the other side.

/

Brennan set her phone down on her desk and practically ran to the bathroom… once inside she locked the door and allowed herself to fall apart. Maybe she wasn't allowed to feel pain considering she was the one that pushed him away, time and time again until she'd been successful, but she couldn't help it.

She loved him… so much… and she'd lost her chance. There was nothing else to it… for all she knew, she'd die alone and she probably deserved it. After a moment, pulling herself together… she got an idea.

She got out of the bathroom, heading to her office… she scanned through her contacts and when she found what she was looking for, she dialed…

"Marcus… I need a favor…" she said into the line, "I need the use of a private plane to be booked to LA as soon as possible…" there was a pause, "Great, call me when it's ready to go…" she nodded, "Thanks old friend… I owe you greatly…"

She didn't plan to go, but that didn't mean that the rest of their friends shouldn't be present. This was the only gift that she could actually give him.

Now one more call she thought dialing quickly… "Hi… Rebecca…? It's Temperance Brennan…"

* * *

_**One last note... I mentioned in my other story that I had been bummed about the reviews I got and one of you, one of my favorite reviewers, took it as if it was their own fault. So since I couldn't PM you, I just wanted to say that yes... yours was partly one them, but in my other fics there were also some others... they just kind of happened at the same time so that's why I was bummed. But anyway, I just wanted to say that I do agree with you... praising and coddling doesn't lead to greatness, so I appreciate your thoughts. So please know that and I wouldn't want you to stop reviewing just because I'm a little sensitive.**_

_**ALL my reviews obviously matter, which is why they affect me. So thank you for all of you who take the time. It's what inspires me to write and please you. Okay.. enough of me and please Review...**_

_**XOXO**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello my favorite people in the whole world :) SO... very sorry it took me longer than expected to update, but the story sort of took a different turn from what I had previously planned. Hope you're not disappointed and know that it is longer than I expected so I had to sort of cut it here and THEN I'll post the next part. Those of you knowing about the service and stuff, I know that probably the army doesn't have an awesome HOT uniform like the marines do, BUT David looks SO good in it, I just had to make him wear it... so just go with me on that, kay?**_

_**PLEASE review and let me know what you think. I will always be thankful of you reviews so please do :)**_

* * *

Chapter 13

Willow was sitting at the hair dressers, two hours later after finding the perfect dress, as Buffy insisted that they at least get their hair done. Buffy hadn't been overjoyed at the fact that Willow seemed absolutely attached to her phone… constantly scanning, messaging, and taking phone calls away from her on the most special day of her life. But she'd assured her that she just had some personal things to take care of and unfortunately it wasn't something that could wait.

Luckily Willow had been able to keep her and the girl's plans under wraps…

Taking a moment for herself to finally think as Buffy was taken away to a different area, she thought of the events that had transpired leading up to this moment.

From Sunnydale to LA California and all the way out there to Washington were finally Buffy had been right all along… the bond that bound them together had been as strong as she'd known and it had actually brought them together at the perfect instance in their life.

Willow smiled to herself… though now she wondered how much of her magic had actually been true identity living in this dimension and how much of it had been made up. She could still recall all of her past life's history as Willow from Sunnydale, but she also clearly had memories of growing up here in this dimension as Willow from LA… childhood, teenage years, college… all up until she and Buffy had decided to partner up and open an event planning business. It wasn't until being confronted with Angel's, well Booth's presence that her old life or past life or whatever, had come flooding forward.

Planning Wesley's and Fred's wedding had been very much awkward because she'd wanted to joyously yell at them that they were _there_… _together_, and she wanted to hug her friends, but it was inappropriate as it was obvious that they, for sure, didn't remember.

And now the scariest thought of all… could things really be this simple. She wasn't sure how much time Angel, GOD _Booth_-she corrected herself, and Buffy actually took to find each other, but they sure as hell were speeding through it, which they deserved considering that he'd lived four centuries and Buffy with her evolving slayer gifts had lived one on her own. Will could tell that that was the reason, before Booth appeared that is, that she'd pushed Buffy to find a man but when he finally did appear she wanted to yell at them to just be together now.

That month that Buffy and Booth had spent apart she'd wanted to beat them senseless because they were wasting all _too human_, valuable time… that they'd waited _forever_ to _get_, even if it was unknown to them.

As the Rosie put the last of touches to her now pulled up hair-due she allowed the question that had been haunting her, breach into her consciousness…

_When or are they ever going to remember who they were and what they meant to each other?_

Just then she saw it… what she needed to do… it just clicked… two rings, two wedding bands, bewitched to show them who they were…

_Were_ their hearts to want it? The spell would unleash revealing to them their past lives to each other. She smiled… it's perfect.

She could picture it in her mind… the faint shadow of a fire imprint on the inside of the bands of two hands holding a heart with a crown… as it disappears gradually into the rings… as the word _Claddagh_ fade away in the back of her mind.

/

Booth had pulled up to LAX Airport to pick up his uniform and his brother. He'd called one of his buddies to pick his uniform and had have it shipped on a flight out of Washington to him as soon as possible and coincidently they'd both arrived at the same time.

He'd just picked up his package from the gate when he noticed his brother heading his way with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Seeley…" Jared waved as he approached.

Booth went up to him and gave him a hug, "You know I hate being called by my first name…" he accused.

"Yeah well that's why it's so fun…" he grinned.

"So…" Jer started, "where are we headed to? I made a reservation at a nearby hotel not knowing…"

"Don't think it'll be necessary but we'll see…" Booth smirked back as they headed out for the exit. Willow had apparently gotten a hold of his number and texted him that she'd give him the details soon. He'd figured Buffy would be the one doing that but maybe she was too busy getting everything set for this evening.

/

The plane had just landed and Brennan wasn't pleased with the idea that Angela had guilt her into coming. She'd told her friend that it wasn't a good idea… she wasn't sure if it was because she was scared of having an episode of jumping from the audience when the priest would question if someone had any objections or for them to forever hold their peace?

Brennan was starting to think that she'd be that crazy person standing to voice her objection. The other… the more reasonable side of her, understood that there were only so many chances that life was going to give her and she'd missed them all.

It didn't matter that he was marrying someone that he'd practically just met, or that she didn't even know this girl, what mattered was that he believed that he loved her… and that he believed that she returned that love but most importantly… unlike the rest of the women in Booth's life including her, she was the one to have said yes without worry or reservation.

Booth deserved that… he deserved the unconditional, unquestioning love of a woman willing to give that and put him first. She didn't know this woman… but the fact that she'd said yes to him already spoke volumes of her understanding of the man that is Seeley Booth.

Her heart clenched painfully yet again for the thousandth time since Booth had told her the news… she was torn… was she going to be a good partner and friend and wish him well, or was she going to let her heart actually for once take over and do something that she might just regret.

"Dr. Bones…" Parker pulled at her hand excitedly, "we're here!"

Brennan glanced at Parker with a smile… she'd never really considered having children, but the thought of having Booth's child had been something she couldn't believe actually brought a smile to her face. That… was now not a possibility. She'd been surprised Rebecca had agreed to allow Parker to come, she'd been prepared to fly them both but to her surprise… she'd seen a flicker of disappointment in her face at the news. Similar to what she felt she'd look like if she let her feelings show.

"Come on, come on, come on Dr. Bones…" Parker tugged at her.

"Sweetie…" Angela raised an eyebrow at her, "you ready…?"

_No_, she thought, "Yes…" she said standing up while allowing Parker to lead the way.

/

Willow glanced at her phone once more as it started buzzing incessantly… she received a river of texts all with the word DONE and a smiley face next to it. She grinned; maybe I'd be a good idea to add that to their business card logos… _We specialize in rush weddings!_ She giggled… yeah right… Buffy would have a fit and it was just downright stressful though the charge for rushing was well worth it afterward.

Buffy walked around the mirror length keeping Willow and her apart as they'd been getting their hair done… asking…

"So what do you think?" Buffy said standing in front of her… her hair was all in waves of loose curls, swept up low in the back of her head, with a side very elegant flowery crystal bead clip. A couple of strands were left free to frame her face perfectly…

"Wow…" was all Willow could say.

"Just what I was going for…" she grinned happily back, "just because it'll just be the four of us doesn't mean that I shouldn't look my best." She added.

Willow rolled her eyes at her playfully, her hair just being done too, "We should probably get going… time is passing us by quickly and we have an altar to get you too."

Buffy took in the time sort of panicking, "God it's close to five…" she pointed out.

"Yup…" Will acknowledged, "but we're making good time, we should just hurry home…"

"Okay…" Buffy agreed as they collected their stuff to be on their way.

/

Buffy and Willow were pulling up to the private sector of where her beach house was located when she noticed there were way too many cars around. What the hell could be going on? She wondered.

They stepped out of the cab and as Buffy was about to open the door with her keys… she heard way too many voices coming from the inside, so she twisted the knob giving Willow an odd look as she just smiled from ear to ear. She pushed the door open to reveal a bunch of the girls rummaging around with note pads as they made the final arrangements coming in and out of the back of her beach house all the way down to the sparkling crystalline water.

Buffy gasped, "Willow… did you…?"

She came up behind her pulling her into a side hug as she whispered, "We all did…"

Tears formed in her eyes and she waved her hands in motion not to cry, "You realize I had my make-up professionally done…" she joked.

They both walked towards the back of the house to reveal a trail of magenta roses down what they'd made the passage to the altar. People were apparently still arriving and already seated. At the end of the trail were the altar stood, was a small platform raised enough that it seemed to be on the water. An arch lay on top of it with a sort of small tent decorated with beautiful white and magenta roses all around.

The chairs that made the pathway to the altar were adorned with small pink and white roses and ribbons. Off to the side there seemed to be an open tent were a portable wooden dance floor had been brought, beautiful decorated tables in the shades of her favorite color of pastel pinks and magenta surrounded the floor as caterers seemed to be arriving and a live band was finishing setting up.

She hadn't noticed where the rest of her girls had gone until apparently she was being smothered to death. She squeaked in the embrace… when they let her go she noticed they were all wearing magenta looking dresses in different styles. She was about to question them when they all answered.

"We hope you love it…"

"We know how much you love magenta…"

"What do think of the dresses…"

"We took the liberty…"

"We considered ourselves your fairy godmothers slash bridesmaids…"

"Though you did not ask…" they accused.

Buffy laughed… "I could not have asked for better employees yet greatest friends in the whole wide world…" she admitted, "and had I considered on the big wedding, you _would_ have been bridesmaids…" she returned.

Just then… the front door opened, "Buffy… what in the world…?" Booth began to question with Jared by his side.

Buffy screamed in response to his presence… he wasn't supposed to see her. The girls all surrounded Buffy covering her up as there were things being muttered of what are you doing, close your eyes, don't look, and Willow ran to Booth and turned him around.

The girls rushed Buffy to her bedroom as Willow led Booth in the other direction making sure he wouldn't look back.

"Willow…" he whined as he was being pushed, "what the hell is going…?"

"You know you can't see the bride before the wedding…" she reprimanded.

It finally hit him, "Oh… I didn't see a thing but what is all of this…?"

Once safely in one of the many guest bedrooms Willow stopped and finally noticed the other man in the room. Willow stared at him…

"Um… you're?"

"My brother Jared…" Booth filled in.

"Willow…" she extended her hand to the man, he hadn't had a brother in the other dimension she thought. She shrugged the thought off… that wasn't important now, "pleased to meet you, so you're the best man… wait hadn't we met before…"

"Pleasure… again…" Jer said, "and yes… back with the naval…"

"Dinner ball…" Willow remembered, "that's right… well it's nice to see you again. Ang-Booth… um do you have your uniform thing…" she hoped he hadn't noticed her almost slip up.

He dangled it in front of her…

"Isabel…" Will called as she took it from him and held it out of the room's door.

Someone took it in a flash while yelling, "On it!"

"What?" Booth began to argue, "I need to wear that you know…"

"and you'll get it right back freshly pressed and steamed…" she smiled, "now about your other question… the girls and I put the surprise wedding together for Buffy… _and_ you" she added, "but I mean let's face it. The wedding's about the girl… anyway, Jared…" she turned to him, "Buffy said your tux's hanging in your room and Booth… you should freshen up…chop-chop…"

Jared and Booth both laughed as Will left…

"Woah…" Jer said, "Talk about women on a mission…"

"Yeah…" Booth agreed, "This morning I thought we were going with simplicity and now all I see is the hard work that Buffy's friends have gone through…" he walked towards the window peaking at the outside set up.

Jared's phone then rang and when he noticed who it was he excused himself, "I'm gonna go get ready before I get lynched… be down the hall…" he said as he went answering the phone.

Booth was heading to the bathroom when Willow came back, "Booth?"

"Yeah…" he turned around.

"One quick thing… can I see your hand…" he eyed her wearily but put out his hand out to her. She measured precisely with her eyes and said, "Kay thanks…" and walked out.

He looked after her leaving form puzzled… Well alright then, he thought and returned to his previous task.

/

Jared hanged up the phone and he didn't know how much the fact that Temperance had flown pretty much the whole Jeffersonian staff to Booth's impromptu wedding, should he tell his brother about. This was not so much for the group being there, but Brennan herself… everyone knew of their partner relationship… the feelings that were unacted upon and the obvious chemistry that lingered.

Does Buffy even know about this woman? He wondered… well maybe he would just have to find out. Buffy's his friend after all… He'd just finished dressing and was stepping out of his room to find Buffy, when he ran into Booth.

Booth was already dressed in his formal wear… and he looked like he belonged to the handsome marines…

"Jer…" Booth said extending his hands out in a look at me kind way, "do I look…?"

"Perfect, brother…" Jer said, he was about to ask his brother if Buffy knew about Bones when he heard him say…

"Bones! Parker? Guys!" excitedly… The rest of the Jeffersonian team trailing behind them… Angela, Hodgins, Camile, Sweets, and a couple of the interns. Parker ran to his father's arms as he approached picking him up, hugged Bones and the rest of them as they stepped closer to congratulate him, Brennan soon just fell behind and watched from a far.

The man was a vision in that outfit… it did strange things to her body; it was reacting too vividly to him. Something told her… she wasn't going to be able to go through with this, _this_ being to watch him marry someone else.

Jared was the only one to catch Bones' smoldering look… "Why don't you guys get settled outside…" Jer interrupted the crowd, "there's like a whole wedding actually going on… we're starting any minute…"

"Ooh… I forgot something…" Booth said running back to the room, tugging Parker behind him… Jer went off right behind him and Brennan before following Booth discretely she headed to where there were girls chatting away in pink dresses to take a peek at the bride. She was curious… curious of the woman who'd turned Booth's world… upside down.

The time was upon them and Booth had barely acknowledged her with a slight hug just like everyone else.

/

Brennan headed back in the direction Booth had gone and caught what seemed like the end of an argument…

"Buffy knows of _her_ **Jared**… I'm not hiding anything…" Booth said.

"You just have to understand that Buffy's a really good friend of mine **Seeley**… I'm just looking out for her, I care for her like a sister and even though you're my blood brother, I _will_ kick your ass if your hurt her."

They both laughed at that…

"No, seriously though…" Jer said, "all joking aside… tell me there's nothing left in you for _any_ other woman that's not Buffy…"

"There isn't…" Booth said without hesitation, "I know you think it's too soon, I could tell by your tone when I called you, but…" he paused, "I don't know how to tell you how she makes me feel and how deeply I feel my love for her is…"

He shook his head…

"I love her with an intensity I didn't even know existed…" he gave his brother a small smile, "I see me getting old with her… her loving me for the next 30, 40, or 50 years… and I don't even think that'll be long enough…" he shrugged.

Jared sighed and nodded walking towards him… "I believe you…" he said laying a hand on his shoulder, "it's just crazy…"

"Irrational?" Booth filled in, "Trust me… I _know_…"

At the last of their words Brennan tried to run from there accidently bumping into Willow… she quickly apologized and continued with the intention to leave but in the end… she joined her colleagues outside, preparing as best as she could now that she'd lost the love of her life.

/

The sun was moving into position to set, the water seemed to sparkle and the light breeze caressed their skin… the melody to announce the bride had arrived began and Buffy descended the stairs of her patio… onto the rose sprinkled carpet… where at the end of the path the man she loved awaited…

Laying her eyes on him made her skin tingle and her stomach flutter in anticipation… there was such a rush of awareness and love that filled her to the point she thought she might actually explode… God and that marine looking outfit fit him SO good she absentmindedly ran her tongue over lips…

Booth heard the music play… Jared and Parker both by his side… Willow reaching them as Buffy appeared from within the house as she began to move towards him… His breath caught… She looked extraordinary ravishing… she wore a simple white silk, halter top dress… tightly fitted to her hour glass figure… As she walked, the dress hugged at her swaying hips making him slightly groan in eagerness as the small train slid elegantly behind her…

The almost caramel colored curls around her face outlined the brightness of her emerald green eyes into which his locked… both their lips curving into an amorous smile as half of a soul walked to finally meld with its other long lost half…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Wow... :) So... yeah, that definately took longer than I expected. Hope I haven't lost any of my readers... I promise to be better. I didn't think I would like this chapter, but I was pleasantly surprised with the result. ;) I hope you guys love it as much I loved writing it. So please, please review. I love every single one of them- alerts and faves. You guys are awesome!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 14

Brennan stared from her seat at the man she loved… how could she have been so stupid, and stubborn, and just not what he wanted at that time. But he'd told her that she was the one, not in so many words, but under his actions and the way he cared, it had been clear.

What if he was making a mistake? Shouldn't it be her duty as one of his best friends to stop him from committing it?

Buffy and Booth had just finished their vows; the priest was saying the last of the prayers, while asking him to kiss the bride when Brennan jumped up from her seat yelling…

"_NO_!" she cried, _"Booth, don't…" _she approached the podium, tears in her eyes… _"I love you… I. Love. You! Please… let me make it up to you; let me show you that I can be that person… Please…"_ she wept, _"give us a chance and don't marry her…"_

Her heart was pounding as she desperately waited for his answer as she was sure people were gasping and staring at her like she'd lost her mind. But she didn't care… she NEEDED to do something, to stop him, to try and get through to him at least one last time before she really lost him forever.

/

Buffy tenderly placed the platinum wedding band on his finger and looked up to see him grin, his eyes conveying such a deep emotion for her, that she felt her heart accelerate. It fit perfect, she'd had Willow make sure it was the right size and had had it engraved from the inside with both their names.

It was then his turn to place the band on her finger, Jer had given him the ring and she gasped as he placed the most breathtaking engagement ring she'd ever seen on her finger. Their eyes met and she had tears at the corners of her eyes… Booth then turned to his son opening a small black box that Willow had given him as the wedding band… it had been a gift from her to the both of them, which he still could not understand how she'd made sure it would fit with the ring he bought without seeing it. He would have to ask her about that later.

There was such an amazing glow about them… Buffy could feel goosebumps pass through her from the intensity of this moment, and Booth felt his heart practically swell from happiness. They were married…

The priest then said, "Guests and relatives… I give you for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Seeley Booth…" he then turned to Booth, "you may now kiss the bride…" he gestured.

Booth pulled Buffy's tiny form close to his body… his left hand skimming at light material of her back pressing her to him, his other hand creeping to the nape of her neck, their heads tilting slightly, as she melted onto him embracing him with the same desire as their lips met in a soft but powerful kiss. Not wanting to be crude in front of the crowd, he kept tongue action to a minimum, but still humming in blissful satisfaction…

The loud claps and cheering was what snapped Temperance out of her thoughts… for a moment there she thought she'd actually done it… stood up and begged Booth to give her a chance. The cheers had scared her half to death as she realized she'd daydreamed… but it wasn't until Angela asked her if she was okay, that she realized that she'd been crying as intensely as in her dream.

"Just amazingly happy for him…" she lied to her wiping her tears away.

Angela knew that wasn't true, but this was a difficult situation… they'd been great friends, her and Booth, for much too long and she couldn't just not be a part of this after _she_ was the one that turned him down more than once. It wasn't fair to him…

/

Buffy and Booth stood there at the altar for a moment allowing photographs to be taken… she happily realized that most of the people there were her closest friends and the people that she worked with to put together all the events she planned.

Parker, Willow, and Jared were the first to give them their best wishes, then the rest of the crowd starting to come forward to congratulate them. Buffy introduced all of her friends and acquaintances to Booth… as they were slowly trying to make their way to the reception area.

She could see from a far that there was an option between a plate of Grilled Chicken with a white wine cream sauce and mushrooms and a Pot Roast Beef dish in a special brown sauce. Two of her favorites, there were plenty of sides to accompany each dish… the ambience felt right and peaceful as soft music was being played in the background to add to the ocean's scenery.

They were both heading to their table when Booth's friends came up behind them…

"Booth…" Sweets called, Booth and Buffy turned, "Congratulations man…" he opened his hands for a hug, which Booth happily gave; "to both of you…" he added staring at Buffy.

"Thank you…" Buffy smiled

"Yeah…" Booth said, "These are the squints from the Jeffersonian that I had told you about love…" he pulled her by the waist to him, "Sweets, Angela, Hodgins, Bones, and Camille…" he pointed them out.

Camille stepped forward saying, "What he means…" she said giving a look of disapproval, "Is I'm Camille Saroyan, this is Lance Sweets, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Temperance Brennan, and I think Vincent and Wendell are around here somewhere…"

"Pleasure to meet you all…" Buffy smiled sweetly, "Booth has talked a lot about you all…"

"Well that's good…" Cam smiled giving her a hug, "all good stuff, right?"

"Has he really?" Sweets stepped forward embracing her as well, earning a smack from Booth after.

"More like very surprised that he did…" Angela said offering her congratulations.

"I think what we're trying to say is that we're all greatly happy for him…" Hodgins said giving her a slight hug.

There was silence as they all waited for Bones to say something, "Oh… sorry," she smiled nervously, "Congratulations…" Booth took her hug and then she moved to Buffy.

"So how did you guys manage to make out here so fast…?" Buffy inquired.

"Oh…" Cam giggled, "Dr. Brennan here wanted to make sure Booth had his friends by his side…"

"Bones?" Booth questioned…

Brennan gave a weak smile with a slight shrug… like it was no big deal.

"Thank you very much…" Buffy said looking her, then up at him, "I'm sure Booth's excited by the gesture…"

"Touched…" Booth said stepping close to Brennan while giving her a tight long hug, "you're the greatest friend and partner anyone can have…"

"Well…" she said trying to keep her voice strong, "we couldn't have missed it…"

"I'm glad…" Buffy beamed, "would you like to joins us… I'm starved…"

There was light chatter of yes, of course, loved to, and they all headed to grab some plates.

The rest of the night was more than perfect… Buffy and Booth had danced all night long, they'd made the rounds with all the tables, and thanked each and every person there for celebrating this day with them… before the night was over, Willow and the owners of all the companies that had made this night possible, went over to the couple and handed them an envelope.

Buffy took it and began opening it as Booth pulled her into an embrace, setting his chin on her shoulder as she scanned the contents…

It was a hotel room key to one of the most romantic suites you could get in LA, for the whole weekend, food and wine included, with couples's massages as an option. Buffy gasped as Booth let out…

"Now way…"

"Yes way…" Willow said chuckling as Buffy threw herself at her and the rest of her friends.

One the men spoke as they all hugged her, "We were all skeptical about you marrying so suddenly…."

"But he seems like a great man…"

"Truly does…"

"We hope to see you both around more often…"

Booth and Buffy continued to show their gratitude and then the rest of their guests approached saying their goodbyes. The Jeffersonian team had all come to wish them well once more and then they were on their way. Brennan was done with the awkwardness… she'd lost; there was nothing else to it. He seemed more than happy and that was all that mattered.

She'd given him a kiss on the cheek and with it her last goodbye… whatever happened now when he returned to DC, whether he actually returned or not had no pull for them anymore.

/

Buffy and Booth were in their honeymoon suite getting ready for a night that couldn't have come fast enough. It had taken lots of promising and convincing to Parker, that his daddy and step-mommy needed some adult time for themselves just for a short period of time.

Smart little man that he was though had blurted out 'to have the sex' to which he had no clue what it actually was, but knew it was something men and women needed to do. So after some quality time he'd finally agreed to go back with Bones and see them back in Washington in less than a week.

Buffy stared at her in the mirror after the day's events in her lacy white, Victoria Secret lingerie, fixing the bows on her thigh highs. One thing that she made sure she wouldn't over look was her outfit for the wedding night… It was hard to believe that just this morning they'd reconciled, he'd proposed, and now she was Mrs. Elizabeth Booth.

She smiled… she loved it… it had a nice ring to it. Plus something about the fact of being his now made her skin heat in want. She spritzed a little perfume on her cleavage… she'd taken out the pins on her hair so it fell in loose curls, draped her silk robe around her and stepped out of the bathroom…

Booth had put on a song from his favorite band, he'd gone as far as setting petals of roses on the bed, lit a couple of candles… he was about to slip out of his pants when he heard the door open…

He suddenly felt his heart stop at the sight of her and she wasn't even naked yet… _N-a-k-e-d_, he thought, and that made him perk in his pants.

She strutted seductively into the room while saying… "Nice display you got there Mr. Booth…" she was slipping the robe off revealing her outfit to him.

"Wow…" was all he able to get out as he swallowed thickly. He couldn't believe the desire that filled him for her considering the whole previous night and the whole next morning they'd spent it in bed. His heart began to drum incessantly with a brewing passion that only she could make him feel.

"Mrs. Booth…" he drawled at her finally being able to talk as she was before him, rubbing her hips against him enticingly. He groaned from the feel…

"You know…" she whispered against his lips, "the display I was talking about is this one right…" she traced her fingers down his manly bulge, "here…"

Something between a growl and cry of desire escaped his mouth as he pulled her up against him… taking her lips with his as he allowed his tongue to dart into her mouth to possess her passionately… she moaned delighted… the whole night seeing him in that outfit had her imagining getting lost somewhere where she could just take advantage of that body while doing things she would never consider doing to somebody else.

He was attacking her neck now… kissing, licking and nipping lightly as he cupped her breast pulling the material out of the way to twirl that sensitive nub to a firm arousal. Buffy had been more than ready all night and now she was melting with anticipation…

She desperately pulled at his pants trying to get them and his underwear off while saying… "I need to feel you…" her hand wrapped around his firm velvety shaft… stroking it lightly… slowly… she wanted him as needy as she felt…

They were both panting… his expert fingers spreading while touching her moist nether lips and he could have come from the feel… he suddenly picked her up… set her on the bed undressing herself while he slipped out of the pool of clothes at his feet and hovered on top of her…

"I love you wife…" he said with devotion.

"I love you husband…" just then he thrust into her core, relishing the way her muscles tightened invitingly at his member. He'd paced himself… they were both too close to the edge and he wanted to prolong it as much as possible.

That resolve lasted for about a second until his name rolled from her lips in such a magical way that he instinctively pushed and pulled in to her with fervor… the fire being stoked with every touch and hiss from their skins and lips, before they knew it… they both fell over the endless oblivion of ecstasy as they christened the beginning of the rest of their lives…

That's how they spent the rest of the night… making love to each other until they were so completely exhausted that the only thing they could do was curl up and fall as sleep in each other's arms…

/

Buffy felt something she'd just now recognized as being whole… she never believed that there was such a thing, but her feelings for Booth and the way they reflected in his eyes felt nothing short of perfection. She sighed happily… she wished she could thoroughly understand how it was that this man owned her heart, body, and soul…

With those last thoughts, she drifted off to sleep…

Booth pulled Buffy's body closer to his… he knew this was heavenly bliss on earth. In his arms lay the woman he loved, he didn't know how but somehow he felt a little cheated that he hadn't met her sooner yet, was SO happy that she _was_ now. As he spooned her from behind and their left hand fingers intertwined… he glanced at their wedding bands…

He grinned, God, would he ever get tired of calling her his wife…? Probably not, he thought…

It had been fate…he felt it, he knew it; they just belonged together. His soul screamed it. How he knew _that_ he wasn't sure, but it sure would be nice to have answers, he considered. Booth felt her snuggle closer and he cradled her that much closer…

They had the rest of their lives to discover it… all that mattered was that they were together.

/

Later during the late hours of the night or practically morning… as they were in deep slumber… something happened. The glow of a fiery inscription of the Claddagh burned… and there was a whisper threw the wind…

_To show your heart's desire…_

Behind the first glimpses of their souls…

Booth saw the word… _Angel, him, the ensouled vampire… and Buffy… sitting on the steps of what looked like a school, sucking on a lollipop. His defining moment…_

Buffy saw the word… _Angelus, then Angel as she tilted her face to the side… offering herself up to him… he killed Darla that night. Her defining moment…_

These had been the moments they realized they fell in _love_…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello there :) Just once again I want to say thank you for reading... you guys are awesome. Sorry this took a little while, but I'm trying to update all my stories constantly, so it takes a little while. But I will promise no story will ever go unfinished.**_

_**That said ^_^ Please Enjoy and Review!**_

* * *

Chapter 15

Angel's life unraveled in Buffy's eyes as Buffy's did the same in his… their love… a devotion so great that throughout time, other lovers, doubts, and mistakes, had not once diminished, just made them stronger.

They saw their fights, romantic and other wise… the pain of his departure tearing them apart deep inside. Her death… his mourning… the First battle, Angel's son, his epic battle… his decision to be placed in an alternate universe with his son, Buffy searching for him, her asking Willow to travel to this universe with her… up until the day they _re-met._

Deep in their sleep they instinctively pulled the other closer… tears ran down their cheeks as they went over everything their lives had been.

There was only two other words to describe their love… agonizingly beautiful.

They'd spent a century apart from the other until she showed up there… at that forsaken bar… where unknowingly to him, he was waiting for her.

/

In the early hours of the morning… Buffy's eyes burst open wondering if her dream had been some vivid development of her imagination or if it was indeed real. As much as she wanted to convince herself that this was nothing but impossible, deep inside, she knew it to be true…

She felt Booth's arms pull her body against him and without realizing she whispered his name…

"Angel?"

"Hmhmm…. Buffy…" he sighed in confirmation still asleep, snuggling his chin in the crook of her neck as if to take in her scent.

Buffy pushed herself a little away from him to turn in his arms to take a look at that very familiar face… she smiled from remembrance. This was real… they _had_ been real, and now here they were… together to spend the rests of their human lives as one. She was caressing his face tenderly… as if reacquainting herself with the contours of his face, much stronger now, definitely a lot happier, his different hair cut, his defined chin, sex stubble, and those _firm_… sculpted… muscles with the warm temperature of his body adding to hers… actually _naked_ body, she felt… _Mmmmm…_

Her mind was wondering off into _other_ directions and she practically moaned in annoyance at getting herself, all on her own, worked up with the mere sight and feel of him.

Booth must have sensed her need by her touch and strained breaths for him and he opened his eyes… the moment her sparkling jade colored eyes met with his dark mocha ones... he realized that that strong feeling that called for her from deep inside had had to do with their oddly supernatural past.

He was for a moment in a sort of state of denial and therefore unsure of whether he should tell her what he saw or dram… unknown to him, she was considering the same thing, to speak or not to speak…

One thing that they were both very much sure now by the gaze in each other's eyes… was the lack of being able to satisfy those carnal desires they were restricted to enjoy; so as if a switch had gone off in their heads… Booth closed the distance between them, capturing her lips harshly and passionately as if that old demon inside him begged for satisfaction.

Buffy whimpered from the fiery craze brewing persistently as that old slayer girl, craved for much needed pleasure. The remembrance of their past had awoken a deeper yearn than the one they already possessed, needing to quench that thirst of memory's past.

Booth knew he was being rough, gnawing at her skin in deep need of becoming one… but he was only encouraged by Buffy's moans of willingness as she was equally matching his need… scratching at his bare skin with want. They were trying to devour each other, touching, feeling, bodies sweaty sliding onto each other seeking friction as he was painfully hard and Buffy could feel herself soaked and ready, excruciatingly aching for him to fill her.

"I need…" she panted, "I need you _now_…" She kissed him desperately.

Booth settled between her thighs taking hold of both her hands bringing them up to the headboard, while whispering in her ear…

"Better hold on to something…" he finished hoarsely, it was a seductive warning…

She nodded in reply… as he thrust into her core in one swift sure stroke… she could have sworn she heard him growl, but maybe it had been her imagination as her gasp had mixed in with his. He withdrew almost all the way out, looking deep into her eyes and pushed in _hard_ enjoying the pleased look that crossed her face everytime he entered her. Stroke after stroke, thrust after thrust, he took her to oblivion…

"Uhmm, yes…" she whimpered. Nothing other than his hard loving would have smothered that searing fire for him after practically reliving their past…

"God, Buffy…" Booth groaned, it felt so good to be embedded in her hot heat… her muscles contracting around him pleasurably.

The bed was slamming the wall in hard thumps from their out of control love making… Buffy knew it was a good thing he'd told her to hang on, or he might have just pushed them through the wall from the force. Sticking a pillow under her lower back, to give him a better angle of penetration, he stroked the sensitive walls of her inner muscles; firm as he stroked that perfect spot, she soon cried out as she came undone…

"Oh baby!"

Her body tingled from the pit of her core down to the tips of her fingers and her very toes, making them curl in delight.

"Fuck!" he cursed…

Her cry of satisfaction fueled his own climax and next thing he knew… his body was jerking from the intense orgasm as he spilled furiously into her moisten core pumping him dry of his seed…

Booth slumped on top of her complete drained, but very much sated… he felt her move slightly and hiss in pain. He then remembered he'd been more than rough with her and pulled back concerned…

"Buffy…" he eyed her, "did I hurt you… I didn't mean…"

"I'm fine…" she smiled, "just a little sore, but it was just what I needed…"

"I know what you mean…" he smirked that lovely one-sided grin.

Buffy's lips spread into a content grin while she cradled his face tenderly, "I love you, you know that?" her comment coming from a deeper place of her soul.

"I do…" he answered, knowing exactly what she meant, "As I adore you…"

They had loved each other for what seemed like an eternity and then some, and even though they now remembered their past. It seemed as if they both refused to voice it in fear of tainting this new opportunity with the dark shadows of their past.

Buffy and Angel had lived through a life of uncertainty, almost's, and what-if's… but Buffy and Booth had the opportunity to live in a world of indefinite idyllic possibilities all leading to happiness, real happiness, so why change that.

/

Hidden away from the world for at least about a week… Buffy and Booth had had to return to _real_ life. Where she had a business to run and Booth was needed back by the FBI, but not only that, Parker needed his father back as well.

It sucked to have had to part but being that they had rushed into marriage… they hadn't really sorted out the rest of the important details of their lives. At least it had only been for one week, and they had spent every possible moment on the phone with each other as they finalized the last of the decisions made during their honeymoon period.

Buffy was relocating to Washington as she understood Parker/Connor was important to Booth and he didn't want to have to leave him behind. He had told her that he would do that for her if she asked, but she would never take that away from him, and… in all honesty… she was very fond of the little boy.

She had also hired a Real Estate Agent that she had been on her phone and computer with negotiating back and forth about the type of home that Buffy and Booth were looking for to start a family, though she had the distinct feeling that that family was already upon them, but either way… Buffy was to be staying at Booth's bachelor pad with him, until they both chose a home to move into as a family.

Her lovely home by the beach… since it was all paid off, they were keeping as a vacation home, and since she was going to have to travel back every now and then for the event business, it just made sense. Luckily… not that often though…

There was a knock at the front door of her beach home that brought her out of her thoughts… she opened the door to reveal her movers…

Buffy had called on some professional movers to pack up half her clothes; she'd separated the most important objects she would like to take or have with her, and had it already to go… The team was fast and in less than two hours, they had everything already done.

Furniture, decorations, and her summer clothes… she left here, and everything else was on its way to Washington. She took one last glance at her place smiling… the next time she visited she hope to be at least pregnant and in company of her husband. With that last thought, she closed and locked the door.

/

Buffy arrived to the office as the work men were making the last of the adjustments to the building, as she went inside as larger part owner of the business, for the last time.

"Hey…" Willow said chipper, "I thought you'd changed your mind…" she teased.

"Really?" Buffy glared playfully, "So where are the lawyers…"

"Conference room…" Will said, gesturing her to follow. They quickly walked in and both girls settled next to each of their lawyers.

"Alright…" Wes said, "Let's get started…" he drew out the contracts from his briefcase as one of his partners did the same. They began discussing Buffy's 60/40 percent company named Summers Event Coordinators, and it being merged into a 50/50 percent company, now being changed to the name of Summers & Rosenberg Event Coordinators.

Buffy and Willow had started the company together but since it had been Buffy's talent and idea that made it possible, she owned 60% of the company. Now that Buffy was relocating, she had sat down with Willow offering her an equal partnership as she kept the branch in LA and she opened one in Washington.

She'd agreed immediately…

"Okay, Buffy…" Wes got out a pen, "sign here, here, and here… and, initial here… make sure you use your legal name now…"

Buffy nodded and signed… _Elizabeth A. Booth_… and she noticed Willow was doing the same thing on her side of the conference room. The lawyers then exchanged contracts and did the same again. Once they were done they looked up and glance at the women…

"Congratulations… you're new partners again…" Wesley grinned.

Willow went to Buffy and they hugged… tight, like it was the last one. Well in all honesty, it was, at least for a little while.

When Willow pulled back she asked, "When do you leave?"

Buffy sighed looking at the time, "Now… actually… I should be on my way to the airport now…"

Her friend made a sad face…

"Oh don't give me that, we share a business, it will be like I never left…" Buffy smiled.

"So you say…" Willow said unconvinced. Buffy had tried to convince her to move with her, but she had told her that she wanted to stay… and that had been that.

"I have to go…" Buffy voiced.

"I know…" Willow said resigned, her best friend picked up her bag, and she gave her another hug. One she was practically out the door… she yelled, "Say hi to Angel for me…"

Buffy spun to stare at her back slightly shocked and Willow winked…

"I will…" she called amused and left.

/

Booth was itching to leave work to meet his wife for dinner… it was not going to be anything fancy, just going to back to the scene of the crime, where they'd met… The Founding Fathers, then they would go home and he would show her just how much he'd missed her. He was practically out the door when Caroline came in…

"Going somewhere there Booth?" the prosecutor asked.

"I uh… actually yes, what you doing here so late?" he questioned.

"I'm leaving…" she told him, "I'm retiring for good. I thought you should be the first to know…"

"But… why?" Booth questioned honestly taken by surprise.

"I have loved my job, have done well for years, and it's time…" she grinned, "I uh, consider you a friend so I thought you should hear it from me…"

Booth then neared her and hugged her, "Gah!" she shrieked, "I'm still not much for the mushy emotional stuff…" she stepped away, "but thank you…"

"So… when are you leaving…?" he asked.

"A month and a half…" she said.

"Do you know if they have found a new prosecutor?"

"Yeah, they have… some scrawny young dude…" she paused to think, "I think they told me his name was Daniel?" she looked up at Booth, "Yes… Daniel Osbourne…"

Booth froze… Oz? No way… that was, too much of a coincidence. He wouldn't, he can't… it couldn't possibly, be the same person. Could it?

* * *

_**Okay ;) Please, pretty please, Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello wonderful readers! I have to say *Phew- I grin...* This story threw me for a loop when all of a sudden I had a minor case of writer's block. But I think I'm now back on track... I could have posted sooner but the would mean crappy writing, so I waited until the perfect words rolled out of me. I think I did that and hope not to disappoint :( That's kind of my biggest fear, but anyway...**_

_**Onto the chapter :) Thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy *winks***_

* * *

Chapter 16

Booth had had every intention to go into the restaurant and share the interesting news that the new prosecutor Mr. Daniel Osbourne, he snickered at that, would probably be joining their _quote on quote_ team.

His mind consumed with the thought that perhaps Oz had done what Buffy had in following him there. Though in his personal case he had completely changed his name wanting to be a completely different person here, and Buffy had sort of done the same with her legal name but not her nickname to which she'd kept as Buffy.

Well… this _was_ still assuming that the Oz starting in about a month was the same Oz from, well, their past.

He pushed the door open to The Founding Fathers, not needing to scan too long for those gorgeous emerald eyes of hers… he saw her jump of the raised table stool and rushed to his side. She jumped into his arms like a teenager in high school would. As he set her down she grinned from ear to ear… he dipped his head to meet hers… wanting to get a taste of her luscious lips while reacquainting his tongue with hers. Missing her too much… being apart a week too long.

Buffy's humming was what brought him back to reality remembering that they were in a very public place having a make-out session like the horny kids that they were no more. Well at least not on the outside, his lips curved into a smirk.

"I missed you so much…" she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, enjoying the feel of his sensitive skin there and that all too familiar manly cologne of his. It was like an aphrodisiac what the way he smelled… _did_ to her.

"Mmrrr… I missed you…" he wrapped his arms more securely around her, loving the way her tiny form always molded into his, "no more time apart…" he told her, "I mean it Buffy…" there was such a sincerity in his tone and yet a dead warning seriousness to it as well.

She pulled back with a smile, "Never ever…" pressing her lips to his once more as she then asked, "so how about some dinner…?"

"In all honesty…" he pulled her almost leaving form; his lower abdomen pressing to her lower belly, "I'm kind of interested in another kind of dinner…" his grin innocent as he raised his eyebrows in insinuation.

Buffy smacked him on the chest, "Well yes, me too but my flight was delayed and in all my hurry with the move, the meeting with lawyers, I didn't get to eat so there is a huge possibility I will get cranky if I don't put something in me soon…"

Booth chuckled while taking hold of her hand kissing it, "Well we can't have that now can we…?"

The moment they took their seats… a lot closer than necessary to each other, the waitress set two plates down with humongous cheese burgers and fries, next to her glass of wine and a glass of recently served scotch…

Booth smirked, "Wow… so you ordered for us…?"

"Not really…" she said picking up the burger and taking a huge bite, after some chewing she added "this is all for me… what are you eating?" she joked.

He popped a fry into his mouth, "so you weren't going to wait for me…?" he teased pretending to be hurt.

Buffy leaned placing a kiss to his cheek, her mouth too full to respond… he had just started to eat himself when he recognized the loud chattering coming from the entrance…

The squints were here…

"I swear to god Hodgins that if this baby doesn't get its act together, it will be grounded the moment it's born…" she noticed the couple then, "Oh Buffy, you're here… Booth…" she approached.

Hodgins was more than glad that he didn't have to answer to that, their child seemed to have Angela on edge more moody than he could handle at the moment, so the presence of their friends made him look up to the ceiling in thanks…

"Angela…" Buffy grinned leaning into her for a hug…

"Can we join you…?" Angela asked excitedly already talking a seat, rhetorical question obviously.

Buffy nodded her yes, Booth nodding his no, and Hodgins pleading to Booth with begging eyes to _please_ give him a break… Booth tipped his head to the side in resignation… guess he'd have alone time tonight anyway, right?

Conversation flowed easily… the squints, as Booth called them, had been more than welcoming to her at the wedding except for the obvious strain with one Dr. Brennan, who next thing Buffy knew… noticed Angela and Hodgins at the table with them and tried to make herself disappear without being seen…

"Sweetie…" Angela called, "you made it, come join us…" she gestured to the table scooting over.

"Temperance…" Buffy smiled warmly.

"Dr. Brennan, please…" Hodgins pulled a nearby chair for her.

"Yeah Bones…" Booth added gesturing with his hand, his mouth full not being to say more.

"What!" she said, "No, I mean… I can't I just remembered that there's something I have to do at the lab…"

"But we made plans for dinner…" Angela said disappointed, "we said…"

"I know…" Brennan said apologetically, "Rain check? That _is_ the right terminology right?" she smiled as genuinely as she could.

"It is…" Booth grinned.

"Great… I'll see you guys…" she seemed to peruse through her purse for a second and with another smile she made her way to the door.

Buffy whispered to Booth she'd be right back and went after the archeologist, "Temperance…"

Brennan turned hesitantly, "I think, I think we should get together some time… you know clear the air, dinner… lunch…? On me, of course."

"Clear the air?" she feigned ignorance, "I don't understand there isn't any…"

"Yes there is…" Buffy interrupted staring acutely, "I know of your history with Seeley and I can't help but notice that you only seem to act odd when _I'm_ around…" she sighed, "I don't want that… you guys work together, you're partners… I want us to at least try and be friends…" she said genuinely reaching for her hand.

It's hard when you're married to the man I love, she thought. In all honesty, she wanted to say that it wasn't about her, that it was about her own stupidity for not taking a chance, but she couldn't tell _her_ that.

Brennan smiled, "Sure… maybe we can do drinks one night…"

"Or dinner…" Buffy smiled pleased, "you sure you don't want to join us tonight…?"

For what…? So I can witness how he drapes himself all over you? To witness how perfect my life could have been at his side and be reminded of the worst mistake of my life? No thanks…

"No…" she said softly, "I do have to head back to the lab, but we'll get together…" she assured.

"Alright…" she returned noticing tonight was just not the night for any kind of bonding, "Have a good night then…"

"You too…" Brennan said stepping out the restaurant's door.

/

Buffy had woken up with the feel of wet open mouthed kisses to the sensitive part of her neck that was making her moan in great satisfaction. Her skin burned from desire where his fingers trail softly over her skin… his hand massaging under her camisole over her hip, squeezing gently in rhythm with his kisses.

Grinding to her behind she could feel the rigid proof of his desire for her… tracing the outline of her ear with his tongue as his hand snaked under her panties… he found her soft folds to which her breath hitched and when he rubbed the soft bundle of nerves, her mouth dropped agape with a cry of satisfaction. Just when she thought he couldn't get her more worked up… he pushed his finger inside her now aching core… making her tremble down to her toes. Her hands curled on the blankets as she nibbled at her lip.

To find her wet and ready for him made him growl into her skin making him bite at her skin lightly. She was panting with raging need now and noticing the change, he pushed another finger into her and then another, driving her fast. She gasped at the welcomed intrusion, whimpering loudly now as he was building to that high she knew would come…

"Booth…" she said breathy, "Yes… more, God don't stop…"

He suddenly curled his fingers inside her, hitting that G-spot that no man was able to find and she screamed out his name as she came undone on his hand. She was just coming down from one of the greatest orgasmic experiences when she felt him removing her underwear and tossing his boxers aside…

Buffy turned to show him how great of a morning this was leaning over him, the harden peaks of her breasts skimming over his bare chest as she began kissing him with a passion that was quickly bordering needy again. She pushed against his chest, forcing into the bed as she straddled his lap and rubbed herself against him earning a low groan from deep within his throat…

"Buffy…" he warned lustfully his hands relishing in the soft feel of her skin, skimming over her back, down to her buttocks where he squeezed them…

"Yes…?" she teased as she took hold of his throbbing length to stroke it unhurriedly enjoying the hiss leaving his mouth as his head thrashed back. He was about to protest her slow movements when suddenly he was being pushed into her velvety heat as he stretched her to accommodate his size.

They couldn't hold the primal sounds that erupted from their union as it always felt like the first time, tight and perfect, they just couldn't get enough… Buffy began riding him _hard_, loving the feel of him… his hands doing wonderful things to her breast adding to the arousal she already felt, he was pushing up into her core… her happy to take all he could give, she began to pick up the pace as that coil was tightening inside of her signaling the arrival of that great explosion as his thrusts became more erratic as he bordered his own coming…

And just like that…

Buffy and Booth came simultaneously crying out in utter satisfaction… her juices flowing around him freely as his sperm gushed out ferociously coating inside of her.

God… every morning that they would wake up together was going to be perfect. Night sex was awesome but morning loving just seemed to be their thing.

"Mmmm…" she sighed pressing her lips to his giving him a smile that told him how much she loved him, "Coffee before work…?"

"Hmhmm…" he agreed with a smirk of his own, portraying that same love back. They had somehow ended up completely naked, so Buffy reached to the floor for his shirt, slipped it on, and disappeared into the kitchen…

He got out of bed then to head for the shower annoyed that he had to go to work… but he knew Buffy had stuff to do as well. One of the many things he needed to do was join her to look at the options for a new home. That thought excited him… this apartment he'd had for too long and he was just ready for a change, well a change with her.

About an hour later…

Booth leaned against the wall already dressed… shoes, suit, and blue stripped tie as he whistled at Buffy as she was stretching to reach for the sugar from the top cabinet. She was wearing his t-shirt that covered just about enough… she was up on the ball part of her right foot as the other scratched at her leg as she stretched. It had to be the one of the most sexy things he'd ever seen… he thought, stuff like that only happened in the movies but yet look it here…

He strode her way as she'd thrown a smile his way at his whistling still reaching, he grabbed the container for her and handed it to her taking possession of her mouth successfully pressing her to the cabinets…

"Mmm…" she smiled into the kiss, "At this rate you're going to be late for work…"

Booth hugged her grinning back, "Oh well…" he attempted to kiss her again but she pulled back.

"Nah uh… I made you coffee and you mister have to go as so do I…" she said ducking from his embrace and reaching for the travel mug pouring some sugar and mixing it then handing it to him, "now _I_ have to jump in the shower and meet Ms. Calendar for the office spaces and…" she turned to face him then, her cup of coffee in hand, just before she headed back to their bedroom added, "don't forget you're meeting me at 4:00pm for the homes she wants to show us…"

"Alright, alright…" he glanced at the time, "you know we could have saved water if you had just jumped in with me, you know with the environment being in danger and all…" he raised his eyebrow playfully.

"Sure…" she rolled her eyes, "because that would have been productive…" they could hardly keep their hands off each other now, showering would have been counterproductive.

She was leaving again when he called, "Don't I get a kiss goodbye or a 'have a great day at work honey'…?"

Her eyes narrowed knowing it was just a reason to touch her, "Okay but just a kiss…" she couldn't help herself so why would he, she considered. She went back to him as he was already near the door… got one her tippy toes and gave him a slow thorough kiss… she pulled back slightly and whispered, "Have a great day at work sexy agent of mine…" and smacked his butt leaving him stunned.

"Yeah…" his eyes scanned her lustfully, "and that's supposed to help get me out the door…?"

"It is…" she winked and strutted away disappearing into the bedroom… "_Evil_!" he muttered to himself. If it weren't because he couldn't be late he'd make her deliciously pay for that. So with his pants now again somewhat tight… he left.

/

Buffy had dressed in one of her pencil skirt suits, had left her hair down in soft waves to begin her day. She'd settled for natural make up, nothing too fancy since she was going to meet with Rebecca per her request, and then she'd be dealing business with Ms. Calendar.

She had arrived early to Cedar Restaurant for brunch… she was beginning to wonder if she should have told Booth that his ex-girlfriend had asked to meet and asked her not to tell him. The not telling could be a not so positive thing…

"Mrs. Elizabeth Booth?" Wow… Rebecca didn't know how much saying that to another woman actually bothered her until being in the position she was. Pushing that aside… she focused on what she wanted to discuss…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okie Dockie... Sorry this chapter took longer than expected :) For those who would like to know when the next updates will come... I have put it up on my profile page. I really like the way the story is molding out, seems the characters are writing themselves and I like that. Thank you for your support with this story.**_

_**Please let me know your thoughts :) There's no other way I'll thrive or know what you like... okay enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 17

Buffy looked towards the blonde woman, being pulled away from her thoughts, "You must be Rebecca…" she said standing to shake her hand.

"I am…" she said smiling and taking the seat across from her, "thank you for meeting me…"

A waiter appeared then, greeting them both while asking their preference for something to drink. After them both order a cup of coffee and glass of water, Rebecca turned to Buffy…

"I just have to ask… did you mention this to Seeley…?"

"No…" Buffy told her, "but in all honesty… I'm not sure I'm comfortable with keeping it from him…"

"I understand…" she nodded, "it's just that this... I mean, what I want to hear from you is what the situation with Parker is going to be like now?"

The waiter returned then placing their drinks in front of them, "Are you ready to order…?" he asked.

"I'm fine for now…" Buffy said glancing at Rebecca…

"Me too…" she said and waited for him to leave.

"Well…" Buffy told her, "How do you think things are going to be?" she was honestly confused by her question.

"Parker's my life…" she explained, "and he adores his father… I just, I don't want him to lose that and I know he likes you _now_, but I'm sure you will have children of your own and I don't know how your role as the Step-mother will be to my son in comparison with _your_ children _together_…"

Buffy examined the woman for a bit… she had guts… she understood that while Parker may be the center of attention now, that it might change the moment they have _their_ kids. Many women were bad Step-mothers but she wasn't one of them.

Rebecca didn't push for an answer as she watched Buffy process what she was telling her…

"I understand what you're saying…" Buffy finally said, "If I was in your shoes I'd probably worry about the same thing too, so I guess my question is… what do _you_ want to come out of this?"

"The truth…" Rebecca said without hesitation…

Buffy nodded, "I have to say that being brutally honest to someone I really don't know is odd, but given that you are the mother of my husband's child I will be sincere with you…"

"I'd appreciate that…"

"I care about Parker immensely…" she said truthfully, "and if I was the type of women you fear I could become then I can tell you that I would have asked Booth to move to LA to be with me and _only_ me…"

She paused… taking a sip of coffee…

"But I know how much Parker means to Booth and in the short time I met Parker I saw how his eyes lit up at his father… I wouldn't come between that. Now as far as _our _children are concerned, though that's more of our personal business, I will tell you that I don't see things changing. Parker will still be a part of our family as he is now granted you allow it…"

Rebecca breathed out in relief… Booth being married had caused her to panic because her son was more than attached to his father, but she'd heard horror stories about Step-parents in general and she was beginning to understand why Booth had flipped out every time that she had had a boyfriend. More and more Parker was getting to the age where she just couldn't deny him wanting to spend the night with his father and that included now… his wife, Parker's step-mom.

"I respect you for this…" Buffy said breaking through her thoughts.

"Why exactly…" Rebecca questioned.

"You approaching me directly instead of speaking to Booth about your concerns of me. It's really better this way so we can do away with misunderstandings…"

"It is…" Rebecca agreed.

"And so you know… I am going to tell Booth, I just don't want him to think…"

"It's okay…" she answered, "I had planned to tell him myself as well. There are other matters I wanted to discuss with him anyway…"

"Good…" Buffy said, "So… shall we order…?"

Rebecca smirked picking up the menu to have something to eat. They'd already gotten the most important things out of the way, might as well enjoy the venue. Rebecca had wanted to meet her in person because there was a good possibility she was going to have to leave for training if she took the job offer… and that included a place where Parker could not come.

That meant giving full temporary custody to Booth of Parker. Getting a good vibe of her… was key to this decision. Not, that she didn't have other family members to leave him with, but who would be better for him than his father.

/

Business as usual, Booth thought, as he stepped into the Jeffersonian in search of Brennan. A call had come through of a body found in a residential ditch covered in mud, mold and bugs… Just the kind of thing the squints loved…

"Booth…" Brennan smiled his way as he appeared passed the glass entrance of her office.

"Ready Bones, we gotta go…" he gestured to out the door.

"Yeah…" she pulled her hair up in pony tail, picking up her bag of supplies already in a suit to not dirty her clothes, "So what do we have…?" she questioned as they made their way out.

As he explained the facts about what he knew about the case, she let her mind wonder…

At work Brennan felt happy… it felt like nothing had changed except for the obvious band on his finger, the cutesy smile that appeared in his face when he received a call or text from _her_, and the way 6:00pm rolled around and he made sure his was on his way out.

That was even with _her_ not being here… she'd over heard him tell Hodgins that now that he was a family man he wanted to make sure he made plenty of time to be at home so sticking to a set schedule was one of his goals.

But no matter… she thought, he was still him… that funny caring partner of hers, granted that was minus the lingering stares, the sneak peeks he use to throw her way when he thought she wasn't looking, and the way his eyes held hidden meaning behind certain words…

Temporary… she thought… he had been sure he loved Hannah and look at how that ended. Now he _had_ married Buffy but that's why divorce existed, maybe if she was patient enough he'd come around… _she_ did, though she'd worn his patience out but it had happened.

Surely it could happen again her rational side sorted out … something inside her though told her, her way of thinking was wrong. Wasn't loving someone was _you_ wanting for _them_ whatever made them happy regardless of whether that meant with you or without you?

Her father had told her that once in way of explanation for his leaving… she closed her eyes trying to clear her head. Booth had opened a side of her she didn't know how to deal with, so what was she to do with all of the emotions running a million miles a minute through her. This was a rollercoaster ride she wasn't happy to have jumped on board with especially when he'd already jumped off. She would have rather been oblivious to it all if it would have spared her this undiminishing pain.

/

Buffy walked into the offices of Washington Realtor's Inc to meet with her real estate agent. They were to go for a drive to view the office spaces that she'd found according to what she was looking for and she was more than excited about that…

She hadn't met the woman face to face but she'd sounded very nice and helpful on the phone and seemed to work efficiently just the way she liked things done. She walked to the reception desk and said…

"Excuse me, I'm Elizabeth Booth… Ms. Calendar's 2:00 o'clock appointment…"

The secretary looked up giving her a quick smile as she glanced at the schedule, "Right…" the young girl said, "come this way miss…" she walked her to a modern designed office… knocked on the open door to catch the woman's attention as she was on the phone.

Ms. Calendar swiveled on her business chair, gave them both a smile waving them inside… to Buffy's shock, her legs felt like they'd been glued to the floor.

It was Ms. Calendar… Sunnydale Computer Teacher-I am in love with Giles and Angelus killed me- Ms. Jenni Calendar. Buffy scanned the door where her name was spelled out Gwenevere Calendar- Senior Realtor… Now why the hell had that not clicked in her mind before? Because she wasn't expecting it that's why…

Now Giles had told her that when people died in this dimension, they were almost always born in another. Except in Angel's case in which he had become a vampire with a soul and not until the Powers had granted him his humanity was he sent here. So either the Powers had a real sense of a _not_ so funny humor or they were _genuinely_ being nice and putting the gang back together.

First it had been Fred and Wesley with the wedding preparations which… who would have thought? And Buffy had done everything in their power to remain close friends with them for familiarity, but now her appearance was like wow…

Buffy missed Ms. Calendar hanging up the phone, startling her with her voice… "Mrs. Booth… are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost…"

She chuckled nervously, "You have no idea…" Buffy muttered to herself…

"I'm sorry?" the not much older woman asked.

"I was just saying that… that you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to today…"

"I'm glad…" she gestured her to have a seat pulling some files out… "I'll hand you these summaries and pictures of the businesses we will see today and I'll hold on to home properties till your husband joins us…" she stood then, "so ready to go Mrs. Booth…?"

"Yes…" Buffy said still processing her presence, "and you can call me Buffy…" she grinned.

"Jenni…" she answered "Gwenevere sounds too impersonal…"

Huh! Buffy thought, she watched 'Jenni' lead her out the offices into a company car to start their tour to the business lots.

What Booth would think of this…? She wondered… hopefully he wouldn't freak out seeing as his evil self had been the one to murder her. She pushed the thoughts aside… things happened for a reason. It will be okay…

/

The remains had been moved to the Jeffersonian and being that they were still investigating cause of death and nearing the time he need to leave, he voiced…

"Alright Bones… call me if you find anything I have an appointment to make. If not see you tomorrow…"

He waved from a distance and went on his way… this would be the next important decision of Buffy and his life and didn't want to be late. They were meeting at the Realtor's Office and then taking off from there…

/

Booth noticed Buffy stepping out from what looked like a company car with a woman as they laughed and she handed her some files. He couldn't see the woman's face given that her back was to him… he quickly parked and stepped out then heading for where the women stood.

"Hey there, Beautiful…" Booth called as she beamed at noticing him make his way towards them. He recognized a twinkle of amusement in her eyes and he wondered why. The woman who he assumed was the realtor, turned around then facing him but not meeting his eyes… which made him stop in his tracks…

Eyes wide with shock…

Buffy wanted to chuckle badly at his shocked but considering their last encounter in another dimension, she figured probably not the best reaction. She walked to her husband "Booth, my love… meet our real estate agent… Ms. Jenni Calendar…"

Booth stared at Buffy then to the woman, then back at Buffy… so this was no figment of his imagination then…

"Booth…" he offered his hand, "Seeley Booth…"

"Jenni…" she smiled greeting him missing his stunned expression as she had been arranging paper work in her hands when Buffy had spoken, "you're right on time… we should get moving then…" she gestured finally smiling up at him.

Booth nodded absentmindedly as he felt Buffy take his hand getting into the car once more… His head swirled with guilt and happiness, was _he _being given a second chance to make things right or was life giving _her_ the opportunity for vengeance…?

As they pulled up to a private sector of houses… he noticed that this was around the area where Hodgins and Angela lived. Angela had chosen for them to buy a different house than where Hodgins lived, he wanted a mansion, she wanted a small town house, in means of compromise… they had chosen this private sector which was somewhere in between what they wanted and _nothing_ cheap.

That's when it hit him… Buffy and he hadn't discussed anything about money and since _he_ wanted to pay for their home, he needed to make sure he could afford it. Small little detail they hadn't touched and something he felt completely _responsible_ of doing without her help. It was manly probably Irish pride…

Which all of a sudden… he was wondering if these were the type of locations they'd be looking at _all_ day. Possibilities that he couldn't quite give her without going bankrupt… He wasn't poor, by all means, but he was nowhere near Hodgins and Bones fortune…

/

Buffy and Booth had gone back to the apartment and she had noticed his silence reign through the whole ride. Something wasn't right and though he'd been excited to see some of the homes… she'd also noticed his reluctance to let himself get excited.

Booth walked into their apartment heading to the fridge for a beer while plopping down on the couch turning on Sports Central. He couldn't get the image of utter happiness on Buffy's face at seeing some of the homes. He wanted to give her that… but he couldn't…

"Hey…" Buffy said, "Do you want to go out to dinner or should I make us something here…?"

He looked up with a bright smile, "I'm not in the mood to go out babe…"

"Okay…" she nodded, "I'll see what I make us…"

She walked away not wanting to push on what was wrong, but she wasn't going to go to bed without finding out what was bothering him. So she went to their room, changed into comfortable tank and shorts while heading to the kitchen to cook.

About an hour later… she had dinner ready. She'd made him Chicken Parmigiana over spaghetti, with a delicious Mushroom sauce over the dish. She was a wine person so she got two glasses of wine, though she was sure he probably wouldn't drink some it he was having beer, and left out defrosting the cheesecake she'd made the day before for him.

Maybe she'd get him to tell her what was wrong over dinner…

"Dinner's ready my love…" Buffy called setting the table.

Booth stood to head to her surprised by the neatly organized table and the restaurant quality whiffs of delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

"Wow… is dinner always going to be like this…" he grinned seductively at her… for a moment forgetting his lack of financial funds.

"Maybe…" she smirked at him approaching as he put his arms around her waist, to push her to him for a kiss.

"Thank you for dinner…" he said when his lips parted hers…

When they took a seat and they both had had a chance to enjoy her cooking abilities, which she knew she'd lacked in the _past_… she began…

"So… I noticed today you weren't too happy with the choices Jenni showed us…"

Booth stopped eating to gaze at her… "It's not that…" he sighed.

"Then… what is it…?" she continued tentatively.

Yeah right, _like_ _he_ would tell her the truth… "I just think we should look at other options…"

She shook her head, _like_ _she_ couldn't see right through him… "Really? Because they're in great locations, close to the best schools, and near both our jobs…" She'd chosen a building already for her business and it was around the same district… "So what didn't you like…?"

Their price, he thought… "I just… it's just…"

"Is it about money…?" she questioned not wanting to beat around the bush.

Booth looked away… she set a hand over his as she was going to speak, but he quickly stopped her, "Don't tell not to worry about it because your money is _your_ money… I want to be able to provide for you and our family. Whatever you do with your money, should be separate…"

Buffy sighed her disapproval, but then stood up saying… "Hold on…"

She retrieved some documents and brought them to the table… when she sat down again, she pushed the manila envelope towards him. He picked it up eyeing her puzzled and pulled out the papers…

What he found… left him speechless… he looked up to Buffy's love filled eyes as she grinned…


	18. Chapter 18

_**Phew... Sorry this chapter didn't come out when planned. The inspiration was lacking and then when it hit it didn't sound right, but NOW... I am glad that I waited because I think you guys will L-O-V-E it ) At least I think I feel confident enough, I hope I'm not wrong. But let me know with REVIEWS and I will make sure that I keep on giving you some awesome BANGEL because I know it's what we all want.**_

_**Okay... enough with the waiting and enjoy! Don't forget to review... PLEASE!**_

_**OH and on my profile page I put updates on when the next chapter will be up or WHY the chapter is not up yet...**_

* * *

Chapter 18

Yes… Booth thought, his life was absolutely changing since Buffy came back into it _and_ for the better. In his hands he held documentation stating that he was proprietor of _land_, _business assets_, and _several_ _investments_ he'd set up for Buffy, Connor and himself while working for Wolfram and Hart. In this dimension it translated to _deeds_ somewhere in Ireland… castles of some sort, he was a silent _business partner & investor_ in many… small start-up companies, and had a whole lot of _stock rights_, _ownership_, in the US Stock Market. It was unbelievable…

Things like this just _didn't_ happen in real life… and maybe it wasn't, someone should pinch him and make sure that he was awake…

"_Ouch_…" Booth jumped from the sting… apparently he'd voiced that out loud because Buffy _had_ in fact pinched him.

"You asked…" she said smiling, "sorry I didn't give you these sooner… I'd forgotten pretty much all about them up until I figured you were freaking out about money. And I haven't touched any of it… so you know…"

She didn't want him to think that the money that she was spending now was any of his. What she had, she'd earned through her business… since she hadn't had anything in the other dimension; she'd had to start from scratch. That hadn't been the case for Booth, even if he hadn't known.

After jumping from his chair to take Buffy in his arms as he planned to celebrate grazing skin to flushed skin with her… first thing tomorrow morning, he'd look into how _real_ this was and how much money he actually counted with…

"_See_-ley…" Buffy laughed as Booth scooped her up, rushing to take her to bed… "What about dessert?" she said wiggling her legs up and down in his arms…

"I'm carrying it…" he returned as they disappeared into the bedroom.

/

That's right… Buffy thought, Mr. Seeley Booth left the house it seems at the crack of dawn vaguely remembering in her mind that he'd kissed her goodbye while he had said something. Apparently that something had been that he was looking into a Financial Advisor to question about the new found paper work.

She sighed looking at herself in the mirror… Buffy hoped his sacrifice was still as good as it had been where they were from. That issue aside, she'd hired an Interior Decorator that she was meeting today at the new office place that she had purchased. Buffy hated leases, so she always went with things or places she could purchase. Business seemed to run smoother that way, well that and she had already gotten calls for many different events that wanted her services.

The good thing about Event Coordination was that it wasn't restricted to Formal Dinners or Weddings. It included whatever the client wanted… whether that was a birthday party for a child or dog, believe it or not, or something religious, to the big shindigs she had taken care of, like that Annual Naval Ball. It's why she loved what she did so much… the room for creativity was endless.

Stepping out of her cab to meet the Decorator, she went into her new office space thrilled. She had already scheduled appointment for the following week so she needed the use of an office by Friday, just in case. The appointments that had pushed for sooner meetings she had scheduled at restaurants that she would expend to the business account.

"Delaney Ross, I presume…" Buffy walked in, perfect skirt cream suit, implacable hair, and designer heels… "Elizabeth Booth-Summers…" she said smiling at the woman standing before her as she was directing the men in what they had emailed in details the night before.

"Pleasure Mrs. Booth-Summers…" she said taking her hand then turned to the men, "what do you think…?" she gestured of the temporary office furniture loans she'd brought in and the label on the door that stated Summers & Rosenberg Event Coordinators.

"Perfect…" Buffy said getting closer, "for the time being of course…" she grinned at the woman.

"Of course…" she smiled back, "All temporary…" she walked away picking up a portfolio, "which is why I brought this…" it was pictures of designs, colors, materials, paint swatches, furniture samples, and more…

"Wow, these are great…" she admired, "but how long…?"

"I will have you up and running in five days…" she put in.

"Good…" Buffy grinned, "Well let's get started…"

"Yes, lets… shall we…?" Willow called coming in from the main entrance.

Buffy squealed in delight at her presence and practically ran to her side, "Oh my God! What are you doing here…?" she pulled her in for a much needed hug.

"Well…" Will began, "We kept on missing each other on the phone but when you said that you'd settle on an office space, with the pictures you'd sent and all, I took the opportunity to come surprise you…"

They walked deeper into the business space…

"Plus I've missed you…" Will added sadly.

"I know… me too…" Buffy said reaching for her hand reassuringly while coming to a stop in front of Delaney… "Delaney… meet my business partner and best friend, Ms. Willow Rosenberg…"

"Please to meet you…" she said shaking Will's hand, "even better to have the other partner's perspective for decorating…"

"Already…?" Willow questioned. That had been something that she had always admired of Buffy. She had a need and drive to accomplish her tasks fast no matter what it took. It was probably why it worked for her being the slayer, and why when it came to her life as well… if she knew what she wanted; she went for it.

"Already…" Buffy confirmed giggling with Delaney when the curses of one of the men brought them out of their conversation… followed by a loud crash as they rushed to the site, to find dust or smoke of something that had fallen through the roof.

A stench that had practically made her barf right there went up her nose as she viewed, on the her new borrowed desk… the remains of a body still clearly decomposing.

"Tim!" Delaney cried, "What have you _done_…?" she asked clearly appalled.

/

Booth had been sitting on his desk writing up the latest report from the recent solved murder when his phone went off. He didn't recognize the number but he went ahead and answered it anyway… "Booth!"

"_Angel, I mean Booth… I mean… is this…?" Willow began._

"Willow?" Booth asked surprised

"_Yes, it's Willow… I'm sorry, I'm a bit nervous I don't know how to say this but just don't panic okay?"_

Seeley practically jumped from his desk; if you had something bad to say you didn't start with _don't panic! _Because that was the first thing the person would do… even a trained person like him whose only concern would be the woman he loved and his son. "Where's Buffy…? Is she…"

_"She's fine…" Will quickly said, "At least I think she's fine the medics won't let me speak to her until we've all been examined…"_

Booth grabbed his badge, gun, and keys… running down the stairs to his SUV because he knew the elevator would take too long…

"Examined for what…?" he said keeping calmed, trying to retrieve all the facts like the soldier he was, though he felt his heart doing somersaults from the concern he was feeling.

_"There was a body in the new office space… and fumes, and next thing I knew Delaney's brother called the cops, and the fire fighters are here, and an ambulance… and her brother's acting like a cop and I'm just…"_

"Willow calm down… I know where it is…" thank you Buffy for programming the information into his GPS, she was a stickler for making sure he always knew everything, "I'll be right there…"

Jumping into his black SUV taking off like a mad man to make sure his wife was okay, he turned on the siren and God help the idiot that got in his way because he would break as many laws as necessary to get to her.

/

Brennan called Booth yet again about the body discovered at some kind of new business but to no successful response from him. What the hell was up? When they got these kinds of calls, he was the first to show up there to pick her up and her team to go inspect the remains…

She sighed, I guess he wasn't coming for them… she realized.

"Hodgins…" Brennan called, "Tell Cam we're leaving in the Jeffersonian's Truck and tell Wendell to grab the camera so we can go to the scene of the crime…"

"Done…" the entomologist said as he followed her instructions.

Within minutes the three of them were heading out the door when they ran into a small, slim, but attractive little guy, with spiky reddish brown hair, and freckles on his cheeks as he smiled in his tailor fit suit.

Brennan was about to ask who he was when Caroline showed up, "Oh good, you've met my shadow…"

"Shadow…?" Temperance questioned, "He hasn't uttered a word…" she said a bit annoyed. He was in their way.

"Right…" the young man said approaching the doctors, a hand out in greeting, "Daniel Osbourne… I will be the Prosecutor replacing the lovely Caroline…"

"Don't butter me up kid…" she turned to Brennan, "Where's Booth…?"

"Wouldn't we like to know…?" Hodgins voiced.

"It seems perhaps that Agent Booth has forgotten about us…" Wendell let out putting his two cents in.

Brennan glowered at him… she didn't like the feeling of being forgotten about, so…

"I think Booth may have just headed straight for the scene…" she smiled, "So if you'll excuse us… I better go before they mess with my remains…"

"We'll come with…" Caroline voiced, "this may fit the crime that a criminal that's in jail committed…"

The five of them began to walk, "I'm sorry… but isn't that a good thing…?" Hodgins questioned out loud.

"Yes you smarty pants…" Caroline returned.

"What's at stake here is that the family of this man has been fighting to overturn his sentence and the judge is ready to make that unfavorable decision…" Oz paused, "but if we can link the murderer of this body to him…" he jumped in the truck, as did everyone else… "he won't go free…"

"So what makes you think…?" Wendell began…

"It's in the same building the other bodies were found…" Caroline voiced, "Enough with the questions… you're not the judge…" Damn squints, she thought amused… that was the problem with smart people. Too many questions.

But anyway, on the road they went…

"So…" Hodgins began, "You from around here…?"

"No…" Oz responded, quiet… solemn…

"You have a family…?" he continued.

"Not here…" he glanced at him.

"Either…" Hodgins deduced, "you don't like me or you don't talk much…"

Oz raised an eyebrow engrossed, when Wendell voiced…

"Some people are just naturally quiet and reserved…" he observed, "there's nothing wrong with that…"

"Sometimes silence is the best policy…" Brennan added while driving, "It keeps us from verbally walking into problems one does not want deal with…"

"Talking from experience there, cherrie…" Caroline eyed her, pursing her lips in a knowing stare. She had heard about Booth getting married; gossip through the enforcement department grapevine's traveled faster than anything. And with that had come the rumors that Brennan was fuming jealous of the situation.

"I…" Brennan stuttered… few women struck her, but there was something about the prosecutor that just made her scary. Even to her, "I have no idea what you're talking about…" she deflected.

"I'm sure you don't…" Caroline told her. She wasn't going to push… especially in a car full of listening people.

/

Booth… Oz thought… or Angel. God… it had been SO long since the last time they'd seen each other. Yes he was crazy to have done this but his love for the red head had never diminished and when Giles had called on him to handle a wolf problem… the missing presence of Willow had made him ask where she was.

He hadn't believed him when he had told him that Willow and Buffy had gone into another dimension in search of Buffy's love, which had made sense for Buffy but why had Willow decided to accompany her? No matter… if Buffy had been able to give herself and Angel a second chance, he had hopes that perhaps he could have the same with Willow. It was a long shot… because in sexuality, he didn't know where she stood.

Was she now full blown lesbian…? Was she bisexual…? Or perhaps them not coming to this dimension with memories would have changed her back… who knew. But with or without that knowledge he had a shot that he wasn't going to waste.

Yes there was no guarantee… but that's how profound his love for her had always been. Now about him being a Prosecutor was kind of _out_ _there_. He still remembered getting to this dimension practically being dropped in an office God knows where, were who he had assumed was his superior… was telling him that after the pending cases he had, he'd be transferred to Washington.

Giles had voiced that things would work out, which he would trust he guessed. The knowledge of the law had somehow been implanted in his brain so… thoroughly versed in that subject, he was.

He gazed out into the road… a world without the supernatural he hadn't been able to imagine, but it had been SO nice that this world wasn't AS complicated. When would he re-meet the woman of his dreams… he didn't know. All he knew was that Giles and the witch had told him to be patient because if he forced things, things would not work out.

Oz looked at the time on his watch, this was the first and only time he'd had to go out and do field work… it would sure be an interesting.

/

Authoritive face on as he stepped out into the scene… Booth made haste to through the crowds of law enforcement people. A couple of cops were going to stop him when he flashed his badge…

"FBI Special Agent Booth…"

The cop that had arrived first at the scene approached to begin to explain the situation, but Booth quickly interrupted…

"Buffy…?" he asked… "Where's Buffy…?" he said approaching the ambulances there…

"Buffy…?" the cop questioned confused, what the hell was he talking about?

"BOOTH!" Willow yelled waving him over.

Booth quickly went to her, holding her by the arms "Where's is she…?"

She pointed to the truck were they had her laying in one of those rolling bed things as a medical guy put oxygen in those nose hoses on her. He ran…

"Buffy!" he jumped in as the other medical guys protested, "She's my WIFE! What happened, why is she…?"

"Seeley… my love…" Buffy smiled slightly lightheaded; "I'm fine…" she reached for his face caressing his cheeks as she urged him to notice that, "see…?"

"Well then why…?" Booth said scanning her face and body for injuries when she pulled him to her for a kiss.

He melded into her… her kiss, her warmth, her security… and the softness of those sensual lips willing his to respond to her love. Grounding him to earth, like the anchor that she was and had always been in his life. Booth pulled back somewhat ashamed that he'd let the emotions get the best of him when he thought something had been wrong with her. But he was only human…

"I'm allowed to get worried you know…?" he arched his eyebrow giving her a small smile, "plus Willow's frantic phone call didn't help…"

"Sorry…" Willow yelled from outside the truck.

"It's okay…" he turned to her. He then noticed one of the medics coming into the truck, "Hey you…" he called, "is she gonna be okay…?"

The man stared eyeing him like 'I had tried to talk to you earlier dude' but pulled out the small notes that they had made of her…

"Uh…" he scanned, "she is… everyone was exposed too some construction dust and fumes and the medical leader had everyone examined for contamination but found most of them clean…"

"Most of them…?" Booth questioned unhappily.

"Yeah…" the medic stated, "two of the guys working in the office have to go with us to the hospital make sure that there was no lung damage, but your wife is fine sir…"

"Well I still think you should be taken to get check out…" Booth turned to Buffy as she was getting up.

"Not necessary…" she said trying to pacify him, "I feel fine…"

"Don't be stubborn _baby_…" Booth reached for her hand, "Do it for me…?"

"I can take her…" Willow offered equally worried… Buffy had looked really faint and pale which had led her to barf just outside the building.

"I would be eternally grateful, Will…" Booth grinned that she was backing him up.

"Ugh!" Buffy rolled her eyes, "Fine… you _two_… _I_… you're _lucky_ I love you both…" she huffed.

They both laughed as he directed them to a colleague that could get them to the hospital in no time. He didn't know how he knew but he was _positive_… that Buffy would veto the idea of being taken in an ambulance, so a cop car would be an easier idea to sell…

Buffy and Booth had reached the edge of the crime scene tape were the police cars rested and a frozen Willow, was staring into the distance…

Following her line of vision… they both saw why she'd become a human Popsicle…

"Oz…?" Willow breathed with quivering lips and hopeful teary eyes...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Yey! So I am totally excited that you guys are loving my story as I am enjoying writing it. I love it when it feels like the characters are writing themselves and they tell me where they want to go. I can honestly tell you that I didn't expect for Oz and Will to meet this soon or for a couple of other things to happen for A WHILE :) But these characters are SO demanding that they want what they want when they want it. I just obliged. So...**_

_**Please, please, please don't forget to Review... it is food for the muse, and Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 19

Oz stepped out from behind the Jeffersonian team when he noticed said red head laughing as they made their towards him. The moment they locked eyes, he felt his heart go into overdrive… He was no longer the respected soon to be Washington Prosecutor, but the nerdy guitarist from high school that use to melt under her sight. He should have been a pool of jelly with the way she was looking at him when all of a sudden he heard her call his name…

"Oz?" her sweet voice assaulted his ears and he thought he'd heard angels sing. They at first both hesitated for like a second wondering if they should run to the other, but soon they'd closed the distance… taking each other into their arms.

Willow had never found in any man the kind of comfort and peace that being in _his_ arms had always created. Oz reveled in the scent of her body, her skin, as it filled him with a sense of recognition that he knew his soul had been lacking.

They didn't know how long they stood there in each other's arms but when they pulled apart they hovered over each other. Faces millimeters away from the other, it was like all of a sudden they became aware of intimateness of their closeness… there was a hungry look about their eyes, hot breaths escaping their nervous lips as they began to graze lightly over each other in need to touch…

Oz would have kissed her senseless had it not been for the calling voice of his current superior…

"Yo, kid…" Caroline called, "you planning to join me anytime soon…?"

And the magic was broken… Oz looked over Will's shoulder to look to the woman while calling…

"Be right there…" he turned to Willow, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, "can we… get together tonight…?"

Willow felt her vocal chords failed her, so she just nodded imperceptibly… "Yes…" she whispered.

Oz leaned to place a tender kiss on her cheek and headed to Caroline inside the building to talk to the workers.

/

Booth had Buffy in an embrace as the scene between Willow and Oz unfolded…

"I knew it had to be him…" Booth said softly.

"You knew…?" Buffy accused.

"Well…" he began, "Not… technically. Caroline had approached me, I don't know… a couple of days ago stating that she was retiring but I couldn't be sure…"

Before Buffy could ask him anything else, someone called him from behind…

"Agent Booth…" one of the cops asked, "One of the witnesses is asking for you…"

Buffy turned to stare at the cop, then back at Booth, "You have to get back to work…" she said placing a hand on his chest, "I'll see you later at home…"

He grabbed her hand, "No… I'm meeting you at the hospital as soon as we clear up in here…" he turned to where Willow stood now alone, "Hey, Will…"

Willow turned around startled, "Yeah?"

"You still good taking Buffy to the hospital…?"

"Yes… yeah… sorry… hospital… right, let's go…" she returned trying to calm her emotions.

Booth stared at his wife's best friend practically have nervous breakdowns…

"You know…" Booth said, "Maybe I should just take you…"

"Booth…" he heard a man call, "You know… I knew you to be many things, but an agent who didn't dive into the scene of a crime wasn't…" the man paused when he spotted the anger filled face of Booth with his arm tightly around the petite blonde who he was currently working for.

"Sully?" Booth called… At the first sound of his voice he had practically wanted to shoot him for interrupting him and his wife, but when he turned around, ready to unleash his rage recognizing a fellow ex-agent… he cocked his head to the side in wonder…

Buffy looked between the men in confusion, "Uh…" Buffy neared the man, "Elizabeth Booth…" she said extending her hand to him, there was no greater satisfaction than telling people she was his wife…

He took it while glancing at an approaching Booth, then looking back to the petite woman…

"Tim Sullivan…" he told her, "I'm sorry… did you say Booth as in Mrs. Seeley Booth…" his lips twitched into a amused smile remembering that some years ago… Seeley couldn't see past the anthropologist's eyes.

"Yeah…" Booth grinned, "Mrs. Booth as in my wife…" he said slipping his hand around her waist…

"Right…" Sully said, "Well… there will be plenty of time for catching up I hope," he smiled at Buffy, "Can we focus on the fact that a body just dropped from the roof and onto your wife's desk…?"

"Yes…" Buffy said, "You guys should go… I have to… you know…" she pointed in an _away_ direction.

"Buffy…?" Willow yelled, "Officer Martin will take us…"

She noticed her friend next to a Police Officer… a cop car… really? She rolled her eyes… Booth wouldn't.

"Don't even think about it, Buff…" Booth told her with a slightly pointed look. He knew she was against it, but he could care less what she wanted when all he wanted was confirmation that she was going to be okay.

Buffy sighed visibly, "Fine…" then leaned up her husband's muscled chest… while placing a slow, intimate kiss to his lips. She then turned to Sully while saying, "And pleasure to meet you Tim… could you tell Delaney that I'll call her…?"

"Will do…?" he nodded as he noticed walk away.

Sully grinned up at Booth, "Who would have thought…?" he said as both men walked in the direction of the building.

Booth knew what he was getting at. That he'd been able to marry and not to the woman that they all assumed he loved. The thing was that if they all only knew… that the love he had for Buffy was eternal. It was the kind that filled you with elation all the way down to the marrow of your bones. He smirked…

"Tell me what happened…" Booth inquired of the case. There was a time and place for that conversation and here wasn't it.

/

Riding in the back of a WPD SUV, Buffy reached for the hand of her friend as she looked out the window. She could tell seeing Oz had shaken her up… she could relate seeing as how Booth and she had had some similar experience recently.

"You should remember to breathe…" Buffy told her teasingly.

Willow smiled with teary eyes while facing her… "Good advice…" she said taking a deep breath. It felt like the moment she'd seen him, her lungs were having a hard time functioning.

"You want to… talk about it…?" Buffy asked.

"I think I have to process it myself before I can…" she stopped. God! She still couldn't fathom what he was doing here… to what purpose, for her? No… she thought, she didn't deserve that. A couple of minutes too soon they had pulled up to the hospital for a thorough examination.

/

Hodgins and Wendell retrieved all the information required for them to solve the case when they began to pack up. Brennan was issuing out orders about the way she wanted everything to be sent to her lab when she heard a familiar voice behind her and spun around to stare…

"Something's never change now do they Tempe…?" Sully said propped against a wall, while crossing his hands admiring her.

"Sully…" she grinned walking to his side to take him into a more than happy embrace, "Wow, how long has it been?" she pulled back to look at him, "what happened to sailing around the world…?"

"I did it long enough…" he returned excited about her welcoming attitude, "got enough of it after a couple of years and decided to come back home…"

"Timmy…" a woman called, "Tim, are you ready to go to the…" she froze at the sight of her brother and a woman oddly close to just be sociable… "I'm sorry… didn't know you were…"

"No… we were just…" Brennan began.

"Laney…" Sully grinned, "Meet an old friend of mine… Dr. Temperance Brennan…"

"Delaney Ross…" she shook the woman's hand; she had the faint feeling that this woman's name sounded familiar but she had no idea why. What she did like was that after so long… her brother finally seemed to glance at a woman with interest. Something, that had been absent for far too long.

"Dinner…" Sully suddenly suggested, "and I'm not taking no for an answer…"

Brennan gazed taken… she first fumbled for an answer, then said, "I can't…" and his face nearly crumbled, "tonight… I can't tonight." She rephrased, "but tomorrow…?" she gave him a small hesitant smile.

"Tomorrow…" he agreed thrilled as he felt his sister pull him away.

/

Booth flipped through the file of the convict in question, in regards to this case, when Oz approached him… Caroline, Hodgins, and Wendell following behind…

"You'd think imprisonment would stop murderers…" Booth voiced, though it shouldn't really surprised him.

"I know…" Oz put in.

Booth grinned at the shorter man, finally being able to talk to him… "When did you arrive…?"

"Couple of months ago…" he answered shoving his hands in his pocket.

"You staying…?" he inquired.

"Hope so…" he nodded.

"A red head have anything to do with that decision…" his lips twitched into a smirk.

Oz returned a smirk of his own, "Sure does…"

"You two always this monotone…?" Hodgins asked watching the interaction between the men.

Booth and Oz chuckled, "You have no idea…"

"Alright cherrie…" Caroline neared, "I need you to work some of that Booth magic into this case with Dr. Brennan…"

"You got it…" Booth called… and then he remembered that he'd completely overlooked the fact of going to get her. Well… she would understand, he was sure, after all… it had been about getting to Buffy.

Booth analyzed how Joshua Hanley's methods for murder were written all over this case. The only thing was that he'd been locked up all this time, so how could they figure out how he'd meshed his hands into this. It had to be either a copy cat or an apprentice.

At least Booth had finished questioning the other worker's and to his surprise… met Sully's sister Delaney. He was getting all settled to leave when he spotted Bones…

"Hey Bones…"

"Bit busy Booth…" she called over her shoulder as she made for the exit to head back to the Jeffersonian.

The friends surrounding them raised their eyebrows in question… had they ever seen them fight? Not really… what the hell had happened?

So, okay… he quickly realized that perhaps he had under estimated Bones not being a little bothered. He'd deal with that later… right now, he wanted to head to the hospital and make sure his wife was okay.

/

Buffy was seated in an exam room patiently waiting for a doctor to come in and give her results. Results to what she knew went to a healthy body. I mean yes… she'd been extremely drained this days, but she'd just moved. She was trying to re-build a business… was looking for a house, was adjusting to being a great wife… of course she was drained. There was nothing wrong with that, perhaps she was going to need a new set of vitamins or better caffeine in the morning, who knew?

/

Perhaps about a half hour or hour later since she'd arrived, Buffy was heading for exit of the hospital with a silent Willow by her side. Not for a lack of trying on her part, but Buffy knew that if there was one person that should know these news first, that person would have to be him…

Booth strolled through the entrance heading for the reception desk to ask where they would have his wife when he heard her voice coming from the elevator. He spun to face her and her face filled with tears…

He ran to her taking her into his arms while then holding her slightly away to read her face, he cupped her face gently while asking with the least bit of panic, "Hey, hey… what's wrong? What did the doctor say… are you feeling okay?" he glanced at Willow for an answer but she just shrugged shaking her head in complete blankness…

"_Baby, sweetheart…_ Talk to me…" Booth tried to pacify her. Couldn't he get a break from practically almost getting a heart attack once today…? What could possibly be wrong now…?

Buffy looked up with a smile as her tears spilled… _"We're pregnant…"_

Seeley felt his heart stop as his face lit up… _they_… were pregnant…?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Okay... Well... Not much to say on this end. The musy is being difficult with this story so I hope that you guys find this chapter to your liking. I would totally be sad if you don't. There are bits and pieces that I love separately from this chapter, but over all I thought it was awesome. Anyways... apologies on the change of date... I swear the muse sometimes refuses to cooperate.**_

_**Thank you... by the way... for reading and reviewing :) It is the greatest thing for a writer to get ;)**_

* * *

Chapter 20

To say that he was happier than he could have ever _conceived_ since the moment he realized who Buffy really was… was a _huge_ understatement. God, his whole life all he'd ever wanted was a family of his own. He had thought he'd had that when Rebecca had gotten pregnant with Parker, but he'd been devastated when she had turned his proposal down.

He was more than ready for more kids… he adored Parker and he wanted lots and lots of children. Okay, so maybe not A LOT but he did want a big family and he wanted that with Buffy. What had surprised him the most was that she had said THEY were pregnant, not that SHE was pregnant. This was about the two of them and she always made sure to make a point of that to him…

One of the _many_ reasons, that he adored her with every fiber of his being. Shock wearing down and he swiftly wrapped his arms around her, tight, like he was afraid this wouldn't be true. When he pulled back Buffy said between tears…

"God, I wanted this _so_ much…" she grinned, "I shouldn't be crying… it's probably the hormones" she reasoned, "I have to admit though, I hadn't expected it to happen this soon because we hadn't really talked about it, but now…" she wiped her face, "I'm just SO thrilled…"

"I'm ecstatic…" Booth said for a lack of better words, "so freaking overjoyed…"

"Good…" she said glancing at Willow who was also tearing up… Buffy waved her over to give her a hug. When the women hugged, Buffy whispered to her… "I wanted to tell you so bad, but Booth…"

"I get it…" Willow said holding her tight.

"This calls for a celebration…" Booth said excitedly, "_Shit_! But it'll have to wait till after I get back from investigating this case…" his face turned sad.

"Don't worry…" Buffy told him, "We can celebrate then… I _am_ going to be pregnant for a good eight months, so we have plenty of time…"

"Okay…" he said, "but at least let me drive you guys home…"

They made a small nod as Booth took Buffy's hand leading them out to his truck.

/

Needless to say… things hadn't been going according to plan these days. The night of their very happy news, Booth had come home late from working the case. It seemed that the Judge had give the Prosecutor and her team till the following Friday to come with proof of evidence that the man in question shouldn't go free. That meant the Jeffersonian, the FBI, and the Prosecutor's offices were working around the clock to get all the information and evidence they needed.

The next couple of days had gone by in a blur… In an attempt to try and see her husband as much as she could, Buffy would pick different breakfast items to deliver to the FBI office everyday. She had quickly become one of the favorite wives as the men lit up at her sight knowing that she'd come in baring delicious homemade quality goods.

Booth smiled at the sight of her carrying coffee and a basket of assorted muffins… he stood to greet her properly; the men following the smell of the baked goods behind like rabid dogs.

Seeley took her in his arms wrapping them around her small waist kissing her like he hadn't seen her in days. Which in truth that was actually kind of true; sleeping by her side and in each other's arms wasn't enough to quench his need for her… and he wasn't referring to just physical.

When he pulled back to find all the men still there waiting for her to turn around he glared at them… "You mind giving us a little privacy…?"

Buffy chuckled turning around to face them as she was showered with compliments and good mornings…

"Gentlemen…" she held out the basket, "Good morning… _and_ enjoy, though I have to admit I was in a bit of a hurry, so it might not be…"

One of the guys grabbed the basket as they were all cutting her off with thanks and overhearing them say how much they loved Mrs. Booth. Booth closed the door to his office then…

"You spoil them…" he said with a slight jealous accusing tone.

Buffy grinned picking that detail right up… "Jealous…?" She teased following him to his desk as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms to playfully glare.

"I'm not like that…" he said. He'd never been… at least that he remembered. Or was it that he just didn't want to admit it.

"That's too bad…" Buffy said standing between his legs and bending over to nibble his lower lip, "because if you were…" she paused to run her tongue at the crease of his lips, "I might have to convince you otherwise…" and as he abruptly stood… he stopped her hand from finishing grazing over his now very noticeable bulge.

"Buffy…" he let out hoarsely, "I'm at work… in an office with glass windows…" not that he was at all opposed to her boldness and the guys would surely cheer him on, but he had an image to maintain.

"I know…" she mouthed, "It's what makes it fun…" she grinned devilishly as she moved away from him picking up her purse, "Got you coffee by the way… just the way you like it…" she directed of the cup that she'd set on his desk.

He groaned for her ears only… pursuing her back to pull her by the arm and claim her lips bordering mating right on top of his desk, forget the coffee he groaned- but mating on his desk now _that_ was an idea, he pulled her body close then… to the proof of his desire for her to slight part her legs for her to _feel_ him… to send her away just as worked up as she had now left him.

With a last sweep into her mouth for good measure… he pulled back with a wicked grin at her flushed state…

Buffy whimpered hotly as she tried to catch her breath… "_Urgh_!" she couldn't even utter a word… he'd done to her what she had done to him. He stood back awkwardly from well, you know… and said "now we're even…"

She pointed her look then smiled, "I guess I deserved that…" then their closeness turned tender as Booth grazed a hand over her tummy.

"How you feeling…?" he asked with a look filled with emotion.

"Hungry…" Buffy chuckled, "Which reminds me… plans for lunch?"

"Of course…" he returned, "Call me and let me know when you're ready…"

"Okay…" she beamed then snaked her hand around his neck to graze at the hairs there... while giving him a meaningful kiss, "I love you…" her light green eyes sparkled at him.

Booth pecked her lightly as his eyes drank every inch of her in saying, "I love _you_…"

"I'll see you later…" she adjusted her skirt since she was uncomfortably damped.

"Will do…" he opened the door to walk her to the elevator and waited till the doors closed before he went back. The guys would always tease him about being whipped but it was all in good fun since they all adored her and didn't want to ruin this. As he picked up a muffin heading back to his office to accompany his breakfast with the coffee she'd brought, he began to scowl a bit about the case.

He... like the others in his team had worked straight through the weekend to be ready for Friday. He'd shown up at home at late hours of the night missing dinner with Buffy, which is why they made it a point to meet for lunch now. Just until Friday, he thought… Parker hadn't been happy either to miss his weekend with him, but he'd promised that the week after he could spend the whole week with them if he wanted.

He hadn't like this at all but there were things that he couldn't help. Though it made him feel slightly better that he wasn't the only one going through this. Sully had called to ask about the case because Bones had cancelled on him and he wanted to know if it was true or if she was just avoiding him. Buffy had mentioned that Willow was flying out tonight and more than on edge because the dinner with Oz hadn't happened. It was all a bit stressing… he took a bite out of his muffin and moaned from it melting in his mouth… God it was good.

Well… off to work… Booth shoved the muffin in his mouth, grabbing his keys, badge, and gun… heading off to the Jeffersonian and meet with Caroline and Oz for the testifying that would be happening in two days.

/

Oz hated that he could hardly concentrate on the case… he was good, more than good if he was being honest. But the last five days without being able to talk to her about what it meant that he was here… and what _she_ thought of that was causing his mind to drift elsewhere except where it needed to be…

"Go home…" Caroline voiced after tossing some files aside… her tiny reading glasses in place as she flipped through more pages.

"Excuse me…?" Oz asked taken.

"You've been nothing but distracted so whatever it is that you need to take care of…" she paused, "Do IT!" she said like the demanding person she was.

"I'm fine… I can…"

"No… you can't!" she countered, "Plus… we have as much information as we will find for the day after tomorrow… things probably won't change in the next thirty six hours…"

Oz fought with the need to sit and argue with her to running the hell out of there and finding Willow wherever she was.

"If something _were_ to _change_ I'll call you and drag your white bottom behind back to this office so that we're prepared…" she joked.

He grinned at that grabbing his files… if he had time at least he'd have them with him to look over anything they might have missed. And with that he said… "Thank you…"

Caroline smiled and waved him off…

/

Rebecca glanced at her son watching cartoons wondering how she'd be leaving him. It was just that the opportunity of a lifetime had presented itself and she really wanted it… She had declined the offer once ten years ago because she'd been pregnant but now that they were looking for her again… she couldn't refuse.

She picked up her phone then and dialed Booth's number… it rang continuously until his voicemail came on…

"Seeley… It's Rebecca…" she paused, "I really need to talk to you about something. In person…" she added, "Call me and let me know when would be a good time to meet. Bye."

/

Sully walked into the Jeffersonian huge flower arrangement in his hands. He was quickly greeted by the whole team. He was about to ask where Brennan was when she walked up with goggles on her face… slowly taking them off as she analyzed the situation.

His smiled turned tender as the rest of the team walked away… "Hey there…" he greeted.

"Sully…" Brennan smiled back, "What are you…?"

"Well…" he interrupted, "seeing as you kept on postponing and I was starting to miss you…" he had practically whispered that part, but he knew she'd heard, "I thought I'd come and bring something so that you wouldn't forget about me…"

Her predictable reaction would have been to make some kind of very rational remark about anything that would avoid what was clearly happening, which was... that he wanted to start dating her again.

"I wouldn't…" she said walking up to him and taking the flowers as he handed them over… "and I'm sorry about canceling… I really have not been able to…"

"I understand…" he said sweetly, "Just wanted to come by and hopefully brighten your day…"

"You did… thank you…" she said, for once, doing the girly thing and practically blushing as she took a whiff of the smell of such a beautiful tropical bunch.

Sully tipped his head in with a smirk as he began to walk away… if there was something he knew of her was that he couldn't push. It had been a stretch her taking a liking to the flowers. He was sure she would have flipped if he had tried to kiss her… baby steps… he told himself.

As Brennan watched him leave, she couldn't help but feel the whole in her heart hurt a little less. They should formulate a cure for broken heart… she thought wryly. She had tried being nice to Booth to try and forget him and _that_ hadn't worked. She had been trying to be mean to push him away and that had been an even worse plan… she hated the pained look that he would give her when she knew she was being a b.i.t.c.h, though he would never call her out on it.

At least they had been more focused on the case than on what was happening and he hadn't pushed for a talk… _yet_. She knew it was coming though, she could read it on his face that he knew something was up but hadn't found the moment to approach her. And as if a call to reality was needed… she heard his voice coming near, so she headed to her office to put the flowers in a base while she switched her mind back to full on work mode.

/

Buffy and Willow had just taken a seat at their table when Buffy spotted Oz at the entrance of Nora Restaurant... scanning the crowd for them. Oz had gotten Buffy's number from Booth and she… had suggested that he crash their dinner before her flight so they could talk. Buffy stood then to wave him over…

Willow turned around in the middle of asking what she was doing when she noticed Oz coming towards then… her eyes lit up though her expression remained solemn.

"Will it be three of you this evening Mrs. Booth-Summers…?" the server of the elegantly known restaurant asked. She was what the owner would consider a Gold customer and special treatment she would always get… reservation or not.

Oz and Willow were about to say something when Buffy spoke…

"No Marcus…" she smiled, "It'll just be them but I wanted to make sure my friends got settled in okay…" she winked at Oz as Will had a panicked look on her face.

Oz leaned to hug her to whisper his very grateful thanks… Will hugged her as well but she questioned alarmed, "What are you doing…?"

"Helping out…" she whispered back, "have a great night you two…" Buffy said to both of them as she picked up her purse… leaving the couple behind.


	21. Chapter 21

_**So wow :) I just realized today that this story is getting pretty long... should I be wrapping it up soon or are you guys good if I keep it going. I have to warn that though I LOVE this chapter, it is mostly fluff :) small on the actual plot but I couldn't help it. It just felt right...**_

_**So please read and enjoy... you know I love, love, love your reviews so keep those coming.**_

* * *

Chapter 21

Yesterday… Booth had gone to testify, as the rest of the Jeffersonian was also called upon for their expert opinions on the evidence submitted for the case, and luckily, everything had gone as planned. The judge had heard everything both sides had had to say… the jury swayed in the direction they had all hoped for and Mr. Hanley was to remain behind bars. It had been another successful case being solved and they could all finally sort of go back to their daily life routines…

Which is why today, on a Saturday… Booth had refused to do anything other than stay at home with his beautiful wife that he hadn't seen in the last seven days. Sleeping in bed when you were vaguely aware of your partner he didn't consider as time together, but now here… both of them tangled in their sheets as the frosty weather approached, was perfection.

It had been adorable for her to see him get up and want to make her breakfast in bed. She had offered to help but he'd threatened her playfully that she better stay in place. He'd come through the door with a tray of freshly made waffles, a bowl of strawberries, and glass of milk or option of orange juice. She'd thanked him for his thoughtfulness as he turned on the news… being that he had to stay on top of it all, and they sat in each other's arms… feeding each other pieces of the buttermilk waffles and fruit.

Somewhere between the feeding and the caressing, Buffy had ended up sitting between Booth's legs with her back against his naked chest as he grabbed another strawberry and made her turn so that he could place it to her lips lovingly…

It had been the black orbs of his eyes that spur Buffy to dart her tongue out to round the shape of the berry, while not once looking away from his eyes. He groaned just from the sight… feeling himself grow harder in awareness low in his pelvis. His rise not going unnoticed by Buffy… as she bit into the strawberry naughtily waiting for him to take lead…

Slight juice dripped down her chin that Booth quickly licked up while pulling her mouth to his in desperate need to touch her, feel her, _taste_ her… She returned the kiss with equal passion… already trying to twist her body around to have it pressed against his.

Booth picked up the tray from the bed with one hand placing on the floor to the side of the bed as he returned to his beloved and delved that much more into giving her body the attention that it seemed to call for… She moaned as she felt him kiss down her neck sucking on those tender spots that only he knew she had. She writhed with need under him and it didn't help that it felt like he was lighting her on fire everywhere he touched as he undressed her.

He was gently caressing down her arms… the sides of her curves… taking time to trace the perfection of the woman he loved while then rounding the peaks of her breasts with his thumbs until he _squeezed_ making them pucker. She hissed at the sensation since her body responded times a hundred since motherhood was now sure on its way…

"_Booth_…" she cried raising her hips in indication of where she wanted him but he just heatedly chuckled nodding while whispering against her skin…

"_Not yet baby_…" she groaned in frustration but as he took one of her nipples into his mouth while alternating with the other as his stiff manhood graced her frenzied center, the sensation making her buck against him slightly…

Buffy could feel the build up just hovering at the edge of oblivion… breathing heavily from the torture her man was giving her… only being able to pull firmly at the strands of his hair running her hands downs his body in sizzling lust.

Booth placed a trail of open mouthed kisses down her chest… over her belly and then back to collect her lips… dipping his tongue inside… practically growling at their growing heat and the way she completely gave herself up to him. She pulled her mouth away from him momentarily when he began to stroke down the opening of her sex… sensitive and ready for his touch… Booth groaned from finding her beautifully moist for him. He allowed his fingers to probe slowly burring inside… becoming stiffer down south from the feel, he rubbed small circles on her sensitive bud bringing her fast to that explosion she so much craved.

The moment her body burst into her first orgasm she pulled him closer dominating the kiss as he rode her out… the instant she was more aware of reality she snaked her hand down his body into his boxers to give him a little piece of heaven like he had given her… he was borderline losing it just from watching her squirm of pleasure under him but with her hand now tightly and yet slowly stroking him _just right_… he refrained from thrusting into her hand as he hovered over her while she pumped him leisurely… whispering her love to him…

As he felt his loins tighten in anticipation… he responded with a fevered induced kiss ready to give in to what they both wanted… Booth adjusted them on the bed removing her hand to wrap it around his neck as he settled between her legs, nudging them apart with his. He got no argument from his lover as she laid there blatantly open in invitation for him to take her… she reached for his member to put him in place while his hand went under her to cup her ass…

And at just the right angle… gliding into her agonizingly slow… both relishing inch of wonderful inch of the flawlessness that was for them to come together, they gasped into each other's mouths from the exquisite feel. He paused there for a second to relish her womanly folds adjusting to him before he began to pull out and thrust in gradually… just getting in sync with all of their senses as he made love to her on their bed.

No words needed to pass between them as their bodies did all the talking… every caress to the skin told them their appreciation and veneration for the other, every kiss and touch of their lips was their way to constantly utter that eternal I love you, and every gasp, sigh, and groan was a testament of that deeper bonding of their souls.

It wasn't long before his thrusts became more insistent and that coil inside her begged to be released. Buffy had ran her hands down his sweaty back urging him on… kissing his masculine shoulder as being this close was not close enough.

"_Ahhhh_… _yes_…" she breathed heavily as she felt something inside her snap in that delicious frenzy that filled her body with a whirl wind of emotions, her skin prickling with Goosebumps, and her veins filling with a high state of adrenaline.

"_Buffy_… _Good God_…" he groaned as his peak neared its end… her muscles had suddenly clamped down on him hard from the force of her obtained orgasm, dragging him into absolute climax that he could have not held on to even if he'd tried.

Driving himself full force into her as he filled her with all he had… they came down from their heavenly bliss to just hold each other in their arms thoroughly sated, for the moment, as they considered their activities for the rest of the day.

/

Willow sat in her office at the Summers & Rosenberg Event Coordinators in LA recalling the night of her dinner with Oz at the Nora Restaurant and the way they had parted…

_The evening had began to an awkward start as they had both sat there wondering what they should be saying to each other first._

"_Why are you…?" - "How have you…?" they had both started at the same time pausing to giggle at their nervousness._

"_Please…" Oz offered for her to talk…_

"_I was just…" she shifted on her seat; "just going to ask how you have been…" she smiled._

"_Recently? Distracted…" he said honestly…_

"_Me too…" she returned…_

"_Good…" he said, "I don't want to be the only one practically having a nervous breakdown…"_

_Willow giggled, "You're not…" she reached for his hand apprehensively across the table._

_Oz thought he felt his heart soar from the contact… giving him a little strength to voice what he really wanted to say, though now he couldn't meet her eyes. He entwined his fingers through hers feeling herself redden as she stared anywhere but at him when he finally said…_

"_I've missed you…" he massaged the side of her hand with his thumb, "so much…"_

_He could have sworn he heard her gasp but he couldn't be sure… he hadn't expected a response from her and before he lost his nerve, he continued…_

"_I'm sure you know its no coincidence my being here…" he grinned to himself finally ready to meet her brilliant eyes, "I'm not… asking… for anything…" he paused, "and… I'm not going to push but I want you to let me be close… to you…"_

_Willow felt her heart drumming incessantly… so many emotions passing through her and her head screaming the many things that needed to be discussed, but one thing she knew for sure was true was that she wanted him… them, together._

_Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she nodded up and down while saying, "I'd really like that too…"_

_Oz had let out a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding as he brought her hand to his lips and releasing it as he noticed the server approach. They made the most that they could out of their dinner… conversation flowing just as if they had never stopped talking, tippy toeing around the fact that she was leaving tonight. They talked about their old lives… the well being of Giles, Xander, and the rest of the gang. They talked about what her life was like the moment her and Buffy appeared here and the way that Oz had come to end up here… magical spell and all, with his new flashy career as a Prosecutor._

_There were many things that they prided themselves in being when they had been a couple, and one of those things was the understanding of what was left unsaid between them because their actions spoke louder than words. He had taken romantic liberties with her… caressing her face, grazing her skin, holding her hand, and acting like they were together. There had been no objection on her part so that continued to spur him on. By the end of the visit, he'd paid for the bill and escorted her out holding hands as she waited to flag down a cab…_

"_I can take you to the airport…" Oz had said quickly…_

_She'd shaken her head sighing… "No…" frowning…_

_Oz had cupped her face then to look into her eyes and asked, "Why not…?"_

_For a moment there she hadn't responded, but when she did… holding his gaze steadily, she whispered, "Because I won't get on the plane if you come with me and I really have to… go…"_

_Willow had given him a sad smile and he had smiled right back… there was a short pause before he pulled her face to him as he captured her lips greedily though lovingly…she'd wrapped her arms around him, both taking their time to explore and bask in the essence of each other. Reluctantly pulling back on the verge of tears Willow had whimpered, "I don't want to go…"_

"_We're going to make this work…" he assured her, and trying to take comfort in his words they took each other in a desperate kiss again… separating shortly before they changed their mind. He'd opened the cab's door for her and watched the vehicle go…taking comfort in the fact that he knew it wasn't going to be the last time._

"Willow?" someone called from her office door startling her…

"Wh… what?" she jumped slightly trying to control her nerves…

"Sorry…" the girl apologized at obviously scaring then added, "Bride crisis… the future Mrs. Callahan is on the phone… Line 4."

"Okay…" she smiled, "I'll take care of it…" There was plenty of time for day dreaming at home. She needed to get back in wedding mode… after all, she could look forward to Oz' call tonight.

/

Saturday evening Brennan took one quick look in the mirror for the last time before there was a knock on her door. She picked up her small purse from the table as she headed for the door to open it.

"Sully…" Temperance grinned.

"Wow…" he admired her dressy black dress as he handed her a single, simple cut red rose and leaned in to peck her on the cheek, "You look beautiful…"

"So do you…" she smiled back as they stood there briefly… if there was a man in her past that would have a mere shot at winning her heart, it would be Sully. She'd been blinded by the fact that she'd neglected her heart had belonged to her partner since long ago, but at odds with everything that had happened since he met _her_… she knew she needed to try and move on.

Somewhere inside her she felt like she never would be able to stop loving Booth, but if she was going to try… Sully was the right person for that. She planned to be honest with him tonight, and if he still wanted to risk something with her knowing how she felt, then at least she'd warned him.

"Are you… ready to go…?" he questioned eager to start their evening.

"Yes…" she answered simply moving to retrieve her coat and following him out of her apartment. Brennan knew that the topic of Booth was going to have to come up and though she wasn't looking forward to it, she felt like she could truly be open with him about how things had gone since after his departure… and let him decide.

/

The end to their perfect day had approached way too soon for their liking, but they were happy that they'd enjoyed it together. They had more than continued to make love like it was yet another honeymoon… they'd taken a bath together were things had gotten heated, and then they had decided to curl up on the couch to watch one of her favorite movies, after plenty of pouting and begging on her part, just relishing this time of it just being the two of them… covered in a simple blanket as he cradled her on his lap… rubbing tender circles over her hard abdomen where his son or daughter was already growing.

Buffy watched with fascination as she could tell her husband was wondering what their child might be and what he/she might look like. Though she had to admit that these days she was beginning to feel like it wasn't fair that she wasn't the woman to carry his first born child and though she amounted it to just being the hormones… she couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. It wasn't something that she planned to tell him, even if it did saddened her inside.

As if to prove her wrong in her thinking, Angel decided to move then as she had laid out her body… him crawling to pepper her stomach with a bunch of little kisses making her giggle, and unconsciously, pull her out of her crazy thoughts as he gazed up at her like there was no other woman in the universe for him than _her_.

Booth couldn't help but have a little pride at the fact that inside his wife's perfect belly… she carried his child. For some reason it just all felt like if it was the first time and he planned to enjoy every single day of it with her. He knew they were going to have to talk to Parker about his coming sibling and he hoped that his son would take it with ease.

As it was… Buffy and he had agreed to meet them at one of his son's friends Birthday Party tomorrow, since she'd been adamant about talking to him concerning their son. He tried not to dwell on the uncomfortable feeling that she'd left him with and focused on the part where he'd be seeing Parker and that Rebecca hadn't objected of him having his wife there.


	22. Chapter 22

_**So yeah... I had tried posting this chapter sooner and somehow it just didn't work out. It's extra long though so I hope that makes up for that and I tried to tie up my lose ends since one of my reviewers thought I jumped around too much. I'd like to believe that in my mind it all connects since everything can't happen ON screen- per se, but who knows. I love it that you let me know though :) keeps me on my toes. Now... thank you all for reading and don't forget to review...**_

_**I thrive on your comments :) Okay, enough of me and Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 22

Late evening and still having drinks at an exclusive bar at the top of a five star hotel… Sully had taken Temperance's attitude to that of being distracted… and if not that then she was sure somewhere else in her mind that was beginning to make him doubt her actually being excited to go out with him.

He felt that dinner had gone extremely well… they'd catch up on his sailing trip. Where he went and explored and how long it took him before he got back. Temperance had told him about the Jeffersonian team… Angela and Hodgins expecting, her work and cases, her new interns and all, but clearly avoiding anything about Booth. He was pretty sure that it had to do with the fact that he was married but he didn't want to pry.

Brennan wasn't one to avoid conflict, but this particular topic had become sort of a sore spot for her that most times with anyone else she avoided to deal with at all cost. She needed to say something though, she could tell Sully knew something was wrong and she just couldn't let the night pass her by without discussing this…

She took a long sip from her drink as she began, "I've had a really great time tonight, Sully… thank you…" she smiled.

"I'm glad…" he grinned back as he took some of his drink.

"There's something that I've been meaning to tell you…" she dove in, "I just… haven't known how to…"

Sully nodded smiling… now we're getting somewhere, he thought. "It's about Booth…"

Brennan gave him a small smile, "Yes…" she paused, "and since I'm not one to embellish… let's just say that I realized a little too late how I really felt for him…"

The ex-FBI Agent tried to grin encouragingly at her admission, but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and slightly hurt.

"Things are just not the same…" she said looking away from him a moment, "but I don't want to lose his friendship…" she shook her head at her self, "but now I feel like I'm hanging somewhere in limbo…"

Sully noticed her eyes become sad and he reached out for her hand, Brennan welcoming the consoling gesture…

"I don't know how to be the friend and partner from before when what I feel for him draws me to him…"

She seemed to all of a sudden get lost in thought and it was Sully that brought her out as he questioned, "If you still love him…" he said softly, "then why did you agree to come out with me…?"

"I was hoping…" she smiled embarrassed… how could she say it, that you'd be a distraction from him?

He sighed realizing what she was trying to tell him, "Temperance…" he began shaking his head, "I don't want to be your rebound guy…"

"You're not…" she tried to explain quickly, but he stopped her and continued…

"Yes, _I am_… and I can't do this with you again. You really broke my heart the day I left and you decided not to come with me…"

She nodded accepting his decision, "It's okay… I unders…"

"What I'm trying to say…" he cut her off, "Is that I can't do this again unless you really give _us_ a try…" she smiled at him, "But you have to be in… _All In, Tempe!_" he stressed reaching for her chin, holding it within his thumb and fore finger.

"I can be…" she whispered, "I'll just need some time…"

"I can give you that…" he assured… he understood the depth of her emotions for him and he could be patient if she really opened up her heart to him.

"Okay…" her lips curved into a grin as she nodded, "I promise I'll honestly try…"

"That's all I ask…" he said as he closed the distance between them capturing her lips with his… loving her swift reaction to him as he confidently allowed his tongue to dance along hers. The kiss was slow and brief as they slowly pulled back… both smiling contently.

/

Booth kept on glancing at the time as he knew they were already running late to _said_ Birthday Party that he had agreed to meet Parker and Rebecca at, about a half hour ago…

"Buffy!" he called annoyed for like the third time.

"Don't start with me Seeley Booth…" she scolded poking her head out of the bedroom, "If you hadn't decided to crash my shower… I would have been ready to go an hour ago…"

Booth grinned wickedly at her as she rolled her eyes back at him heading inside the bedroom to finish… Okay, so maybe it had been partly his fault that she was running late… but should he blamed for his libido being overjoyed at the thought of her wet naked skin under the hot spray with that floral fragrance that just drove him insane? I think not… he considered.

"Alright…" she came out in a simple turquoise dress that came down knee length as she'd left her hair down in messy waves, "Let's go…"

"Finally…" he said pulling her into a hug, earning a smack on the arm by her, "okay, okay…" he chuckled giving her a kiss, "let's go…" and with that he led her out to the SUV.

/

Willow had decided to go into the office and work for a couple of hours since this particular Sunday happened to be slow as they only had one event going that one of the girls was taking care of. She had just finished putting some orders in on the computer when her cell phone went off…

She beamed as she read the color ID, "Hey you…" she said sweetly.

"_Hmmm… I must be doing something right if I get an answer like that…" Oz teased._

"You are…" she returned staring at the base of crimson roses he'd sent…

"_What are you doing…?" he questioned._

Will sighed, "Working a little…" she said, "I came to the office to do some catching up…?"

"_That sounds awful…" he smiled, "you should be out enjoying the beach and the sun like normal Californians would…"_

"You're not here so I can enjoy it with you…" she returned…

"_That can be arranged…" he said and then… _he was standing at the entrance of her office… snug jeans, dressy t-shirt as he leaned against the wall with an adorable smirk as if he'd been there the whole time.

"_Oz_!" she jumped out of her chair rounding her desk as fast as she could throwing herself in his arms enjoying the feel of him. Surprise wearing off, she pulled back to taking a good look at him as if scared she'd imagined him…

"Yes, I am really here…" he smirked at her shocked expression.

"How did you… don't you have to…?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't want me here…" he told her as he held her still in his arms…

Willow pulled him in for a frantic kiss then… pulling back to gauge his reaction.

"I stand corrected…" he chuckled stopping to cup her face in his hands as he brought her forward for a more thorough intimate kiss.

Willow thought she had suddenly gone weightless as his perfect lips moved affectionately over hers making her shiver. A moment too soon he had pulled back and explained, "I got a couple of days off since we're not too busy at the moment…" he shrugged, "I thought to come and spend them with you…"

"I'm glad…" she breathed with a smile as she enjoyed taking in his cute grin, his freckled complexion, and those evergreen eyes that she loved.

"Now how about that trip to the beach…" he raised his eyebrows playfully as she giggled at his theatrics…

"Let me grab my stuff and we can go…" she had pulled out of his arms to go and Oz knew this had been the right decision. He missed her so much before and it just wasn't fair that now that he could have her, she was so far away. It would work though, he thought, it has to.

/

Booth was jamming out to one of his favorite songs when Buffy changed the station to something young and girly earning a teasing frown from Booth, as she glanced at him amused blowing him a kiss…

"Really?" he finally voiced…

"Yes…" she giggled, "Why… is there a problem Agent Booth…?"

He'd just pulled up to a stop light when he reached for her to plant a long… wet… kiss on his wife's lips making her laugh as he slobbered her up…

"BOOTH!" she yelled laughing… "Gross…"

"Well…" he said as the light changed, "No more changing my stations…" he warned as he switched it back.

He chuckled when she glared with a lovable pout, but then was distracted when her phone beeped. Booth reached for the volume to bring it down as she pulled out her phone to scan the email. She seemed to sigh as she began typing rapidly and seemed to be making notes…

"What's going on…?" he asked.

"Oh… it was Jenny…" she said, "Just wanted to apologize again for the incident at the office and remind me that the new contracts have been drawn up for me to sign on the other location I decided to go with…"

"Oh…" he paused, "Well do you at least get something from the ordeal…?"

"Yeah…" she turned to glance at him, "the new property I'm acquiring she's getting for me at the same price as the other and she gave me the usage of her company's booth to watch the Washington Nationals when they play at home…"

"Well hell yeah…" he cheered…

"Okay?" she stared oddly.

"That's awesome… when can we go? Could she get us other types of tickets… like to Hockey or Football?"

"Uh… I think we can go anytime…" she answered, "and I don't know about the tickets, I suppose I could ask _crazy_…"

"Great… I'll look at the season's schedules…" he voiced excitedly as they pulled up into a Chucky Cheese parking lot.

Booth had just let the engine die when somewhere between the excitement and the parking, something had suddenly changed… Buffy swiftly noticed the difference in him, prompting her to make sure everything was well.

"Hey…" Buffy reached for his hand bringing his attention to her, "What are you thinking…?"

He looked at the building cramped with kids and adults then turned to look at Buffy, "Rebecca… she just… left me with an odd feeling about what she wanted to talk about… I guess now I'm just worrying again…"

"Don't…" she tried to assure her husband, "I'm sure it's not such a big deal because if it was… she wouldn't be having that type of conversation here…" she pointed out. He remained quiet for a moment when he finally said…

"You're right…" he thought about it for a bit, "I guess we should…"

"Wait…" Buffy stopped him, "In all the craze of the last couple of weeks… I don't know if Rebecca has told you already or not… but, we got together for lunch a while back when I first got here…"

Buffy watched him to see if there was some sort of reaction and got nothing, "Okay… I haven't really talked to her, so no, I didn't know…" he said as if asking her to keep going.

"I just don't want you think it was weird or if it comes up right now that I was hiding it from you or…"

"I would never think that…" he said tilting his head, "did she say something to… upset you that I should know about…?"

"No, of course not…" Buffy quickly said with wide eyes, "Quite the opposite actually…" she grinned, "I think she wanted, woman to woman, to have a talk about what it meant me being Parker's step mom and what it would mean for _him_ once we have our own…" she graced a hand over her belly.

"Oh… I see…" Booth voiced…

"But it was good for us to do that…" she added, "and I'm sorry I completely forgot… you know how everything's been…"

Booth smiled leaning over to kiss her gently pulling back leaving about a breath of space between them, "As long as you tell me _just_ so that I'm aware of what's going on and she doesn't upset you…" he told her, "then I think it's alright…"

Buffy sighed in relief, "Okay, good…" she began stepping out of the truck when he stopped her…

"Buffy…" he paused, "If the opportunity presents itself… I might tell Rebecca our news…" she nodded, "I think it would be good in case she'd want to prepare Parker before we…" he gestured grinning…

"That sounds great…" she answered matching his smile, as he jumped out of the truck to her side to finish pulling the door open as he help her out and they headed for the restaurant filled with little devils.

/

It had been sort of an odd situation when they had entered the restaurant… but the moment that Parker had appeared throwing himself at Booth as Rebecca and Buffy embraced in a friendly hug… the tension had seemed to dissipate. Parker, of course, had wanted to run off to play with his friends immediately… tugging a smiling Buffy as she allowed herself to be pulled by the 10 year old boy, Booth encouraging her to go while he perhaps got the talk out of the way with his ex.

Seeley had been surprised by the news that Rebecca had unloaded on him, but he welcomed the idea of caring for his son full time. It would be great practice for the little one on the way… Booth had made it clear though, that he would have to speak to Buffy first before he gave her the definite answer. It would be a month before Rebecca had to start her job and training out of town… in which time she would prepare their son for the news. Booth had kept Buffy's and his baby news to himself finding it a little overwhelming for his son to be bombarded with all this information not fit for a young boy.

One thing at a time, he figured. As it happened anyway, this weekend, Parker was to come with him and Buffy… for the first time since he had gotten married, to spend a couple of days while actually staying with them the whole night.

Booth knew that there was nothing he should worry about, but that didn't take away from him actually worrying a bit about how their home dynamic might be… specially if and when that turns permanent.

He had just finished playing a game of basketball on the token machine with his son when his phone rang…

"Booth…" he answered.

"_Hey there, Booth…" Hodgins greeted, "What you up to…?"_

"Uh… just hanging with my kid…" Booth said oddly, "Is there… something I can do for you or you just called to…" he let the sentence hang.

"_Yeah… enough small talk I guess. It's just the wife seems to think we don't have enough of a social life… she kind of wants to get together with other couples or something… Could you and Buffy…?"_

"And Angela wants US men to plan this…?" Booth asked incredibly as he chuckled, "Ask her to call Buffy…" he told him, "Whatever my wife wants… she gets…"

"_Okay…" Hodgins sighed, "I'll tell her… I'm sure they'll hit it off…"_

"I'm sure they will…" he said glancing at Buffy and Rebecca have somewhat of a deep conversation as they laughed a little.

"_Hey…" Hodgins then pulled him back to the conversation, "Did the Financial Advisor I recommended help at all…?"_

Booth walked away from the crowd a bit then answered, "Yeah… thanks for that by the way, Mark's got me set up to meet with him this week…"

"_Great…" he answered, "He's really good at what he does and he's definitely very trustworthy…"_

"I appreciate it…" Booth told him, "Hey… I have to get back to my family, so I'll uh… text you my wife's number and they can set something up…"

"_Yeah… I'll tell her, Thanks… Talk to you later."_

"Bye…"

Booth walked back to the table of the child's birthday in time to see parents cut cake and Parker by his little friend as he opened up his presents. From a distance, he saw Buffy standing clapping while everyone cheered at the sight of new presents being revealed when their eyes locked…

He couldn't help but be mesmerized by her glowing beauty, the love for him in her eyes… and the amazing physical reaction he got that had nothing to do with being sexual. Buffy had frowned a little at the odd look on his face, but striding his way as if she floated heavenly towards him… his heart palpitated in excitement…

"Everything okay…?" she'd come up to him caressing his cheek as he settled his hand over her hip possessively…

"Perfect…" he answered… and as her face filled with happiness at his reply, he knew the decision he'd made was right. All things going his way and his fortune turning out what he had calculated on his own that it might be, if Mark confirmed it… Buffy would have a new house before the end of this month.

Their lips connected briefly though that did not take the passion out of their moment as he encircled her waist facing a running Parker heading their way, ready to cash out on those tickets he'd won…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Well lookie here :) Me updating about an hour before my actual release date... YEY! This chapter kind of just seemed to write itself out and I love it. I hope you guys feel the same way as I'm trying to spice this out while sort of following the story line of Bones season 6 from where I began to write. By the way... what you guys think of the premier? I actually really loved it though I just don't see Booth and Brennan fit. They look awkward together if I'm being honest...**_

_**Anyways... onto the important part... Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review ;)**_

* * *

Chapter 23

Buffy got off the phone scheduling yet another political event as her day's end neared. Business was building up slowly and she was glad that her reputation was what it was because it made the transition here and that start that much smoother. Jenny had been more than great with arranging all the paperwork so everything was hassle free. Then Laney had been more than happy to continue working for her, decorating the new office space, even after the whole decomposing skeleton dropping from the roof thing…

She smiled, things were finally settling into a nice normal pace… Parker had been adjusting great to living with them and there was nothing else that she could have asked for. Well… maybe a little more room in her husband's apartment because now that Parker stayed with them, they were a little tight. She hadn't pushed though, Booth had said that until he got the finalization of where his assets stood… the house thing would have to wait.

Buffy made a couple of notations on her event calendar logging off her computer as she picked up the list of resumes that she had yet to look through…

Perhaps while Parker did homework, she'd finally be able to look at them to hire event planners to help her here. She knew she was good at what she did, but there was no way that she could be at two places at once… she needed help. She locked the door to the office expecting to find the Car Service she'd hired outside, but to her more than happy surprise… It was Booth who was there to pick her up…

"Seeley…" she smiled brightly walking towards him… "What happened to Lucas…?"

Booth strode towards her enveloping her much fuller body while taking her lips in greeting… The sight of her and her rounded growing belly, reminding him that he couldn't believe they were already half way through her pregnancy. So many things had changed but all for the better…

Parker's stay with them had been working out better than he would have hoped. He figured he was lucky that his kid was such a smart kid. It was funny how he and Buffy had been preparing to tell him of his step-sibling on the way, only to find out they hadn't been as sneaky as they thought. He had figured it out and he was thrilled for a brother or a sister, though he was swaying for the sister more. He disagreed on that though… he wasn't sure he could handle having a girl first.

"I called to cancel so I could come and get you…" he answered…

"Mmmm…" she hummed against his lips, "Well I like these surprises…"

"Good…" he answered as he held her, "How was work…?"

"Lonely…" she pouted as he grabbed her hand and led her to the SUV, "Let's hope these…"she gestured to the folder in her hand, "will have some good options for employees…"

"I'm sure they will…" he grinned as he opened the door for her to step in… The moment she was settled he went around the truck to jump in himself, noticing that she had been glancing in the back looking for Parker. "I had Angela and Hodgins pick him up from school for us…" he informed her.

"Oh?" she said furrowing her brows…

"We have to make a stop…" he said, not being able to contain the grin that stretched on his lips…

Buffy chuckled at his obvious excitement, "Okay then…"

"What?" he teased as he got on the road to their destination, "Stop looking at me like that…?"

"Like what…?" she beamed, "Like I _know_ that you're up to something…?"

"Exactly…" he conceded hating that she could read him like a book, "Now let's talk about something else…"

Buffy pursed her lips as she glanced questioningly at him for a moment, but gave into his change of subject, "Fine…" she looked onto the road, "Did my man catch any bad guys today…?"

Booth smirked glad that she dropped the quizzical look and they delved into their normal routine of work talking, telling her about the day's case and how it had been solved or not.

/

Not long after their departure from the S & R Offices, Booth had pulled up into a private sector of homes… parking up the drive way of a two story, unique structure looking home as Buffy's head snapped to gawk at him…

"Booth…?" she whispered, voice strangled with excitement and on the verge of tears…

The two car door garage opened then as he grinned from ear to ear while a banner appeared on the wall as they pulled in and it said 'Welcome Home Beloved…'

Buffy threw herself wrapping her arms around his neck as best as she could in the truck towards him as tears ran down her cheeks practically squealing with joy.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this…" she said pulling back to gaze at him, "Why didn't you just tell me…?"

He cupped her face and pulled her in for a tender kiss, "I wanted to surprise you…" he said nudging his nose to hers in a loving gesture, "I'm sorry it took longer than I expected…" he said truly bothered by that.

"Are you kidding…?" she frowned at him, "I don't care where we live as long as we're together…" she caressed the side of his face, "though obviously I'm loving this…"

"Great…" he pecked her as he jumped out to get her door leading her into their new home…

Buffy gasped… they walked in through a hallway revealing the foyer and those amazing double wooden doors that she had always loved. Booth had snaked his arms around her middle and over the baby bump whispering in her ear, "And you still haven't seen anything yet…"

He walked her into the receiving room… to notice that all of the questions that Laney had been asking while showing her ideas for a 'new home' she apparently had been conspiring with Booth to find out what she liked… The living room set was the one she'd fell in love with that was a cream color with shades of browns and gold's. The kitchen had the marble onyx tops with matching appliances, furniture that she had been considering to get… was already in different places of the house…

"Laney said that whatever you think doesn't fit or you don't like she can change with no problem…"

She nodded wiping her tears waking away from him to go explore…

Booth beamed when she ran out of his arms to check out the TV room, closet spaces, the wash room, and glance at the large back yard… She stood there just mesmerized at their new home and the fact that he'd gone through so much planning just for her…

His hot lips on her neck and ear were what brought her out of her happy daze making her shiver as he asked… "Do you like it…?"

"It's amazing…" she said tilting her neck to give him better access to her neck as he brought her closer to his body… The feel of his arousal pressed to her behind made her gasp and she turned around to take his lips with hers as she showed him just how appreciative and now aroused she was…

He pulled away long enough to whisper 'wait till you see the bedroom…' and he had quickly scooped her up heading up the stairs to the end of the hall where the master bedroom was. She reached to open the door for him and smiled at the large four poster bed that she had picked out from one of Laney's Home Magazine's… he set her down gently only to have her pulling him to her kissing him desperately.

"Let's break it in, shall we…?" she whispered headedly in between kisses as she began taking off his tie, jacket, a shirt…

"Uh huh…" Booth agreed as she devoured his lips and he began peeling layers and layers of clothing off of her…

By the time they made it to the edge of the bed they were clad standing in just underwear kissing each other's skin… snapping her bra open to fondle her breasts, he alternated in laving them with his tongue and mouth stoking that fire to soar…

Buffy moaned arching into his mouth as she pushed his boxers out of the way to grasp him firmly, stroking him leisurely in increasing speed… he groaned against her neck in response… taking the opportunity then to literally rip her underwear from her as he stroked between her slick nether lips making her hiss as he stretched her with two fingers first and then quickly with three…

The moment she was about to fall apart he stopped to pick her up and place her on the bed to put himself in place… thrusting into her enveloping core in one confident plunge… instantly setting a continuous pace…

She had begun to scowl when he stopped mid orgasm, but the moment he placed her on the bed and filled her in that delightful way he did… within a couple of thrusts she began to contract around him exploding in blissful ecstasy while panting his name lovingly…

Booth growled against her lips when her muscles clamped down on him… feet firmly planted on the carpet as he drove himself repeatedly into her sex… he knew he was on the verge of satisfaction. He felt his world shatter when she wrapped her legs around him riding her orgasm to propel him deeper into her…

"Fuck, Buffy…" he cursed as he felt his seed shoot out and he quivered with delight as she milked him from everything he had…

They panted smiling in each other's arms as they continued to kiss trying to catch their breaths… her belly was more in the way now, but that hadn't stop them from satisfying that lust that simmered there waiting to be quenched.

Still in her Booth raised his wrist to glance at the time grinning while saying, "Well we're late…?"

Buffy laughed, "It's a good thing I'm not a National's fan or I'd be pissed at you…"

"Oh really…?" Booth answered running his tongue around the rose bud of her breast making her whimper…

"Okay, so may be I wouldn't really be mad…" she said hoarsely…

"That's what I thought…" he teased slipping out of her putting his hand out to help her stand so they could get redressed. The house surprise had been a success… later he would show her which bedroom he'd like for their baby and Parker. The Jeffersonian gang was going to be waiting for them in the private booth at the Baseball Park and he'd already taken longer than he had intended.

/

Brennan walked into the private booth of the Baseball Field excited to be trying out something new. Yes it was true that sports had no interest to her, but Sully had been thrilled to attend the game to which Angela and Hodgins had invited them to, and in the end, she just really couldn't say no.

"Hey Sweetie…" Angela walked over to her giving her a hug, "I'm so glad you made it…"

"Thanks for inviting us…" Brennan said as Sully stepped forward to greet Angela and Hodgins who was also approaching, two beers in hand, offering one to Sully.

As they made polite conversation, Temperance noticed that most of her colleagues were there except for Booth, which was good. She'd been dodging his attempts to talk though she knew she could only hide for so long. Cam was over by the window seats laughing and drinking with Paul. Sweets was there chatting away with Oz, Wendell, and Arastooo as they gazed out towards the field where the game had already started…

Not paying much attention to the conversation as she had been looking around, Brennan was caught by surprise when Angela said that Buffy had been the one to have access to the booth while mentioning they should be arriving any minute.

Sully had felt her go rigid next to him as she turned around with a look on her face that said she wanted to make a run for it when as she turned… Booth and Buffy walked in… Yes she was surprised which was what had frozen her in place, but the obvious bump of her stomach while all the signs pointed to her being pregnant was what hurt the most.

She had him… Booth wanted kids and she was giving him that… God, she was the perfect woman…

"Hey guys…" Booth said overly cheery with his jersey on and dark blue jeans as he came forward.

"Bones!" Booth called out…

"She's pregnant…?" Brennan gasped turning to give an evil eye to Angela. She knew that the couple had been hanging out with them and she hadn't mentioned a thing. Angela smiled softly as if saying she was sorry…

At the words everyone in the booth had turned to stare at them and Buffy grinned, "Guess cat's out of the bag…" she rubbed her palms over her belly, "Booth and I are expecting…"

They had all cheered excitedly at the news while coming to congratulate her. Most of them had had an inkling that Booth was going to be a father because of his weird attitude but now they had confirmation. Buffy with the building of the business while creating a comfortable environment for Parker hadn't been able to make some of those visits she had started to make to the FBI office, so no one had known of her pregnancy except for Angela and Hodgins, who they had become very close to the last couple of months.

Angela had pulled Brennan away from the crowd of people while whispering, "I'm so sorry Sweetie…" she smiled, "I _wanted_… to tell you… but they were holding off till she showed and they were sure that nothing could go wrong…"

"It's fine…" Brennan put on a brave smile… "I've seen you have become good friends with her… good for you…"

"Don't do that…" she shook her head, "You're still my best friend it's just…" how could she say it, "It's just that…"

"You're her friend too…" Brennan filled in…

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you mean to me any less at all… it's just different relationships and situations…"

"Don't worry about it…" Brennan smiled until she noticed Booth coming towards her…

Angela watched Booth ask Brennan if they could have a talk as Parker had walked up with Cam and Paul to congratulate Buffy, then taking her hand to escort her to the chairs up front to watch the game. They had all congratulated them affectionately falling back into watching the game and Booth dove into her avoidance.

"You've been dodging me…?" Booth finally said when they settled at the corner of the booth watching Sully take a refreshment for Buffy and Parker as he took the seat next to her making conversation.

"I have not been avoiding you…" she lied…

"Months Bones…" Booth continued, "We've worked together, solved cases, hung out, and the moment I begin with Buffy, wife, or marriage you squirm…" he accused, "for MONTHS…"

She switched weight on her feet and Booth cocked his head as if pointing out that she had just proved his point.

"Look…" she stared emotionless, "What do you want from me…?"

"The partner who was my friend…" he answered truthfully.

"I'm trying okay…" she said just as aggravated, "you pushed for me letting you in so I'm left with emotions I'm not use to…"

"Well how can I help…?" he asked guiltily…

"You can't…" she looked away, "I just… I just need time and for you to stop trying to make me like Buffy…"

Booth's face saddened, "I just think that if you get to know her you'll see what I see…"

Doubt it, she thought, "It's not the way my rational mind works and you know it…"

He sighed defeated, "At least you didn't run from the conversation today…"

"You kind of trapped me into it, kind of hard to avoid…" she said snidely as she began to walk away but Booth stopped her…

"Just answer me this…" he looked sadly to the floor before meeting her eyes, "Will we ever go back to how we were…?"

Brennan was silent for what felt like forever when she finally said, "I don't know…"

He nodded letting her go watching her go grab a drink sitting opposite from where Sully and Buffy were sitting. When the ex-agent noticed and he excused himself to sit by Brennan as Booth took his rightful place by his wife and son. He hated that after so much time, Brennan had finally accepted him into her heart little too late. To which he was most grateful because he didn't know what he would have done if they had gotten together and Buffy had appeared back in his life. He had no control over how much he has always loved her and that would have been an even worse disaster than trying to just mend a friendship like now.

Buffy had tried a couple of times to get Brennan to have lunch, dinner, or something with her but she always had an excuse. It was then that she had given up on trying to get her to like her and when Booth had stepped in to help, which apparently was making matters worse. He sighed… he'd just give her that space while focusing in just their work like they had and hope that at some point she got over him.

Buffy snuggled up to his side then as they sat there watching the game and Parker turned around to smile waving a huge foam finger at them while pretending to pick his nose with it. Buffy and Booth laughed at him as he turned back to watch the game…

/

The game ended with them on the winning side and they all walked out laughing having a good ol' time from a VIP view while drinking and enjoying the free service food server that would come and offer those delicious ball park favorites.

The night was young but they all had to work the next day… the only ones really sober were the pregnant women and probably Brennan before she and Sully left around the seventh inning.

"Bye guys…" Both Hodgins and Angela said to the couples as they all embraced climbing onto their own cars leaving.

Booth stretched hands up in the air then pulling Buffy into him as they watched Parker run to the SUV yelling, "Come on you guys..." he waved them to move faster, "I'm missing Nickelodeon…" he stressed.

"Come down bud…" Booth called as he beeped the truck open handing the keys over to sober Buffy as she cursed.

"Sorry…" she said looking up incase Parker had heard her…

"What…?" Booth asked…

"I forgot my wallet in the booth…" she huffed turning to go back…

"It's okay…" Booth stopped her, "Get in the truck with Parker and I'll go…"

"You sure…?"

He nodded giving her a kiss on the lips, "Be right back…" and he was off.

Buffy opened the door to the back making sure that Parker had strapped himself in properly when she noticed two men walking their way to them with a suspicious look about them as they looked around for other people…

Buffy tossed the keys in the seat with Parker while quickly whispering, "When I close the door I want you to lock the doors and hide, okay buddy…?"

"Buffy…?" Parker gazed confused, "Why?"

"Just do it!" she practically yelled as she moved back closing the door. She figured if she got a chance to grab the door and get in she would, but the moment she closed the door someone behind her pushed her against the truck when she had turned, holding her by the neck.

"Well, well, well…" the rugged man said, "Who would have thought that the ex-slayer would be pregnant…?"

Buffy adjusted her stance to get leverage as she prepared to fight, taking in the sight of the other man keeping watch "What do you want…?" she spat.

"Me nothing with you…" he shrugged as he pulled out a knife, "But other people you think you've left in another dimension still want you and soul less incarnated… dead…"

Buffy's hands fisted as she was ready to knock him down when the man held the knife to her neck, "Ah, ah, ah…" he chided, "Be a good girl or I'll put this through you right in the stomach…"

She glared back with angry tears in her eyes that she could have not held back even if she tried… Fury coursing through her veins and with as much human power as she could muster, she kneed him in the crotch only to hear him curse at her picking up the knife and slapping her across the face with it. Before she had a chance to react; she hit the floor.

Buffy heard Parker yell from the car and she worried that they may try to get to him, but just like she'd protect her unborn child she would also protect him with her life.

Booth saw the wallet in the elevator floor and excited that he could just grab it he turned back only to hear what he thought were Parker's muffled cries and struggle sounds travel his way.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest worried that it was his family as he ran to them. When he rounded the corner he found a man hitting Buffy across the face making her fall… he reached for the gun he always carried strapped to his leg rushing forward as the man keeping watch pulled out his gun and they aimed at each other menacingly…


	24. Chapter 24

**_Alright guys :) Here's the next chapter... I'm very excited about it. Sorry about the delay, the muse sometimes decides to work but other times it's as stubborn as I am and refuses to inspire me. Anyways, I think all I needed was some much needed Booth dose *winks* to get the juices in my head going. Thank you for reading :D I hope you enjoy..._**

**_Please don't forget to review ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 24

_His heart nearly jumped out of his chest worried that it was his family as he ran to them. When he rounded the corner he found a man hitting Buffy across the face making her fall… he reached for the gun he always carried strapped to his leg rushing forward as the man keeping watch pulled out his gun and they aimed at each other menacingly…_

For a moment there he had the desire to be that immortal vampire so he could just walk straight into the line of fire knowing that he wouldn't die. But that wasn't the case anymore…

"_Put the gun down or I'll shoot you_…" Booth growled…

Before the man even answered he went for the shot wounding his arm and leg striding quickly to retrieve the weapon from the man, as he pointed to the other hovering over Buffy, "_Touch her again and you will never see the light of day_…"

The man laughed evilly turning to gaze at Booth saying, "You can kill me but more will come…" he shrugged.

"_Who_ sent _you_…?" he got closer trying to get to Buffy's side to make sure she wasn't hurt…

"Like you don't already know…" he returned an evil glint in his eyes…

"I'm _not_ going to ask you _again_…?" he yelled and next thing he knew, the man threw the dagger at him…

Booth was able to dodge it being distracted immediately as the man had made a run for it… his first and number one priority was Buffy, so he ran to her… trying to decipher if she was okay.

"Baby… Buffy…" Booth squatted by her pulling her face up to him, his other hand on her shoulder, "You okay, are you hurt, is the baby…?"

"I'm fine, don't let him escape…" she told him slightly strained. Booth nodded then stood in the middle of the road of the parking garage aiming calculatingly to wound _only_, but before reason actually set in his mind his anger got the best of him shooting the man at a distance critically.

He then ran back to a trying to stand Buffy as the gash on her cheek bled… Booth took out his phone calling his friends at WPD to come and deal with what'd just happened; then hanging up the phone while inspecting her redden cheek as he tried to control the feeling of wanting to rip the other guy apart as he laid there wounded on the ground.

Something struck him then though, that the man would have not attacked had he not been struck first, "Buffy…" he took her face in his hands, "Did you try to fight him…?" he questioned.

Buffy glanced at his eyes with confusion but began nodding up and down… "Yes…" she was about to ask where his question was coming from, when he stepped back and his expression turned serious.

"What is wrong with you…?" he accused… "Have you not realized that I could actually lose you here…?" he felt the anger rise in his chest, "You are not Buffy the Vampire Slayer here…" he spat through gritted teeth, "You can't just…"

"I wasn't going to stand here and allow them to hurt me or Parker…" she yelled back, "Don't talk to me like I haven't spent most of my life protecting the world…"

And there it was… the first out loud admission that they had shared with each other truthfully about whom they were; a conversation that they'd been avoiding for this exact reason. They were afraid that the horrors of their past lives would reappear, well here it was now… what they'd thought they'd left behind coming back to haunt them…

"Dad…?" Parker had opened the window to stare at them both with teary eyes and a vulnerable expression not understanding what had happened.

Booth gritted his teeth because he wanted to continue arguing with her, but his son's voice had broken through their fight reminding him that he could have seen this unravel scarring his son for life.

He hurried towards the SUV pulling open the door to take him in his arms… "It's okay bud…" he held him close as Parker nodded, "are you okay, were you hurt?" he stood him on the ground scanning him. The only thing he found was his reddened face from the crying he'd been doing…

"I'm scared…" was all he said and the sort of comforted him because perhaps he'd seen nothing else and it was more about what he'd heard.

Booth was about to try and say something to his ten year old when the sirens trailed in… cop cars and ambulances rushing in. He walked away from his son to notice Buffy pull his child into her as the crime scene was examined. He felt like he was being torn in two… the man that understood that some things were never forgotten and that his wife whether he liked it or not was a fighter. Or the human man that wanted to knock some sense into her asking her to act like the fragile woman in this dimension that in her sensitive state would be. The thing about it all was that he loved that fiery woman in her, it was what made her, well, _her_… but they needed to have serious conversation about this.

This for a fact was obviously not over and here, there were no spells to bring her back, she had no real strength to protect herself, and they had Parker to think about as well as no-name on the way.

As Buffy saw Booth walk away to tell the officials everything that had happened, she knew he was right. She couldn't pretend to have the strength that she once had and she needed to take care more of herself now that she was pregnant. That fire inside her refused to give into ass holes like the ones that had tried to hurt her or kill her today. She may not be the slayer but she sure as hell wasn't going to act like a fragile little girl when she wasn't.

The paramedics had taken care of the scar on her face, checking the bruises from her fall saying that her husband had informed them she was pregnant. Buffy had rolled her eyes and refused to be taken to the hospital knowing that she wasn't really hurt. It was mostly just concern about the panicked looking child in their care. She'd gone back to sit in the SUV with a cradled Parker in her arms as she ran her fingers thorough his nicely tousled dirty blonde hair…

"Parker…?" Buffy called softy as they waited for Booth…

The child raised his head to give her his attention… "I want you to know that if you want to talk… you can talk to me or your dad…"

He nodded, his eyes tearing up once more as his sight settled on her bruised cheek… "Did they hurt you bad…?"

Buffy gave him a soft grin, "Don't you worry about me…" she told him, "It's just a scratch and what matters is that you're safe…"

Parker's brows furrowed in sadness, "I wish I was bigger so I could have protected you…"

Buffy couldn't help but chuckle at the big heart this child had and how quickly he'd made himself at home in hers… "You will one day…" she said still caressing him, "Until then little man… you just listen to me and your dad when we tell you to hide…" she wiped the tears that slipped down, "Like you did today. I'm very proud of you."

She could tell that Parker wasn't happy that he hadn't been able to help her but she needed him to understand that it wasn't his place even if he felt it. A light smirk tugged at her lips as she thought about how much Parker was really Booth's kid; high on the alpha male pride and stubborn as hell.

"I love you Buffy…" he said with a slight flush on his chubby cheeks.

"I love you too kiddo…" Buffy returned as he snuggled up into her.

As the commotion seemed to settle outside the truck, she continued to pamper her step-son as he'd seemed to have come down enough and had fallen asleep.

The cops had taken the wounded guy in for medical attention keeping guard to question him later as they took all the evidence in and Booth was finally able to go. His anger towards Buffy had simmered down a little and now all he wanted was to go home.

He climbed in the truck to see his wife holding Parker looking away from him…

"All done…?" she said softly not acknowledging him with a glance…

"Yes…" he answered settling as he waited for her to look at him. When she didn't he pulled her face towards him tenderly, giving her a worried smile. "I'm sorry, Buffy…" he said honestly… "For snapping the way I did, but not for saying what I think…"

"I know…" Buffy cut him off… "Can we talk about it tomorrow…?" she told him, he could tell she was exhausted, "I really just want to go home and fall asleep…"

"Sure…" he agreed leaning over to place his lips delicately over hers grazing her wound as he put the keys in the ignition to leave.

They left the ball park with not the greatest experience, neither of them noticing from a distance a hidden car with two people in it that had been watching the whole scene in front of them.

"Even in this life he's a pain in my ass…" Lilah voiced to her partner, "Though I think that if we join forces with …" she looked over at the guy, "What was his name again?"

The younger lawyer stammered a bit as he said, "I'm still working on the actual name, but I'll get it…" he assured.

"Ugh!" Lilah rolled her eyes, "Is it too much to ask to be given competent staff…?" with that last comment she started the car and pulled out of the now empty parking garage. It had taken some time for them to find the right moment to find the powerful couple. But now that they had, Lilah thought, it would a piece of cake to take them out.

After all, it's not like they were powerful like they had been where they from.

/

Willow had been in her condo dressing for a nice evening out as Oz was in town this particular weekend. She'd done her hair in curls placing a pin on the left sweeping her hair up to the side seductively as she looked in the mirror. Maroon conservative dress to her knees but accentuating her curves complemented with matching heels, she hoped her man would love. Oz had said that he a friend that was thinking of getting engaged, but apparently part of the surprise for his girl, was the possibility of getting one of the best party planners in town... and that's where she came in.

A light spritz of her favorite perfume on her body and she heard the knock on her door. Oz was perfectly on time as always; and as she made her way to the door she felt a sudden constriction in her chest. Will stopped midway to grasp at her chest as that bad feeling overwhelmed her… something was seriously wrong and she didn't know what.

A couple of seconds later and Oz let himself in calling, "Hey babe…" he said not catching her frozen in the living room, "you took too long so I just let myself in…" he turned around after closing the door, "Are you ready to…" he saw the panicked look on her face and he rushed to her taking her arms… "Willow…?"

Willow's eyes fluttered from her momentary trance to look at those of the man who she loved in front of her… her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. Truth was her mind was reeling and she wanted, NO needed to speak to Buffy and make sure she was okay. There was just no reason for something to be wrong, but then why had this bad feeling plagued her…?

"Willow…" Oz called her, his hand caressing her arm as the other rose to cup the side of her face as he stroked it, "Hey… baby… what's going on…? Talk to me…"

Willow swallowed tightly as she said, "I don't know…."

"Well, are _you_…?" he questioned now with a serious face, "Do you not feel well or…"

She shook her head, "It's not that…" she paused to lock eyes with him, "I just… I just have a really bad feeling and I don't know why and… it, it's just scaring me…"

Oz took a deep breath, "Okay… well do you think its Booth and Buffy, or…?"

"I… I don't know… I should call her…" she stepped away from him looking for her phone in the kitchen; she knew she'd left it charging.

"Willow…?" Oz followed, "I think you should wait, they could already be asleep and you're going to scare them half to death…"

She seemed to process that… well, if something had happened to Buffy, she knew that Booth would have called her, and she knew that if it was the other way round, Buffy would so the same. Oz took her hand as she seemed to set her phone down considering…

"We can call first thing in the morning if it'll make you feel better, but I'm positive their fine…" he gave her a smile, "Remember the bad news travel fast and you know you'd be the first to hear…"

"You're right…" Willow gave him a small grin, "Maybe I'm just a little paranoid…"

"Part of your charm…" he told her with an adoring smirk…

Willow met his sparkling eyes and couldn't help but beam back at him. He then pulled her to walk towards him as he said, "Have I told you how beautiful you look by the way…"

She shook her head, "Well you do…" he kissed her, taking his time enjoying the softness of her lips. After a moment he pulled back and asked, "You ready…?"

"Yes…" she answered, pulling away from him to grab her purse while holding her phone looking at the screen. Willow knew that Oz was right but just to be sure, she decided to send her a message to Buffy to write back if she was okay and that they'd talk tomorrow. Oz had noticed her type something out on her phone, but didn't think much of it. The next couple of seconds he was holding out his arm for her to take as he escorted her out to their planned evening.

/

Buffy and Booth had gone back straight to the new house, settling Parker in the almost complete room that was sure to be his and then he went to their new bedroom sitting at the side of the bed as he heard her in the bathroom. They could have tried to go back to the apartment, but that would have been a drag considering that he'd had Delaney, supervise movers to move the rest of their stuff leaving his old bachelor pad… empty. He would have to return the keys at some point but not without one last glance at what was sure to be just plain floors and walls.

He heard Buffy step out of the bathroom then in her PJs walking to what she assumed would be her side of the bed without another word to him. Before she slipped in he reached for her hand bringing her back around to him…

"You're angry…" he sighed.

"I'm not, I'm just really tired…" she lied, "Your son or daughter is growing inside me in case you've forgotten…" the comment came out harsher than she'd intended and noticed him flinch a bit.

"I haven't forgotten…" he said intertwining their fingers as he passed his hand over her belly bringing her forward giving it a kiss…"I don't wanna fight…" he told her.

"We're not…" she began but Booth cut her off…

"Yes, we are… you're mad" he raised his eyes to meet hers as he stood to hug her, "and you can try to lie to me but we both know that I know you just as well as you know me…"

Buffy said nothing…

"It's our first night in our new home and I don't think you want to remember our first night like this…"

She seemed to consider it for a moment when her face softened and she told him, "I'm bothered…" she paused wanting to put some space between them, but he didn't let her, "but not at you and I just hate it that you're PARTIALLY…" she made sure to emphasize that part, "right…"

Booth smirked that favorite grin of hers and Buffy knew he already had her… that grin with those damn consume me auburn orbs that drove her half insane were her major weakness.

"Let's put time out on that conversation…" he said huskily, "and let me take care of you tonight…"

Buffy was about to protest but when his hands began roaming down her body tugging at the material of her clothes as she admired his already naked muscled chest, she felt her skin crawl with heated anticipation, her body surrendering willingly to him… waiting for him to do as he pleased. Booth had walked her back to the door hearing it lock behind her as he pressed her up to it, bringing his skin to hers as far as her baby bump would allow… capturing her lips too slow for what he'd started coaxing south of her body to blaze as his tongue rove down her neck and back up to catch her lips pausing a minute to look at her flushed expression and lust filled eyes…

He rested his forehead to hers slightly out of breath from the hunger raging inside him as well as he whispered, "You know you're my life right…?"

She smiled lovingly about to answer… taken, when he unexpectedly scooped her up like she weight nothing but a pound into his masculine arms as he carried her back to their bed…


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey there everyone :) Sorry about the delay there... life happens. I know I have noted the update should have gone up yesterday but... I kind of got engaged and too much celebration led to no update. ;) Hope you forgive me for that, anyway, I'm sure you want to get on with the reading, so lets...**_

_**I was a bit sexually frustrated so a little smut in the beggining, maybe too much, hope you guys are okay with it. Alright, happy reading and please review!**_

* * *

Chapter 25

Even in the worst of situations, she very much wondered how he could just make the world disappear around them. It was moments like these that reminded her about just how strong and understanding of each other they were. Yes, they fought… and sure they would sometimes yell, they were _after all_ a little hot tempered but they had never disrespected each other and ninety percent of their fights always seemed to end in bed wrapped around each other anyway.

Booth had placed her down on the bed tenderly… _slowly_… and literally _just very slowly_, he had begun peeling the layers of fabric until she was bare to his sight. His eyes a mocha color from his blazing hunger, but he restrained himself as he'd been serious about taking care of _her_…

It had been a stressful night, physically as well as emotionally, and though he may have been a little harsh on her, he planned to ask for forgiveness with every single touch of pleasure he could. Leaving his silky pants in place, he began taking her lips in short simple kisses as his hands explored her milky bronzed skin… making sure to caress lovingly every crevice, every dip, and every curve under his touch.

Buffy moaned happily at his torturous coaxing feeling that heat brew south her body for him. Her reaction to him had him straining in the thin material, but he ignored it. Instead he enticed her lips to part… allowing his tongue to fully explore her mouth as she responded with fervor. When oxygen seemed to be an issue, Buffy threw her head back in a gasp, Booth taking the opportunity to nip and lave at her skin as she writhed with want under him. When Buffy had attempted to touch him and pull him closer, he just took both of her hands to pin them together over her head as he worshiped her body with attention… taking special care of those enticing fuller delicate mounds with the perky buds that called for his touch.

"_Uhmmm_…" Buffy sighed her lids closing as her mouth parted from the pleasure he was giving her. There was just _this_ _way_ that he always seemed to make her feel while also making her body quiver from her head all the way down to the tip of her toes.

Booth would groan every once in a while because those mewls and sighs while her hips raised for satisfaction did not go unnoticed… but he didn't let that deter him from his goal as he kissed the proof of his very manhood- baby number two though it felt like the first- as he kissed it _all over_ fondly. He continued his path down from her round belly… to each of her slender thighs as he followed the track of her legs running his lips over them in a doting manner while using his tongue on those sensitive places that he knew would make her tremble.

He heard her whine in exasperation when he wouldn't touch her where she wanted most, and though he was being sexual, his attentions were not all about that… but knowing he'd worked her up enough… he kissed the inside of her thighs, alternating between the two while glancing up to take in her anticipating expression as her hands fisted the sheets… he wasn't able to take it anymore when he noticed how wet she was for him. Booth pulled her legs further apart almost harshly to accommodate his broad shoulders and he ran the tip of his tongue over the slid of her opening giving her an experimental taste that made him growl against her.

"_Ohhh_…" Buffy shuddered from the delicious feel of his tongue. He went ahead and did it a couple of times then until he finally decided to put her out of her misery allowing his tongue to plunge into her heated center… savoring every single layer of her womanly petals as he enjoyed that wonderful sweet taste of her nectar.

Booth had increased his pace when he felt her began to pant… tightening around his penetrating fingers as he stimulated her further, suckling on that bundle of nerves that he knew would drive her wild until she reached that peak. Lapping up at her aroused juices as he thrust faster while curling his fingers inside… he made her cry out almost insanely loud from ecstasy…

Buffy felt her body explode, to say that he'd rocked her world, would be a huge understatement; but she would expect no less of the physical power they had when their bodies came together… and that, was still to be seen. Rising with her body half numb… she pulled him up towards her devouring his mouth like a woman dehydrated, pulling down his pajama pants away enough to take hold of him… she enjoyed that silky feel of his shaft as she stroked him with expertise…

"_Ugh_… _Buffy_…." He thrashed against her lips nibbling lightly, "I don't need you to…"

She cut him off with a kiss then and said softly, "But I do…"

His resistance to her lasted for about a second before he gave into her and what their bodies screamed for. That connection, between two people, that were two halves of one soul that were living proof of the definition of eternal love.

/

Willow knew that Oz was a little bothered about the way the night had turned out and she couldn't blame him. It seemed that though the meeting with the potential client had gone extremely well, that Oz had obviously had plans that she somehow managed to screw up. They were in his car rental on the way home and he but uttered a word to her the whole way. The more time seemed to pass the more she was finding it hard to break the silence… that was the thing about Oz. Once he got upset he would tend to shut down and say nothing…

They arrived to her place… walking through the door of her apartment condo with him doing nothing but undoing his tie and slipping off his blazer. Will had walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of water eyeing him quietly as she checked her phone… maybe she _had_ over reacted and now she'd ruined her last night with Oz because of it.

Oz pulled out his laptop then pulling some files that he had promised Caroline that he would work on. He was trying to not be bothered at how tonight hadn't really worked out, but he couldn't avoid it. He knew Willow was one to worry about her friends, and he would too, but tonight was supposed to have been about them and nothing else. But that… didn't happen…

"I'm going to bed now…" Willow stopped by him in the living room close to him hoping that he'd join her…

"Okay…" he said not looking at her, "Sleep well…"

He heart fell at that… wow, he was really, really upset at her. She began to feel a lump in her throat but pushed no further… "Don't stay up working too late…" she said quietly.

"I won't…" he responded flipping through pages in his files still not giving her a glance. When after a moment he noticed her not move, he looked up asking, "Did… you need anything else…?"

Will was taken by the sudden sound of his voice as he wondered what had happened…

"No…" she shook her head, "I… good night Oz…"

"Night…" he returned and watched her squirm all the way back to her room. With Willow out of sight and he being able to put his façade down, he let out a strainful sigh. Tonight had not gone the least bit as he'd expected…

Needing a bit of fresh air, he walked to the wooden glass doors creeping out into the balcony to take a whiff of the Californian Beach-y air… his heart had been drumming with eagerness only to be slightly broken now as he fiddled with the velvet box in his pocket.

Minutes later seemed to pass and he pulled it out glancing at the simple marquis cut white gold diamond ring…

Tonight… was supposed to have been the night… Now, he was going to be flying back home with the ring that was meant to be on her finger while needing to cancel the second plane ticket. Yes, he had expected her obviously to say yes in which time he would have invited her back to Washington for the Winter Appreciation Ball. He hadn't even mentioned to her that it would be this coming weekend because he'd thought that she'd be with him. _Ah_ those best laid plans… he closed the box and put the ring back in his pocket. He figured it be better to wait for another time to pop the question.

/

Thoroughly sated and worn out, Booth and Buffy had fallen asleep shortly after their world turning climaxes. They had passed out so deeply in to sleep that Buffy had thought that nothing would wake her until she felt a small hand nudge her… at first she thought she'd imagined it, but when it happened again, she opened her eyes to those of Parker looking at her pleadingly…

"I'm sorry Buffy…" he said in a low voice, "I tried to wake my dad, but…"

"It's okay sweetie, what's wrong…?" she rubbed her eyes and tightened the blanket on her as she and Booth hadn't gotten dressed.

"I keep having these nightmares and then my room is new… and odd… and I just…" he fidgeted as if he was five. If she wasn't a bit cranky she'd be finding the gesture cute…

"Okay…" she smiled softly, "Why don't you wait at the door… give me a minute and I'll come and get you…"

He nodded clearly relieved slipping out the room waiting just outside the door. Seeley had his arm wound tightly against her body and when she pried it away he didn't even grunt. Lucky… she thought slipping into clothes and her robe while meeting little one outside. They headed down to the new family room… Buffy turned the TV on to some cartoon show as she headed for the kitchen… God, she hoped they had groceries. She was happy to find that all the items she usually got where there, so she began to make hot chocolate for them. The cold weather was something that she wasn't fond off unless she got to watch it snow from her window snuggling under blankets in front of a fire…

Parker had followed her into the kitchen sitting on a stool by the Island… "I am really sorry that I woke you Buf…"

"Stop worrying about it, buddy…" she turned to grin warmly, "do you want to talk about what your nightmares were about…?"

His small head dropped in embarrassment, "It's dumb…"

Buffy walked towards him pulling up his chin as she said, "I doubt that…" and when she noticed his eyes tear up she knew it was about what had happened that night. In fact, he didn't even need to voice it… she could see it in his brilliant blue eyes. So she swept some of the long hairs off his face and caressed his cheek, but she wasn't going to force it out of him… "How do you feel about some hot chocolate…?"

Parker's cheeks broke into a smile as he nodded, "Love some…"

Soon they were both snuggled up in the new couch… drinking some hot chocolate as they watch some cartoon channel that would hopefully distract him. After some silence he had told her how scared he'd been about her getting hurt and Booth not getting there on time. The fact that he had felt powerless had added to his feelings of guilt that Buffy tried to appease. When he seemed calmed enough he'd nestled into her side falling asleep once more. As Buffy ran her hands through his blonde locks, she wondered, in moments like these, if it was possible to love a child that wasn't yours as if he was much like she did for Parker.

The agent had turned to try and snuggle closer to the naked warmth that he knew should be there when he felt nothing but empty sheets… he practically jumped off the bed. It was in his senses to act rapidly and after the men that had been after them… he slithered swiftly surveying the house to hear cartoons on at a distance. That somehow relaxed him though he was still in alert as he made it to the family room to find both Parker and Buffy completely sound asleep. He grinned at the sight, scooping Parker up and heading up to his room, returning to cradle Buffy against him as she groggily grumbled at him… he had to chuckle at that, even in her sleep she was determined to fight him.

/

Angela walked in to the lab ready to take another day of work with her huge baby belly that refused to come out. Not only had she been worried about the possibility of her baby not having a normal life, but now it was past her due date and the baby seemed to be as stubborn as she was…

Taking a couple of deep breaths she opened the invitation on her desk… That's right, she grimaced, the Winter Appreciation Ball was the coming weekend. It would be something that she and Hodgins could do before there was going to be no more _one on one_ time with her man. She picked it up then going in search of Brennan.

Angela found her working on some of those no name remains that she liked to occupy herself on when there was time…

"Hey sweetie…" she called to get her attention, "How long have you been on these…?"

"Hi Angela…" Brennan answered, "A couple of hours, perhaps, why…?"

Ange rolled her eyes, "Never mind that… are you going to be going to Winter Ball…?"

"I uh…" Brennan stood to take off her gloves while going to her office, "I don't think I'll be able to…"

"Why not…?" she urged.

"_Be_-cause Ange…" she smiled trying to deflect, "I have a lot of work to do…"

"What work…?" she countered, "Work on old remains that are not going to be going anywhere or are you avoiding this event because Buffy's running it…"

"That's ridiculous…" she lied, "Who does or does not run the event is of no consequence to me…"

"Yeah, right…" Angela sighed walking close to her friend, "This has to stop…" she demanded, "I'm pulling out the right to metaphorically smack you around with my friendship card because this is getting out of hand…"

"What are you…?" Brennan looked up.

"Don't give me that… this… you moping around because the man you love, loves someone else…" she shrugged, "It happens and there's nothing we can do about it and I know this may be harsh but you need to hear it…" she took a deep breath as if getting courage and continued, "If you really can't get over the fact that you lost Booth then don't work with him… it's only hurting you and in turn him, which believe it or not, is hurting our team… _but_…" she stared at her best friend, "If you really don't want to lose his friendship… I suggest a tub of Ben & Jerry's… a sad movie and long cry… that done, you should go to this party and try to get to know Buffy…"

Brennan swallowed thickly as she mulled over what Angela was telling her. She knew that she was rationally right; well… except for Ben and Jerry, she had no idea who they were but one man breaking her heart was enough. This stupid love that she had seemed to have fallen in cancelled all that made sense in regards to Booth which was why she was having such a hard time.

"Just think about it sweetie…" Angela told her, "and be fair to Sully because he deserves your heart… not parts of it."

Brennan stared silently as Angela smiled at her and began to leave her office, before she was out of sight; she turned to tell her…

"You know I love you right…?"

The anthropologist nodded, "I love you too Angela…"

Angela smiled at that and left her friend with her own personal thoughts. She hoped that she had gotten through to her because they were like sisters and with her new friendship with Buffy, she didn't want to be put in the position to choose. She would have to get her shit together or she would smack silly for real this time.

/

"Ah!" Lilah cried from the shove of an officer pushing her on to a chair in an interrogation room roughly.

On the other side of the one way mirror the chief officer spoke to one of his lieutenants, "Has agent Booth been informed…?"

"No sir, not yet…" the younger man answered.

"Call him…" the older man ordered. Yes, all branches of the law enforcement fought once in a while, but they always took care of their own. Well that and there were higher powers at work that would hold him responsible if the chosen ones didn't get the gifted life that was promised.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hello wonderful BAngel/Booth fans :) SO sorry for the delay on this but there was the whole holidays, and then life, and work, and it got all hectic and out of my hands. Now I have finally kind of gotten back to normal and I can continue delighting you and me with our favorite couples. Now that the new season sort of returned then I can fill myself with inspiration to write. I am very happy with this chapter and I hope you guys feel the same._**

**_Thank you for sticking with me and for reviewing :) It really is the best gift ever. Now without further a do... the next chapter. Don't forget to share your thoughts with me ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 26

The Washington Police Department, as many powerful organizations in the world, had a few selected individuals that were aware of the supernatural gates that would allow in and out entities between worlds. WPD Chief of Police Ceballos, was among those selected individuals. The PTB had informed him and a couple others that a reincarnated Angel had been sent to this world as redemption from all his good doing, and he had also been informed of the powerful slayer following. The PTB had promised him a normal human life and now that the slayer had joined him, they were to keep an eye on them. A way of protection, you could say. It was limited what they could do because they had to follow the rules of this world, but it had been easy enough to find who had attacked the couple at that parking lot with those divine eyes of intervention always watching and had captured the woman and her accomplice fast.

As COP Ceballos gazed through the window of the interrogation room where one of his detectives questioned the non-speaking woman, he knew he'd have to manufacture evidence as to how it was possible that they had been able to capture her within hours and not days, weeks, or months, like most crimes would.

With a little _'luck_,' he smirked, he'd be able to check his computer for anonymous tip files that would contain _'clues'_as to how they ended up being led to the woman they now had in custody. Right then his thoughts were interrupted by one of his lieutenants coming into the room to let him know that Agent Booth had been informed and was on his way.

/

Buffy had woken up happy. Yes it was weird that she was _happy _considering what had nearly happened to her and Parker, but though she didn't fight evil every night like she use to since she arrived there, fear wasn't really an issue. That same fire she had as the slayer was still inside her and she knew that if the situation happened the same way, even without power, she would have not backed down. Which was, what her and Booth had discussed this morning before he left for work.

_Booth had gotten up early and quietly to get Parker ready for school, and once he'd fed him breakfast and had taken off to drop him off, he'd come back. Thrown some stuff together for Buffy on a breakfast tray and had gone into the room to snuggle up against her. He'd called in to work to let them know that he'd be in late today after what had happened to Buffy and his son, to which his superiors understood. _

_Moments later Buffy had stirred awake happy to find him there in bed with her as the smells of her, not so warm breakfast, made their way up her nose stirring the juices of hunger in her. Booth had settled the tray close for her to poke at the food when he'd began..._

_"Last night..."_

_And Buffy sighed in displeasure knowing what was to come. Booth had quickly noticed that she was getting her fighting face on, but before she reached that point fully. He had pulled her up against his side, both their backs pressed into headboard, and then he'd caressed the side of her face lovingly... coaxing her to glance up at him and when she did. He swooped down to give her a heart racing, heat igniting, toe curling kind of a kiss. She had hummed against his lips as his tongue stopped possessing every sensitive part of her mouth as she panted slightly dazed. She'd forgotten how distracting his kisses could be if he set his mind to it. _

_When she pulled back to take in his beautiful face, he had that adorable smirk that told her that he knew exactly what he was doing and he was being cocky at the fact that he knew that it worked. Buffy's eyes narrowed playfully mad and then she'd pursed her lips and dove back to her breakfast as she said..._

_"Alright Agent Booth, on with it..." she put some fruit in her mouth, "What you going to yell about...?"_

_Booth chuckled, "Nothing baby, but I just want to ask you for one thing..."_

_Well, she was surprised. She'd expected for him to go off on her like the night before about the dangers in the world and how she was a small woman that couldn't protect herself, and blah blah blah, but now he just wanted to ask for one thing?_

_"O-kay..." she turned to face him skeptically, "and what is that?"_

_"I want you to promise me that if we ever are in a situation like last night..." he paused, "that you'll run..." he pressed his finger to her lips when she seemed about to protest and continued, "or scream or call me on my cell if there's time. Just don't fight unless it's the only option... and I mean the ONLY option, Buffy..."_

_Buffy quirked an eyebrow clearly unhappy. But then she'd considered that for a moment... it's not like he was being unreasonable and now she had their baby to think about. Plus, there was that whole thing with him giving her that tortured look that reminded her of long lost times, and she knew she wouldn't deny him._

_"Okay..." she smiled moving around to get on her knees on the bed while running her slender fingers through his hair soothingly. Hovering over his lips answering, "I promise..."_

_"What?" He'd been in a pleasured filled land with her fingers doing those soothing motions on his scalp that made his eyes close, but the moment she promised, he almost doubted he'd heard right. She smiled faintly and yet amorously, she'd placed a nice wet kiss on his lips and as their eyes locked once more... she repeated..._

_"I promise..." she sighed, "I understand I might have freaked you out and if the positions were switched I probably would have reacted like you did..."_

_Booth pulled her into a tight hug as he spoke into her neck his thanks and relief. After that had been out of the way they had delved on how Parker was taking this, surprised to find that Booth had talked to him on the way to school too, who seemed to be doing better. They'd be keeping a close eye on him though, because they wanted to be sure. Booth's phone had soon started to blow up with calls then as did Buffy's, realizing that the morning news had covered the attack._

Buffy ran a hand soothingly over her neck as she was getting ready to call Willow back. She'd taken a couple of business calls, some reporters inquiries, and every time she seemed to want to talk to her best friend, the phone would ring. She had obviously opted for staying at home since she was getting a couple of bruises from her fall and wasn't in the mood for being in pain at work.

Walking into their living room as she set her planner down after making an appointment with her OBGYN, she settled in the very comfy sofas. Must have been Booth's choice, she thought, men and their need to be comfortable instead of what would look elegant. She grinned to herself regardless though, because the receiving room had what _she_ liked; the kind of furniture that belonged in a museum and not really a home.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she sat on the sofa, pulled out her phone to speed dial Will, hearing it ring as she waited for her to answer.

/

Booth had felt a little guilty about not telling Buffy that the Chief of Police had called to request his presence, the lieutenant telling him over the phone, that they had caught the person responsible for the contracted attack on them. He wasn't given any more information than that, but that had been enough to get him to make the WPD his first stop after leaving Buffy at home. He'd been glad that Buffy on her own had told him that she was staying in because he was still slightly paranoid about someone wanting to hurt her. She would probably flip if she found out that he called in protection for her and Parker without her knowledge; but he couldn't be too careful until he knew what was going on for sure.

/

Willow had taken Oz to the airport. The following morning he had been loving and caring like he always was, almost as if he hadn't been upset the night before, and once she'd dropped him off. He had kissed her with a passion that made her question her still being in California, instead of with him when she felt this much for him.

On the way out of the airport, Willow had missed Buffy's call and she somewhat panicked. She quickly press the button to call her back and waited as it rang.

_"Hey Will..." Buffy answered chipper._

Will blew out a heavy breath, "God... you sound okay..."

_"Uh..." Buffy began, "Yeah... why wouldn't I be...?"_

"I... Well I... kind of had this bad feeling yesterday, so I just really needed to know you were okay..." Will explained getting a cab.

_"Oh..." Buffy let out with that tone that Willow knew said 'you may be a little correct.'_

"What... what happened, is Booth or Parker...?" she anxiously asked.

_"Yeah, no... We... There was an incident and I'm a little bruised, but Parker and Seeley are fine, so..."_

"Oh my God, Buffy..." Will breathed into the phone, "I knew it, I just knew that something wasn't feeling right and oh God, I just, you're..."

_"I really am okay..." Buffy cut in, "Booth got there in a flash and came to mine and Parker's rescue... Please don't worry. If it was something major we would have called you immediately."_

Willow pursed her lips, she believed her, but she just hated that she'd been right. And she was worried. All they really had was each other in matters of their past. She was no stranger to fear, they'd lived it every freaking day but that was suppose to change now that they were in this un-mystical world.

_When Will said nothing, Buffy spoke, "Willow...?"_

"Sorry... still here, just thinking" she said.

_"Don't..." Buffy scolded, "I know you... Now, tell me how Oz's visit was..."_

The ex-witch rolled her eyes. Where could she begin? Things had been fine, then they weren't, and then he was leaving like everything was just Honky Dorie! But in serious need of girl talk, Willow began to tell Buffy how it all had gone. His swift visit that she felt he had cut short, up until the part where she couldn't understand what she had done wrong.

Buffy, on the other end of the line, bit her lip nervously as she was well aware of why Oz had probably left upset. From what Willow had described, she had taken it as mad, but she knew that the freckle filled petite man was just hurt that he hadn't traveled back to Washington with his fiancé.

After a little placating on Buffy's part, she began telling her friend about the Winter Appreciation Gala she was running and asked her to visit. She put in as excuse that she was in serious lack of some friendship love, but the truth was that she wanted to encourage her to come find Oz. Not long after her mentioning it, Willow agreed telling her she'd book a ticket out for the following week.

/

Booth stood across the table glaring at Lilah as many jumbled scenarios as to why she was here crossed his mind. He could feel the anger boiling in his veins, his muscles tightening under the need to strike her across the face, while he recalled very clearly the cries of his son as a hurt Buffy had looked up at him from the floor. He knew that if he so much as moved in her direction, he might just lose it and he couldn't be responsible for a blinding raged filled out burst.

He arrived swiftly and straight to speak with the lead Detective, asking him to explain how they had come up with the person in custody. Amazingly enough there had been paper trail of money being exchanged while the request of attack had been made over unidentifiable cell phones, but what gave Lilah away, had been the many cameras around that very public location where she had been spotted and recorded witnessing the scene.

"Booth..." Caroline called at him softly walking into the room. She had shown up wanting to take the case of the State against her after hearing of the incident from the news. She was upset that she hadn't been notified sooner, but she'd be damned if she let this woman go to trial without at least the maximum penalty for her crime.

"Caroline..." Booth turned and his mood slightly shifted.

She walked close to whisper at him, "I got it from here Sherry... why don't you just go. I'll keep you posted."

Seeley felt his jaw tightened, he wanted to take matters into his own hands, damn it! But his arrival there to get Lilah to tell him why she had done what she did, had taken him nowhere. A faint smile had taken over her lips as she stared up at him hand cuffed to the table, but said not a word. His hands had fisted against him, wanting to just shoot her right there and then to clear that smirk off her face, but that was not the way things worked. That's how he had put space between them as silenced reined before Caroline had walked in.

/

Buffy had taken to her lack of domesticity these days and had finished prepping dinner for her boys as she decided on getting dressed to go pick Parker up from school. Lucas from the Car Service had just pulled up in front of the house when her phone rang. It wasn't a number that she recognized, but she could tell it was from her forwarding line at work so she answered professionally...

"Elizabeth Booth...?"

There was silence for a moment, and just when Buffy was about to say 'hello?' she heard someone speak.

_"Elizabeth..." Brennan began, "It's Temperance..."  
_  
Buffy slightly froze from the surprise, but her driver held the door of the car open for her calling her name and she came back to earth.

"Hey Temperance..." she said happily though slightly questioning.

_"I'm sorry, is this a bad time; I can call you later or..."  
_  
"Don't be silly..." Buffy returned, "Just errands, what can I do for you...?"

_"I uh... well, Me and Sully would like to RSVP to the Winter Ball..." she told her, "I'm sorry it's late notice I just wasn't sure if we'd be able to make it and..."  
_  
"Done..." Buffy said pulling out one of her many electronic devices and added them to the guest list, "and don't worry about the lateness, now we'll just expect a _substantial _donation to the organization on your part..."

_"Of course," Brennan quickly said apologetically, but Buffy cut her off...  
_  
"Temperance, I was just teasing..." when she heard nothing, she added, "Joking...? I wasn't being serious..."

_"Oh..." she chuckled, "Sorry... takes me a while to catch on sometimes..."  
_  
"No worries..." Buffy answered a bit embarrassed. It wasn't like they were buddy buddy, so maybe she shouldn't have joked with her, "So um... was that... it or...?"

_"Um, you know..." the anthropologist began shyly, "I was invited to this restaurant opening thing. I wasn't planning to attend, but maybe, you... would you... like to join me for lunch...?"  
_  
Buffy closed her eyes sighing heavily, "I'd like that..." she said softly. God, Buffy thought, was this the wave of a white flag, her offering of an olive branch or whatever, because she hated the tension that would rise when they were both in the room anywhere together. She couldn't blame the woman though, it definitely sucked being in love with someone you couldn't have and she understood that. MORE than she would probably EVER understand.

After hearing a relieved answer on Brennan's side, she then gave her a hasty goodbye and told her she'd just meet her at her office the Thursday of the following week to go. As Buffy hung up, she smiled to herself. She didn't care for being disliked, but more so by someone who she knew held an important part of Booth's life here in this world. They didn't need to be best friends, but if they could just amicably get along for Booth's and the doctor's team sake then time together for all would be much more pleasant and she was kind of looking forward to that. _If,_ it could be accomplished.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hello Buffy/Booth fans :D I know it was been a long, long time. It just seemed that with no current Bones my inspiration was lacking and then there is the whole thing about me being involved in The Vampire Diaries so much that my head wasn't in it. But as I mentioned before, I will never leave a story unfinished so even if it takes me a while. Know that I won't leave you. Sorry, sorry, sorry for leaving you this long. I hope it won't happen again. I made this chapter extra long to make up for my lack of updating, so I hope you enjoy._**

**_I hope you're still out there reading and that I haven't lost you. Thank you for reading and please review :)_**

* * *

Chapter 27

Buffy hadn't been too happy with Booth when he'd come home upset that evening after work, to confess to her, that the person responsible for their attack was under arrest. He explained about the call he'd received and how he gone straight away to find out whom it was.

Lilah.

Buffy couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that she had come all the way to this dimension, just to continue to meddle in their lives. She hadn't really known much about her. But she knew enough of her enemies to have a memory of her and what she had done to Angel and his friends in their world. But in between kisses and cute sexy smiles that he kept on throwing her way, she gave up on being mad at him for keeping such information and focused on a more urgent issue at hand.

It had been a couple of months since Rebecca had left for the new job and not once had she tried to contact Parker. Buffy had, whenever possible, written her some letters to address she had left, letting her know on the little things that she may have missed on her son since she left. In truth, she and Booth were all beginning to worry because they both knew that Rebecca wasn't one to just disappear out of her son's life. In fact, after training she was going to be allowed one visit out of wherever the hell she had gone and she had been precise about her coming straight to Washington and spend time with Parker. No word from her, Booth had made a decision to try and get a hold of her and in the mean time. The idea that Buffy would legally adopt him came about; but only if Parker was okay with it and only because they both had a bad feeling that her missing meant bad news.

One problem at a time, Buffy sighed to herself. The sentence for Lilah was pending judge's response after she decided to plead guilty, knowing full well, that a jury would only make matters worth because there would be no way that she would muster up any sympathy. And so they were waiting for that final sentence to come. Buffy couldn't be more grateful that Caroline had been but a tough bull dog when it came to the law, but more so because it was for Booth, and now that they were getting to know each other, for her and Parker.

In no time she hoped that there would be news of Rebecca, and in the mean time, while life went on and she settled back into work like normal. She allowed the nerves about spending time with Temperance today, sink in. That was, assuming that she would still show up to go to this private luncheon as a trial run they were doing before the actual grand opening. At least she was trying, she considered.

A couple of days into this new week and she had finally hired some help that she hoped would work out. She had a receptionist, Lacy, and hopefully one other event planner that she was hoping to hire when she showed up to her meeting just today. As she grinned at that thought, Buffy's phone beeped to be answered.

"Yes, Lacy..." Buffy pushed the button for the intercom.

"Uhm, Mrs. Elizabeth...?" she started quietly, "Melissa Blanch is here to see you."

"Great," Buffy voiced, "Bring her in..." she smiled happily as she stood to greet her possible future co-worker as she smoothed the dress around her continuously growingly belly.

Lacy came by the office knocking lightly to announce her presence even though the door was open, smiling with the other woman behind her.

"Mrs. Booth..." Lacy called and Buffy gestured her to come in, "Ms. Blanch..."

"So great to see you again..." Buffy began when Melissa walked in to shake her hand.

"Not at all..." Melissa started, "I am honored that you called me back."

"Good..." Buffy gestured her to have a seat as she picked up a contract from her desk, thanking Lacy while asking her to close the door. As the door closed shut, Buffy delved into restating her expectations of her getting someone to help her with the growing business in Washington, as also the guidelines of the contract should she decide that she was going to take the offer.

/

Filing the last of their reports with the FBI after the last case, Brennan sat down at her computer to check in on any emails that she may have missed from her agent about the new book that she was writing. The alarm of one of her appointments went off, reminding her that that afternoon she'd made plans to go to lunch with a certain petite blonde whose husband she was trying to get over. She panicked for a second thinking she was already late, but realized she had a good half hour before she should go. Picking up her personal belongings and purse she headed for the bathroom to make sure she looked presentable before walking out and making way to pick up Buffy.

Thinking time wise how long it should take to get to her office and then how long from there to the restaurant she realized that if she didn't take off now, or if they ran into traffic, they were not going to make it. That would not be good because her Chef friend would not be happy with her if that happened. Rushing out of the bathroom in haste to leave, she nearly knocked over Booth as she crashed into him.

"God, Damn!" Booth cursed when he was hit by force maneuvering himself to not fall, and after realizing it was Bones, he grabbed her by the arms to steady her as she nearly pinned him to the wall from her weight.

All happening fairly quickly, she caught herself landing against Booth's chest, the smell of his very familiar cologne dancing around her making her dizzy, the comfort of his arms enveloping her, which only made her almost want to melt into him until she remembered the reason she was in a rush, and she tried to jump away from him like if he'd burned her.

Booth was confused with the sudden leap she gave and held onto her tighter as he whispered, "Are you okay, Bones?" he eyed her worriedly, "Where you off to in such a rush that you feel the need to knock over people?"

Brennan glanced at the slight parting of his lips as he spoke hypnotized and she could feel her body involuntarily lean in to want to taste him. The look in his eyes though, full of concern and lack of _the _emotion that she was looking for brought her back to reality and she stepped slowly away from him.

"Sorry about that Booth" she smiled genuinely, "I have a lunch date with Buffy and I just don't want to be late..."

Seeley stood there stunned for a moment until he had to ask to make sure he had heard that right, "Okay, I'm sorry." He narrowed his eyes, "but did you just say that you have a lunch date with _Buffy_?"

"Yes" she agreed quickly.

"My Buffy," he continued, "My wife, Buffy."

"Yes, Booth..." she almost said annoyed, "How many Buffy's do we both know?"

"No, I didn't mean..." he stuttered, "It's just that she didn't mention anything about it and then you had said..."

"I know what I said" she cut him off, "And... well maybe she didn't tell you because she thought I might fake out on her or something."

Booth laughed at her attempt at slang, "FLAKE out, Bones?"

"You know what I meant..." she glanced at her phone her eyes widening, "I'm late, Booth!" she yelled smacking him playfully as made her way out the door, calling "See you later."

The Agent watched her go with a smile on his face. She was trying, and for that he was grateful. Walking in to check on the squints before heading back to his office himself, his phone rang. It was a private number and being that he was FBI, private was never good.

"Booth?" he answered with dread in his bones.

He listened intently and the more he listened the more he felt he might actually lose his balance. Had he heard right, no... It couldn't be, this couldn't be.

"What do you mean shot?" he shouted into the phone.

After hearing the explanation given to him he slammed his phone shut heading in search of Caroline and Oz. They would know what the hell happened. It wasn't like he didn't want the woman responsible for his family's attack dead, but there were rules and guidelines. Her turning up shot dead the moment the sentence had been passed was just ridiculous. Instead of continuing inside the lab, Booth headed right back out and into his SUV.

/

Buffy and Brennan pulled up in front of the newly built restaurant with a smile. The drive there hadn't been terribly awkward, though Buffy had been surprised that she had actually shown. They went for the door side by side when Brennan asked, "How do you feel about Italian Cuisine...?"

"Huge fan of it..." Buffy answered, "Though I have to say that Booth's child doesn't agree with all of my selections."

"I've heard it happens..." Brennan offered politely.

When they reached the door, the host asked if they had a reservation. Temperance soon gave her name and they were being escorted inside. It was a beautiful restaurant. Very modern looking yet it had a rustic feel to it. It was clear that they were trying to offer some of the essence of Italy into it to create ambience.

When they found their table and the host set their menus down, Buffy announced her need to use the ladies room.

Brennan smiled in response, "Of course."

"Sorry..." Buffy picked up her bag, "take into account that I'm pregnant with the nice waterfall we passed and this kid's kicking me to go..." she blushed, "and giving you too much information." She paused, "Be right back."

The anthropologist watched her go taking a seat. Well things were going on fairly well, she considered, this might just be what needed to happen and she was glad. She was just about to pick up her menu when she heard her name be called by a man.

"Temperance Brennan..." she turned to find her friend the Chef.

"Joshua Perroni..." Brennan stood to smile and give him a small hug, "Thank you so much for the invite."

"I'm the one that feels honored, Tempe..." the mature looking man with barely white hair voiced, "I heard you never make time to socialize."

"Sorry..." she apologized, "I am most of the time very busy, but I had made plans with a friend so there was no me not showing up."

"Well I'm delighted..." he announced, "and where is said friend?" he eyed her, "Is it of the male kind because you sure need..."

"No, it's not of the male kind..." she smiled.

"Ahh well..."

"Mr. Perroni..." A cheery blonde woman called approaching," You are lucky, that I am in terrible need of a job or I wouldn't be covering this interview, now we should get back to..."the woman's blonde eyes opened in surprise as the smile stretched over her features."Temperance..."

"Hannah..." Brennan's eyes wanted to bug out. This could totally turn comedic if Buffy so much as made her way out here, she thought. "How... how are you?"

Hannah sighed, "Oh well, you know..." she smirked, "moved away didn't work out, moved back trying to put my life back together. Getting small journalism jobs... Interviewing people like this man that keep avoiding me..." she patted the chest of the Chef playfully.

"Not avoiding you, just greeting my very special guests..." he returned grinning at the woman.

"Right..." Brennan smiled.

"Alright!" Hannah announced, "Well I better get back to work, but I would really like for us to get together..." he expression turned serious, "I would really like to catch up. Find out how _people _are?"

Temperance was about to respond when the blonde then returned to her happy self biding her a goodbye pulling the Chef off with her. Buffy pulled the chair of the table taking a seat saying, "Okay so what did I miss?"

The doctor stared at the petite blonde not really knowing what to say. Well there really wasn't anything that she could say. It wasn't like they were the best of friends and Hannah's return didn't necessarily mean anything. At least that's what she reasoned.

"Nothing..." Brennan stated after a moment taking her seat again, "My friend the Chef came out to say hello... maybe he'll come back so you could meet him."

"That'd be nice." She returned as they both scanned the menus for something to order.

/

As Booth arrived at the scene of the crime, Caroline began to tell him what happened. They had taken to find out what the judge decided when they were bringing Lilah to court only for her to drop to the ground after being shot from an unknown location from an unknown source. Unfortunately Booth felt the distinct fear that he knew who the killer was.

The shot had been made by a professional sniper. Someone, who he had come up against already, and at some point they had served for the same side. He'd gone rogue and pretty much off the face of their radar to not hear from him again until now.

Starting to look into the case, Booth called to his office to have someone pull out the files and everything they could possibly have on Jacob Broadsky. The squints he knew would be able to help him out with perhaps hints as to where they could find this man. If he was in town, people were in danger and that was unacceptable.

That meant he was going to need to find his partner to get working on this right about now.

/

Buffy smiled at a blonde that called Brennan's name as she seemed to look at the women and rush out in hurry. Like there was a fire or something that she needed to get to. She didn't really give her a second look except for the fact that Temperance had seemed a bit nervous, for what reason, she could not be sure. Shrugging it all off, they continued to enjoy their food as they both talked about how they came to their jobs, still kind of tippy toeing around the Booth topic a bit.

Small steps, Brennan smiled to herself.

"God this was SO good..." Buffy smiled, "Thank you again for the invite."

"It is exquisite, isn't it?" Brennan grinned, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She paused, "And thank you for taking my invitation."

"Of course." Buffy answered honestly.

"I, uh..." she began, "I know that I haven't acted quite welcoming to you, but..." she looked away and then focused back on the blonde, "I think you know why."

Buffy smiled reassuringly, she knew this wasn't the type of situation where you really said anything but kind of just let her come to terms with what she was trying to say. And so, she listened.

"I really don't want to talk about it, if ever, but I have realized that I have to move on from what could have been and focus on me..." she chuckled, "and Sully. He deserves a fair shot, so..."

"Thank you..." Buffy responded, "for all of this, really. I know, and trust me when I say that I _know_, it's not easy." She placed a hand on her tummy unconsciously thinking to herself, "But if you ever want a true friend, I'm here. If not, at the very least you know you can count on us, me and Booth."

"I know..." Brennan answered paying for the bill. She knew her friend the Chef would be appalled because he invited her, but she was not going to have any of that. "Maybe one day I can truly find a friend in you..." she continued, "But for now..." she trailed off.

"Baby steps..." Buffy filled in.

"Yes..." she agreed, "Outings, events, hanging out... I can definitely do."

"Good..." Buffy returned, "It'll be nice to have you around."

"Thanks." Brennan said sincerely, "So shall we go, or...?"

"Yeah, sure..."

They both stood up heading for the door when Brenna's phone went off, "I'm sorry..." she excused herself at Buffy to pick up, "Brennan?"

Buffy had waved her hand stating that it would be okay and it was when she noticed a familiar SUV pull in front. Gorgeous looking man, jumping out with a not so honest grin on his face, but still cute enough to make her return it.

Booth knew where he'd find Buffy and Bones and headed straight there. Spotting his woman promptly, he parked like he owned the place, jumped out and strutted towards the pregnant beauty that was his wife. Surrounding her body with his fully, hand digging into her gold locks as he kissed her passionately, somewhat growling into the kiss as she whimpered from the tremble of pleasure that over took her body.

"Got it..." Brennan smiled tightly into the phone gazing at the loving couple. She could do this, she told herself, and she WOULD do this damn it. Booth would not stay in her heart, she fought, it would take time but she would accomplish it.

Pressing his lips lightly on Buffy's once more, he pulled back to look at Brennan, "So they let you know?"

"Yeah, you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup!" Booth answered turning to Buffy, "See you at home, baby...?"

"Mmhmmm..." she agreed pulling out her phone.

"Oh Buffy..." Brennan glanced at her, "I can take you back before I..."

"You guys came together...?" Booth asked.

"Yes..." Buffy smiled showing him the phone that she was calling the car service, "But I'm already calling, Lucas, so you guys can just..."

"Don't think so..." Booth answered hanging up her phone adoring her playful glare as he laced his fingers through hers leading her to the SUV, "I'll drop her off and then go catch up to you." He announced.

Brennan nodded waving and smiling at the blonde to get on her way. Yes, her heart ached a bit at the display, but at least it wasn't heart wrenching like before. For the first time in a while, she felt hope for her little heart that there just might be a happy future in her horizon.

/

One day later and finding the location of where the sniper stood to shot its victim that had been found guilty did not really help their case. Yes they were able to determine it was indeed Broadsky, evidence found on the site proved it, but they had no clue where the bastard could be hiding and that had Booth a little on edge. Specially knowing that right now, he had to go home, put on a happy face on and go to a cook-out with Buffy and the squints without this issue being resolved. He sighed as he stopped in front of the entrance of the gated community in which they lived in. He would be able to get through it, though, Buffy by his side always made his everyday get better. It was all about balance; before he would deal with it by going home putting on the game and having a couple of beers. Now his remedy involved checking in on Parker, while snuggling into his wife as they talked about the baby or other plans or nothing at all.

Pulling into their parking garage to hear the television on as his beautiful wife seemed to be squealing over something- and not in a good way- made him stop. What the hell could be happening that she'd be crying yet wailing like a little girl, he wondered.

Walking in taking off his coat and dropping his keys, he walked into the living room to stand at the entrance leaning against it, before watching Buffy by a box pulling out items.

"Oh my god!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks. She looked up to find Booth eyeing her with a mixture of worry and love. When she spotted him there she went to him, "Oh baby…" she called enveloping him while then pulling back to give him a kiss.

"Okay, uh…" he kissed her back, "What's going on in here?" he reached his hand to her face wiping some of her tears. Her in tears was the kind of sight that usually broke his heart to pieces, but since lately she would cry over the Snuggle Bear coming on TV, he was starting to get use to her outburst of hormonal tears.

"Willow sent me some baby stuff…" she cheered dragging him to the couch, reaching for the box, and setting it on his legs, "Look…" she said pulling the tiniest jersey you could ever see with the Steelers logo over it in the proud colors of black and yellow.

"Jesus!" Booth said stoked taking the little shirt to place it over his wife's belly, "You have to tell Willow that she is my favorite person ever…" he rubbed and kissed her belly, "Isn't she baby…?"

Buffy laughed rolling her eyes but reaching into the box, "And you have seen nothing yet…" she pulled out a tiny custom made belt buckle with the word 'Cocky' in it.

Booth chuckled wholeheartedly, "Oh God I love her…"

"Hey…" Buffy feigned jealousy.

"But not half as much as I love YOU…" he returned pulling Buffy's form towards him, astride him- quite difficulty with the belly and all- and kissed her like if it was for the first time.

"Yuk!" Parker cried from the entrance.

"Oops!" Buffy eyed him, "Shouldn't you be doing homework young man…?"

"I'm done…" he answered with a cute blush, "that's what I was coming to say before I found you…" he paused, "Well, not that it's anything new."

"Hey!" Booth set Buffy aside to pretend to scold his son before smiling, "Come say hello to your Pops…"

Parker grinned and walked over to hug him while giving his father a kiss on the cheek. Booth was glad that Buffy had encouraged with his being affectionate with him because there was a small time there where Parker had stated that he was getting too old for that but Buffy had told him otherwise.

"How was school…?" Booth asked.

"Same old" he shrugged, "Always boring…"

"But doing good right?" his father asked, "In all subjects?"

"Not like I have choice…" Parker singsonged making them all laugh, reaching for a Kleenex, "Been crying again I see?" he gave it to Buffy.

"No!" Buffy smiled lying.

"We're getting use to it…" Parker shrugged as Buffy tossed a pillow at him.

"Oh really!" she attempted to get up to catch him.

Booth couldn't help but smirk that unique smirk of his as he watched the woman he loved and his son play around. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how he got so God darn lucky to be able to have them both back.

The house phone broke through their thoughts and Buffy stopped to answer as she glared playfully at the mini dirty blonde kid grinning like he'd won something.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Uh, yeah… of course we _are_ ready and on our way…" Buffy lied eyes wide, eyeing Booth to head upstairs and change for their outing; Angela was going to kick their ass for being late, of that she was sure.

"We are walking out the door right now…" she continued, "Be there any minute." She hanged up glowering at Booth that had settled back on the couch with Parker to set it on Sports Central.

When there was uncomfortable silence all too suddenly the Agent looked back to find his wife not amused. He grinned getting up; "Five minutes…" he got up and disappeared up the stairs.

"Make it two, Seeley!" she called sighing. They were HIS friends. What the hell? "Okay Parker, the babysitter should be here any minute, I'm heading up to finish getting ready."

"I can take care of myself…" Parker pouted, "I don't need a babysitter."

"Perhaps not, but since you love us both so much… I know you won't tell us no…" she returned.

"Fine!" mini Booth crossed his hands over his chest calling out, "But I'm not going to be happy about it."

"Wouldn't expect you to be…" Buffy went by to give him a quick kiss on the forehead before going upstairs as well.

Up in the bathroom of their master bedroom Buffy had just finished brushing her teeth when Booth stepped out of the shower tightening a towel around his manly hips to cradle her from behind. Even through the foggy mirror Buffy could see the outline of his very toned chest and the droplets of water running down his skin. She felt her skin feel flushed and it had nothing to do with the steam. She let out a harsh breath as Booth leaned up against her feeling the proof of his arousal for her nudge at her behind.

"Booth…" Buffy let out breathy, "We have to leave…" she added as he moved her hair aside and began kissing her neck, "Angela's going to… ahhhh…"

"Uh huh…" Booth mumbled against her skin as his tongue trailed from her shoulder, leaving a fiery trail up to the shell of her ear. He loved that he could still make her tremble under his touch. This was his _favorite_ way to leave his work problems behind.

Buffy knew they weren't leaving anytime soon, he just knew what buttons to push, but if she was being fair. There was not a time that he or she didn't go into the bathroom while either one of them was showering that didn't end in sex.

"You're incorrigible…" she gasped as his hand cupped her tender breast beginning to knead her nipple to strain in the material. She moaned when his other hand was already reaching around to her more than ready center making her weak at the knees ready for more. She gripped the edge of the sink, closing her eyes at the sensations passing through her body as he ground his erection against her seeking friction.

Booth had always found her attractive _now_ and _then_, but there was something completely erotic about the fact that she was pregnant with his child that made him want her all the more. This was one of those times, and he was going to make sure they were both satisfied before they walked out of their bedroom door.


End file.
